Kids of Las Noches
by cole231
Summary: Yumichika&Shinji are best friends who go to school at the Seritei. Shinji develops a crush on Yumi's brother Nnoitra & Yumichika grows a liking to Nnoi's friend, Ichigo. Grim/Ulqi Szay/Ylfo Shin/Nnoi Yumi/Ichi*child abuse
1. The World of Yumichika Ayasegawa

Yumichika sighed deeply. He was BORED. Class was taking too long and he wasn't quite in the mood for the whole crying about our old problems kind of thing. Yumichika Ayasegawa was sixteen years old and before he came to Seritei High he had been abused. End of story. There was seriously no reason to whine and cry and bitch about it for an hour a day like these other sad creatures. It's not that he didn't feel their pain or anything but he just hated listening to it everyday. Seritei High was a special small school that was created almost specifically for the children who came from Las Noches, and he happened to be one of them.

Six years ago a rich man by the name of Souske Aizen had begun to be investigated by the authorities on money laundering charges, little did anyone know that he was actually hindering a much bigger secret. Souske Aizen was a merciless pimp who chose young children as his victims, afterall they did pay more and they were easier to beat into submission. The evil man bought orphans and tattooed numbers on them for greater measure and told them that they would never forget who they belonged to, and none of them ever did. Two years later they were all liberated by the beautiful angels and brought here, their names were Ukitate Jyuushiro and Urahara Kisuke. Yumichika looked over at his best friends Ulqi and Szayel .

He had first met Ulqi when Ulqi was brought to Las Noches, then Szayel after he had been brought there with his brother. They had all been together longer than he could imagine and Yumichika wouldn't have it any other way. The two boys gave him an exaggerated version of their bored faces before turning back to Izuru who seemed to always be crying about something. Especially in 'share time' class. Yumichika then turned to look at his newer best friend Shinji who responded to his stuck out tounge with a roll of the eyes and a smirk. Yumichika met Shinji when Shinji had to be taken from his home because of a 'bad' situation that was not properly being dealt with by social services. That is how everyone came to the Seritei, Jyuushiro showed up with a new beat up kid every week and it pained them all having to hear more gruesome stories about someone's living hell. There were two types of groups in the Seritei, Yumichika was in the 'sexually abused group' and the other was just the regular kind. Shinji was there because his uncle used to creep into his room in the night. It was sad to hear Shinji cry during a rare moment of sharing. Everyone in the group had all shared at least once, except Yumichika and Ulqi of course because they thought everyone else was 'trash'or 'unbeautiful' and didn't deserve to even hear their words. But Jyuushiro didn't press them, everyday he would just ask if they wanted to speak with his smiling face and they both just said no easily. The only people who really understood why would be all those who had come from Las Noches. The only ones in the whole school who knew what rank they were and why they had all been treated better. Still to this day if Yumichika or Ulqi told someone from Las Noches to do something they would, it was out of respect. Or maybe it was the fact that they felt bad about the treatment they were given because of their rank, higher ranked children got the most clients and spent the most time with Aizen afterall.

Yumichika smiled as the class bell rang and he got up to stretch with a yawn. He didn't notice that half the class was still listening and comforting the crying Izuru or that his friends were all giving him these sly grins that may have warned him not to say anything at all. But he didn't so he grabbed his bag off the floor. "Argh. So glad that's over. Borrrrrring!" Yumichika said and started to walk out of the room, ignoring the fact that the class, except 3 amused boys, was staring daggers at him. "Ta, Uke-san!" he smiled as he walked past the long haired teacher knelt beside the blond, who seemed to cry harder as he left the room. Two chorus' of laughter and a grinning boy followed him before the door slammed shut and Yumichika felt an arm loop around his own, a kiss planted on his cheek.

"Oh my gah Yumi..you are so mean, did you see the look on Izuru's face!" Shinji laughed loudly. Yumichika just shrugged.

"Ah! So glad this is over!" Szayel imitated in exasperation before falling into a fit of giggles, even Ulqi had cracked a smile.

"Well I don't know what Jyuushiro wants of me! I really don't care about Izzy's teacher stickin it up his bum. There are far worse things in this world-"

"Mhm Yumi, like your big fuckin mouth" Shinji shined and rubbed his knuckles on Yumichika's cheek which was swiped away with ease. "Wow, seriously, he was in the middle of saying how he didn't know how to make friends..I think I serously might die." Yumichika grinned and continued on outside to find their other comrades for lunch. The four diva's made their way to the bench in the middle of the campus under the big trees and were relieved to see that their friends were already lounging there. He smiled as he saw his former 'mentor' and squeeled as he landed in his lap.

"Nnoi!" he said as he wrapped his arms around the outrageously tall man. Nnoitra rolled his eyes yet rested his hands on Yumichika's hips and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'm so glad to see you before you go! When's Shunsei takin you? I swear you should be gone already"

"Doc was late, aint goin' till later" Nnoitra grumbled and shifted so he could eat his sandwich, he had to be careful not to get any crumbs on the boy on his lap because he really wasn't in the mood for a big long talk right now about the ettiquite of eating.

Yumichika smiled because that meant he could spend some more time with his friend, protector, and longest known ally. He had met Nnoitra when the big man had first been taken to Las Noches and he had been assigned to watch over him. Nnoitra was his mentor because he taught him how to fight, but of course none of that was allowed in Las Noches so he did it in secret. He shared a room with Nnoitra and was nearly always with him except when they were in class. Nnoitra was one of the lucky ones in Las Noches, he was there because some of the perverted customers liked to be the uke and he was there to bring pain. Or fuck one of the other boy's, for private 'shows' as Aizen used to call it. As were Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Ylfordt who had been sitting with him before they had arrived. Grimmjow had taken care of Ulqi forever which is why they had become lovers almost immediately after leaving Las Noches. Ylfordt and Szayel had been requested all the time for private shows together so the brothers constant sleeping together was no new thing, not even for the teachers suprisingly who were just happy that they were happy after the hell they had gone through in that place. To everyone outside of their circle Yumichika and Nnoitra being around eachother was so strange, the tall one eyed beast with the small delicate peacock. It was practically senseless blasphemy.

"Nnoi!" Shinji's voice sang as he plopped beside them and pulled Yumichika to sit in his lap, legs still sprawled in Nnoitra's lap. "Your little Yumi-kun here is such a bitch yanno" Nnoitra's eye snapped to Yumichika who looked up at him in utter ignorance.

"What'cha do Yui?"

"Noooothing" Yumichika and Szayel answered with duel squeals of laughter. "Yumi's insensitivity is not bitchy actually, cunning really" Szayel offered as he wrapped his arms around Ylfordt who rolled his eyes and hugged back.

"Yumichika mearly pointed out his utter need to leave the classroom." Ulquiorra said matter-of-factly. "It just happened to be in the middle of Izuru crying about that freak again. Really its becoming a problem, I'm beginning to think he needs help" The three effeminent men laughed.

"Aint that what your all supposed to be doing? Crying and shit?" Grimmjow offered and looked at Ichigo for support. The orange haired bastard just smirked and quickly snapped his eyes away from Yumichika before Nnoitra saw his stare. Grimmjow growled at him and sent a message that looked a lot like 'you have a death wish don't you?'.

"I don't cry and 'shit' silly boys" Yumichika smiled with the flick of his hair.

"I told ya Yui, if I gotta punch Hisagi in the mouth one for sayin shit to ya I'm gonna kill ya. You're way too much trouble then its worth yanno" Nnoitra grumbled and went back to paying attention to his meal which was quickly snatched out of his hands and legs that were once resting on him came up to 'accidently' roughly graze his crotch. "ARGH" he growled as he grabbed his cock.

"Well then Nnoitra if you feel that way don't eat my food!" Yumichika seethed and strattled a grinning Shinji. He buried his head in the blonds neck and began to sob, only two other boys at the table recognized the fakeness in his every movement.

"Aw baby, don't cry. He didn't mean it" Shinji soothed the best he could, rubbing his hands over Yumichika's hair, trying his best not to collapse back onto the grass behind them into a fit of laughter. Nnoitra felt a twinge of guilt pull his heart which he ignored and slowly raised his hand in an attempt to pull the food back to himself. This was met by a smack to his hand and Ulquiorra snatching the three sandwiches away from him. He decided to ignore the looks of amusement that his manly friends were giving him and with a defeated sigh he lowered his head and wrapped his arms around Yumichika who promptly gripped onto Shinji. With a few harsh tugs he pulled Yumichika into his lap once again and held him.

"Get off" Yumichika said with a fake amount of struggle. _Bravo Bravo, academy award goes to-! _Szayel thought with an everlasting grin as he looked at the two dark haired men sit together, his glasses slipped to the end of his nose.

"Yui, don't be upset. You're the most important, beautiful, magnificent, most interesting beauty in the world. I want my sandwich" Nnoitra stated and reached for his sandwich once again when the flamboyant boy looked up at him with a 1000 wat smile.

"Aw, no need to be so touchy Nnoi. Its only a sandwich." The table erupted into a fit of grand laughter as Nnoitra shoved Yumichika off of him and grumbled as he sulkly went back to eating his sandwiches. Only when he was done did he tell Yumichika that he had lied.

(**BL**)

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Szayel, and Ylfordt walked back to their dorms as Yumichika and Shinji gave Nnoitra his final goodbye gropping. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walked silently beside the couple necking. Ulquiorra wasn't really the type for public displays of affection and his other half didn't really seemed to mind. Lately Ulquiorra was worried about his friends, the fact that Nnoitra's eyes were always fixated on Shinji and also Shinji's blushing. Now it wasn't like Shinji hadn't forced a blush onto his cheeks when flirting with people before but it was a specific moment of blushing that Ulquiorra was sure he wasn't supposed to see. Or more precise it was who he was blushing at, none other than Nnoitra. Which was bad, very bad considering he was the only thing his best friend had ever called family. While most of them could remember at least a little from their life before Las Noches Yumichika didn't, nothing. Nnoitra was Yumichika's only link to a real life beyond the Seritei which automatically should mean that any of them touching him was off limits. So why when their eyes connected as Yumichika flittered on to Ylfordt about his pretty hair did Shinji blush? Did Shinji not understand the damage he could do if the rest of the group found out? Now as much as Ulquiorra liked Shinji it didn't compare to the love he felt for Yumichika. Yumichika who had protected him from Aizen on so many occassions he couldn't count, that was how the flamboyant boy had always been.

When Ulquiorra had first arrived to Las Noches he had been so afraid. After his 'initiation' into the group Grimmjow carried him to the infirmiry and that is when he met Yumichika. He had a bright smile on his face as he helped clean the wounds, back then Yumichika was always smiling. Ulquiorra had never asked why, he just did. That night Aizen wanted seconds and Yumichika being Yumichika had come with Grimmjow to drop him off. As soon as Aizen opened his door Yumichika crushed his foot over the man's naked toe which enraged him enough to completely forget about Ulquiorra for days. After that moment he'd loved Yumichika forever, how could Shinji possibly think of doing something like this?

"You okay Ulqi?" Grimmjow answered as he put his keys into the door and opened it. Ulquiorra shrugged and walked into the dark room, switching the light on as he walked in.

"Grim..what if…I don't know, just what if say we werent together and I liked Ylfordt and he and Szayel weren't together. How would you deal with us getting together?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked at the taller man. Grimmjow's eyes practically bulged out of his sockets and he gasped.

"You're leaving me!" Grimmjow heaved before crossing the room to pick Ulquiorra into a tight bear hug. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and shoved the blue haired man away in disgust.

"No you idiot. Ok, bad setup I see. Alright now think about this, think Ichigo having a crush on Yumichika. What would you do if you saw them wanting eachother?" he asked. He didn't think that Grimmjow's surprised expression could grow anymore crazy looking but he was wrong. Grimmjow was stuck frozen in place looking like a deer caught in headlights. _Had Ichigo been that damn obvious? Shit, shit,Nnoitra's gonna freak if Ulquiorra says ANYTHING at all to Szayel. That bitch couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it._

"I'm just asking trash! You asked what was wrong and I was wondering what would happen if something happened between anyone and Yumichika or Nnoitra okay." Grimmjow's body relaxed and he sat down on the bed as he rubbed his temples.

"Why?" Ulquiorra turned to the window and stuck his hands in his pockets as he began to wonder why he even cared what Nnoitra did.

"I don't know" Grimmjow moved to sit on the edge of the bed and reached out to pull his lover to straddle his lap. Uliquiorra looped his arms around the bluenette's neck and Grimmjow gave him a small peck on the lips.

"I wouldn't worry. Honestly I thought I was the only one who noticed, did Yumi say something?"

"No" Uliquiorra scowled and looked up into blue eyes. "He doesn't even know. I keep thinking that maybe I should say something-"

"No, no, no, no. Bad Idea. If Nnoitra got wind of it he'd be pissed, pure rampage mode. Something I'm not so sure I want to be receiving the brunt of. Plus it's not like they haven't known eachother for a while, their adults. The shit we all went through, I'm sure they know what they're doing" Ulquiorra nodded and sighed. Grimmjow was right, if Yumichika ever found out about Shinji and Nnoitra they would all be in trouble.

(**Break**)

"_So pretty Yumichika..so pretty" The brunette man purred as he pressed the small child down onto the big mattress. Yumichika's eyes clenched shut and he breathed heavily as he was gathered into the big mans arms. "So tight..so beautiful..your growing to look just like your mother you know. I hope Gin wasn't too rough this time little mama" Yumichika felt the tears roll out onto his cheeks as his clothing was carefully removed. _

"_P-Please papa. I-I it hurts. I cant, my..please don't" he choked out with a cry. Gin did hurt him, Gin was his best customer after all and spent the most dirty money on him so he did what he pleased. It had only been a few hours that he had been out of the infirmiry when he was summoned to Aizens quarters. But Aizen, the bastard, didn't have a care in the world. _

"_Open your eyes mama" Aizen said as he kissed young boys neck softly. Yumichika slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Aizen, he couldn't disobey. If he did he would be put back into 'storage' and he just couldn't deal with that pain ever again. He remembered the last time he'd been put in storage, he and Nnoi had attempted an escape and nearly got away until Yammy found them like he always did. Yumichika had to watch as Nnoi's eye was pulled from its socket and was raped as the thing was shoved into his mouth. It was horrifying but he knew from that moment that he would never run again. _

"_Papa..papa please papa. Papa don't it hurts. Please!" he screamed as fingers began to touch inside of him. "No no no no" he repeated over and over again as he was violated. His screams grew loud as IT began to push inside of him.._

Yumichika gasped awake and bolted up on his bed. He immediately looked over at the bed on the opposite side of the room and found it was empty. For what seemed like a lifetime Yumichika tried to force himself to stop crying, he reminded himself to breath and know that nothing was wrong. He was in the Seritei and nothing would hurt him. Aizen couldn't get to him for now, nothing was wrong. Nothing except for him, he suddenly wondered if Ulqi woke up like this every once in a while too. Wondered how it would feel to have Grimmjow comfort him to sleep, Grimmjow seemed to be so nice to Ulqi sometimes. So cautious and caring, not like Nnoitra. Nnoitra who didn't even rise when Yumichika woke in the middle of the night. Nnoitra would just raise his arm and motion him to come over, he would everytime. He would run over and bury himself under the tall man's covers as he was held and cried his eyes out for hours. There were no soft touches, no kisses, no kind words. Just a strong hold around him, a hand around his neck, and a voice telling him not to get too upset or he would have a panic attack. But it always comforted him somehow, he would always calm down and spend the night laying ontop of Nnoitra who didn't really seem to mind.

But Nnoitra was not there tonight, he was having surgury on his brain. Apperantly him being so tall wasn't normal and when Jyuushiro brought him to the hospital the first time they told him that he had something pressing on his brain that would make him keep growing until they removed it. When Yumichika first heard the news he had been relieved that someone agreed that Nnoitra's growing was not just late puberty. No one he had ever spoken to had ever admitted to knowing a six-foot-ten 17 year old, ever. It occurred to Yumichika that it was amazing how this rare dream would come over him at such an annoying time, figures the one person who could calm him was out getting his brain fiddled with.

Yumichika flinched as he heard a knock on his door. He tried to be quiet hoping the disruption would soon go away if he pretended no one was there but to no avail. The shaking running through his body hadn't ceased and he really wasn't in the mood to explain why. "Open up" Ichigo's voice floated into the room and Yumichika groaned to himself. Ichigo was the very last person who he would want in his room. Ichigo might as well be a complete stranger to him, he'd only been in Las Noches for a few months and he was always figgety. Yumichika wasn't clear on why Ichigo had even bothered to come knock on his door. It wasn't like he and Ichigo had ever even had a conversation after all. Ichigo was just one of Nnoitra's lackeys, the longest talk they'd had was a group talk on what they should get Nnoitra for his birthday. He and Ichigo had laughed as the orange haired man offered a new eye patch or maybe a child proofed sword so he couldn't poke the other one out.

Yumichika wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his kimono and hesitantly stood to walk to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath before opening it. Ichigo stood tall just leaning on the door frame with his head bent low just staring at his feet. Yumichika looked up and noticed that the orange haired man's eyes had been closed before opening slowly to look into Yumichika's midsection. "Yes, Ichigo?"

"Uhm.." he started, searching for the words. "I, well, I came over to..are you alright?" he finally asked then looked up into Yumichika's eyes. Yumichika couldn't help but look away from the intense auburn eyes that looked down at him. He shrugged and crossed his arms. The brunette couldn't help but feel that this was getting akward. For a few silent moments they just stood there, Yumichika noticed the way Ichigo's eyes moved over his body and he felt uncomfortable.

He reached up unconciously and wrapped his kimono tighter around his top half. Ichigo's eyes promptly squeezed shut and Yumichika became curious. _Did Ichigo Kurosaki just check me out? _He thought to himself then stepped into the taller mans personal space. Just like he thought, Ichigo didn't even move away. Yumichika gasped as he felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug. He really didn't know what to do, was this a friendly hug..romantic?..maybe out of kindness. He couldn't tell. Yumichika's hands came to rest on the red heads back and he put his head on his chest. This must have been how Ulqi felt when Grimmjow was there, this comfort..subtle understanding. It was an interesting form of solace that Yumichika really couldn't put his finger on, he had never felt so loved. Actually he had never felt _love_ at all, he always heard Syazel asking Ulqi how much he _loved _Grimmjow but Ulqi never answered. A pink flush would always grace his cheeks and that was it. Yumichika wondered if this is how it felt.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay" Ichigo whispered before drawling back to look into Yumichika's eyes. "I heard you.." Ichigo's voice trailed as he lost himself in those violet eyes. Yumichika had always been so beautiful, when he was around the younger boy he always found himself at a loss for words. It's like Yumichika had the power to resort him to a pile of goo with one look, it had always been that way. Ichigo couldn't quite remember the moment he knew he was in love with the flamboyant queen but he knew it had been that way for a while. Now, here he stood with the gorgeous creature in his arms and he really couldn't stop himself.

Ichigo bent down and touched his lips to the smaller ones. Yumichika gasped as he felt the first touch, it was very rare that he'd ever gotten kissed on the lips in his life. Aizen had kissed him plenty of times as did other customers but it had never been so delicate. He pressed up onto his tippy toes to make the kiss deeper and felt the arms draw him closer. By the end of the kiss he was hardly standing on his own and he was saddened to feel himself being put down and Ichigo pull away. Ichigo's eyes were clenched shut and he had his hands on Yumichika's shoulders before detatching himself.

"So your ok?" he asked again, once more hiding his face in his hair as he bent his head down.

"Yeah" Yumichika answered and stare up at him. Ichigo nodded and made his move to turn and walk back to his room next door. Yumichika hastily grabbed the sleeve of Ichigo's night shirt and felt a shiver go through his body as their eyes met. "Uhm..I lied..I'm not okay." Yumichika grew desperate and he took a step toward him to pull Ichigo's arms back around himself. "Could you just..stay? For a little while. You could leave when I'm asleep if you want, just stay.." Ichigo momentarily looked down into the violet eyes before pulling Yumichika to his chest and walking into the dark room.

He knew the right side was Yumichika's because of the many times that he and his crew had all lounged around to smoke or drink. Ichigo could remember one night when he had first hit Nnoitra's extra large bong that he had stare up at all the pictures of the eight of them littering over the wall. He couldn't remember when they had all been taken but he remembered smiling at a picture of himself, Yumichika and Shinji were on either side of him in sexy poses as he sat with a wide grin and a blush spread across his cheeks. It was his birthday and they had all been very much under the influence. That was the night he had (ok, offered) to carry Yumichika home, the first time he'd ever been close enough to smell the brunette. Yumichika smelt like honey, he didn't know if it was the shampoo or the spray or what it was but Yumichika had always managed to smell like sweet honey. Even when he was drunk and smelt like weed Yumichika still smelled like the underlying smell of honey.

Yumichika settled himself on top of Ichigo and lay his head on the orange-heads chest. He melted into the strong arms around him and closed his eyes. Yumichika drifted to sleep listening to the soft breathing and the heartbeat beneath his ear.


	2. The Story of Shinji and Nnoitra

Shinji Hirako opened his eyes to the streaks of morning light hitting his bed. He groaned as he sat and realized that he had fallen asleep with the sleeping pills still in his hand. Throwing the bottle to the ground Shinji brought his knees to his chest and hugged himself as he slowly woke himself up. Shinji had been very stressed lately. Now he was slowly trying to think of a way to tell Yumichika. Ever since two nights ago he'd been having these…unnatural urges for a certain violent man. That man just happened to be his best friends 'brother-like-person'. It all happened like this..

_A week ago Shinji was casually sprawled out on top of the table watching Nnoitra smoke his ciggarette. Shinji, Nnoitra, Yumichika, and Grimmjow had decided to skip class because it was just 'too boring to bare'. They were all to meet up here at this spot and it just turned out that they had showed up first. Yumichika had sent them both a text message that he and 'Grimi' would be there right after they escaped Urahara. Shinji briefly wondered where Yumichika was before turning his sights to the big man which whom his best friend shared a room. When Shinji walked up and threw his bag to the ground before hopping up on the table Nnoitra hadn't even said a word, just half nodded in his general direction. _

_He'd never really looked at the tall man. That was probably because the first time they had all met he'd been so intrigued by Yumichika that he hardly even noticed his presence. But now he was certainly watching the black haired man. Nnoitra was leaning against the tree with his foot resting up on it. His long hair seemed to flow in the wind and gently run over the scarf that he had tied over his eye. _Such long arms, big hands, wonder what he'd look like in his birthday suit._ Shinji thought to himself as he let his eyes roam over the big man. Suddenly Nnoitra shoved away from the tree and walked over to sit down on the seat of the table Shinji was laying on. Shinji hid his cheeks in his folded arms as his gaze met the one eyed teen. "What ya starin at?" Nnoitra asked simply before taking another hit of his ciggarette. Shinji smiled and decided to do what he knew best, which happened to be flirt. In hindsight, it was a bad bad idea. _

"_You, of course Nnoi-bunny. Who else?" he answered and raised his knees a bit to show Nnoitra some arched back action. Nnoitra took the bait and let his eyes roam down the tiny blond perched on the table. Nnoitra let out a snort and leaned closer, letting a Cheshire grin grace his face as he hovered over the blond. _

"_Neh" Nnoitra clicked his tongue and continued to stare down at the body before him. "Don't call me that.." Shinji smirked and leaned his head up. _

"_So, what do I gotta do to call you whatever it is that I want to, huh?" A sparkle of amusement twinkled in Nnoitra's eye and he braced his hands on the table. Shinji brought one of his own hands up to trace invisible designs on Nnoitra's long slender fingers. He found himself wondering what those fingers could do. Nnoitra's eye momentarily looked down to his and Shinji's hands before darting back up to look into Shinji's eyes. _

"_Na, na, bitch. Watch yer words..you might want ta censor when dealin with the big bad wolf yanno..might take it the wrong way. Ya might just get hurt.." Nnoitra grinned wider no end. Shinji felt a cold shiver strike through his body at the closeness of the bigger teen. Nnoitra's face was so damn close to his own, he could smell the ciggarette on his breath and his hair lightly breeze on his cheeks. _

"_Well maybe sometimes you can come over and try" Shinji purred. _

"_Maybe" A door on the other side of the courtyard slammed open and Shinji heard Yumichika's laughter float to his ears. He gave Nnoitra a quick wink before spinning around to sit on the bench before hopping off and greeting his best friend. Shinji made sure to bend slightly while hugging Yumichika, just enough to let a small glimpse of his black thong show behind him. An amused click sounded behind him and Shinji smiled as he saw Ylfordt carrying an upside-down and struggling Szayel through the grass to where they were sitting. _

"_We tried to get Ulquiorra too but he's not as easy to catch" Grimmjow said coming to jump on the table beside Nnoitra who was lighting up another cigarette in a huff. Shinji watched as Yumichika got ready to pounce on Nnoitra who quickly caught him at arms reach and sat him down beside him. _

"_You are not a child Yumichika. Do not do that anymore" Nnoitra growled and turned his head away to ignore Yumichika's cry of exasperation._

"_Aw, you can sit in my lap Yumi" Szayel said as he was set down right side up on the table. Shinji screamed and grabbed Yumichika into his lap. _

"_Not every gonna happen, love. Yumichika is all mine"_

"_Aw, Nnoi'll have to find some other poor creature to drag under the bridge" Szayel joked which earned some amused laughs. Nnoitra simply grinned, took a deep inhale of his cigarette, then turned to the three diva's sitting there laughing at him. Nnoitra let out a lengthy stream of smoke to come over Yumichika and Szayel and heartily laughed as they screeched and ran away. Shinji laughed as well watching his two friends stand far enough away and grab hair products and body spray while screaming about how ugly it was to smell like smoke. Shinji didn't even need to glance down to see the problem. After all, Yumichika sat on Nnoitra everyday..so why not now? How intriguing…_

_A couple days after their little 'situation' Nnoitra had shown up to his room in the middle of the night. After hearing his lock being picked Shinji got up and opened the door with a metal baseball bat behind his back. His eyebrow raised in amusement as he looked down at the grinning man kneeling infront of his door. The blond crossed his arms and swung the baseball bat to tap against the door lightly. _

"_Hey" _

"_If you wanted to sneak into my room at two in the morning I would have given you a key" Shinji smirked as the man crouching stood to his full height. Nnoitra bent forward and put his face into the smaller man's face before grinning wildly. _

"_That an invitation Blondie?" Shinji huffed and turned to walk into his room, throwing the bat somewhere at random. He was glad that he choose to wear only the kimono that Yumi had gotten him and little else to bed tonight. Shinji sat on the bed and watched as Nnoitra walked in and kicked the door closed with his foot. Nnoitra scowered his room as he lit up a cigarette, silently reaching out and touching small things throughout the room. _

"_Kensei wouldn't be too happy knowing your going around flittering with his things you know Nnoi-bunny" he said crossing his legs and leaning his hands back on the bed as Nnoitra opened Kensei's drawer and began going through his roommates things. Nnoitra smiled and pocketed a nice little pocket knife before turning his attention back on Shinji. _

"_Don't think you've done anything to deserve that nickname" Nnoitra moved closer in maniacally slow strides. Shinji just rolled his eyes. _

"_I don't remember telling you you could smoke in my room" Nnoitra smiled grandly before taking another hit then reaching over to put his cigarette out on Shinji's white vanity. Shinji sat up and opened his mouth in an objection which stopped short when a mouth closed over his own and was pushed back onto the sheets. Shinji weakly struggled for a few seconds before succumbing to the tongue in his mouth and he began to kiss back. As their passionate kiss continued Shinji's robe was promptly tore open so quickly that the tie broke, he reached down and unbuckled the tall mans pants to slip in his hand and gasped as he felt it. This man really was an overgrown monster. Nnoitra grinned against his mouth before roughly shoving his long fingers into the blond below him. _

_Shinji tried to suppress his moan as he was finger fucked by the large man. He hooked his toes on the waistband of the other's jeans before shoving them down as far as he could. Their kiss never stopped as Nnoitra coated his long member in the lube that he had taken out of his jacket pocket after he tackled the small teen. He allowed Shinji to put his hands inside his jacket and rip open the button down shirt open before sliding the clothes onto the floor. Shinji felt his heart race as the one eyed man positioned himself at his entrance and was relieved to find that Nnoitra wasn't as cruel as he thought he would be. Nnoitra groaned as he slowly slid into the tight heat. Shinji let his head fall back onto the bed as Nnoitra littered his neck with kisses. "Relax bitch.." _

_Shinji's eyes clenched shut and he breathed deeply, he expected Nnoitra to be bigger but goddamn. This thing was..unbelievable, it filled him up slowly and stretched him to his breaking point. Even with the lube he felt like he would beg in pain for it to stop when he felt it nearly all the way inside of him. He did eventually cry out when Nnoitra decided he wasn't going to be patient for any longer and snapped his hips forward to bury down into the blond completely. "Ah, fuck" he panted as he felt Nnoitra's hands come down and feel Shinji's ass around his dick. "Fuck, move!" _

"_Hm..so tight Shinji..you say I can break you yeh?" Nnoitra purred then withdrew to pound back into him. Shinji screamed and his hands came to grasp onto his shoulders. As Nnoitra began to slowly pump in and out of him he grew more accustomed to the foreign object inside of him. Shinji cried out when the brunette found that spot on the inside of him. _

"_Ah, Nnoi-bunny" Shinji moaned out and looped his legs around Nnoitra's waist. Nnoitra's head craned backward and he started a quicker pace as he began to plow into the blond. Nnoitra slammed down into him and grabbed Shinji's wrists to keep them above his head. _

"_Huh!" Nnoitra yelled and slammed back down into the whimpering blond. _

"_Yes yes..break me..Nnoi, bre..ak m..e..a..h" Shinji moaned as Nnoitra fucked him harder. _

"_So pretty Shin-chan. So tight, fuck..say my..fuckin..name.." Nnoitra pumped as Shinji cried out. "Fuck ya..all..fuckin..n..ight" Shinji was in heaven, he thought he just might just die because this was it. After this feeling, what could possibly be next? Nothing of course. His mind began to splutter into a pool of goo as his head rolled back and forth and he attempted to reach his weeping erection. _

"_Touch me..just..touch.. me..please!" Shinji begged as thrust his hips up in a weak attempt to get some friction. Nnoitra seemed to be ignoring him and he groaned. "Nnoi..Nnoitra..N..Nnoi bunny gah fuck! T..Touch.." Nnoitra grinned and move to hold both Shinji's wrists in one hand. He reached down and held his hand to the base of the blonds' cock. Shinji let out a whimper and he arched up into the touch. "Eh, Nnoi-nnoi" With a few rough strokes Shinji was screaming out his orgasm in the other man's mouth. Gasping, he tried to settle his heavy breathing and in a few minutes more of hard fucking Nnoitra groaned and emptied his load into the smaller teen and collapsed on top of him. Nnoitra eventually moved so they could lay length wise on the bed and Shinji rested his body beside the tall man. His arm was wrapped around Shinji and they lay in silence. Shinji put his hand on top of the one eyed teen's chest and felt it rise and fall. _

They had sex twice more after that before Shinji fell asleep. When he woke up alone he wasn't really surprised, all he remembered when he went to sleep was Nnoitra's head resting on his back whispering the words 'don't tell Yumi' before he drifted off the sleep. Shinji had royally fucked up, that was three days ago and it had been running through his mind since. Two days of torture, he was so glad that Nnoi was having surgery. At least then he could try to get those thoughts of the black haired man out of his head. It seemed that he was all Shinji could think about these days. Every time that violet eye made it's way anywhere near his direction he could feel his face grow heated. Yumichika didn't seem to notice at all, he supposed it was just because of the conceited traits that the brunette loved about himself so much. This whole situation was going to be a disaster, he could already tell. He just couldn't get the tall man out of his head. It made him wonder what Nnoitra was doing, if maybe he felt the same way. He truly believed that Nnoitra liked him, last night he had casually thrown an arm around him and Yumichika and told them they were the most beautiful things in the world. Even after Yumichika objected he stood on his ground, saying he wouldn't individually rank them. He felt his heart pound just at the thought of Nnoitra calling him beautiful. At the time he thought it was just to ruffle Yumichika's feathers one more time before he left but Shinji really liked it. He wanted Nnoi to always say those things to him, and he desperately wished that Yumichika was okay with it.

Shinji just sighed and got up to get ready to go out. Today was Saturday which meant no school and he was going out with his friends. He picked his phone up and dialed the number 2.

"Hello" a voice sang into his ears after a few rings.

"Szayel baby, did yeh talk to Yumi and Ulqi yet?" A giggle and ruffling could be heard somewhere far off and Shinji grinned. "Szay! Listen for like five seconds ok?"

"Eh! No..I'm still in bed love. It's so early you know" the blond rolled his eyes and walked into his bathroom.

"It's almost eleven. It's late, we should have been out by now-"

"Shin-chan those two are early risers ok? I can't be held accountable for not getting up when they do. Why didn't ya call Yumi anyway? He's awake probably sobbin' his little eyes out that Nnoi's gone still."

"Yeah..Nnoi, eh ok. Yeh got me honey. I'll call him when I'm getting out. You better get that dick out your ass and get ready!" Szayel laughed loudly and looked back at Ylfordt who was slowly taking him from behind. The blond hair was pulled on his shoulder and they lay on the bed together, his leg high in the air.

"Mhm..yeah sure love" he giggled. "Bye!" he said before closing his phone and had a sudden thought. He opened his phone back up. "mmmm" he purred and put his hands on the back of Ylfordt's head.

"What's goin on?" his older brother groaned out, still pulling slowly in and out of him. Szayel simply smiled and took one of Ylfordt's hands to guide it down to his erection.

"I don't know Ford, sometimes lately I think that those two diva's need some dick" Szayel moaned and put the phone to his ear again. "Just..dont stop"

"Then put the fuckin phone down and make me" The pink haired beauty laughed and waited for the phone to start ringing.

"Yes, Szayel?" a momotone voice answered his phone.

"Heyy Ulqi..are youuu ah..uhm, with Yumichika?" Szayel asked as Ylfordt buried inside him and hit his prostate. He felt the smirk against his back and held the mouthpiece of the phone away to breath heavily.

"No. I am still in bed."

"Well that's exactly what I..I said when..uhm, that..Shinji fuckkin called me. Looking for you and Yumi. It's weird right? That he would call me to ask where you two are"

"I really have no interest in what Shinji would be doing at the moment Szayel. I am currently indisposed so sorry to cut this conversation short but-"

"Yeah, yeah missy me too. When your done call Yumi okay?" Uliquiorra snarled menacingly and he looked at the highly amused face of his lover below him.

"Why should I call him first, trash?" Szayel's laugh floated through the phone.

"Beeecaaause Ulqi-chan. When you're done I'll still be going. Duh, ta!" Ulquiorra scowled and threw his phone at their nightstand.

"Ah" he moaned and rested his hands on Grimmjow's bare chest as his lover thrust up into him roughly. "Hmph" he whimpered and began to bounce freely like he had been before the rude interruption. Only for a moment did the fact that Yumichika hadn't called his phone first crossed his mind. He really couldn't think about all that right now, not with this blue haired beast meeting all his movements with such precision.

Ichigo Kurosaki blinked his eyes open in confusion, this was not his room. He looked down at the figure sleeping on his chest and felt his heart begin to beat faster, it was only 5 in the morning and he was surprised he was even awake. _Last night defiantly wasn't a dream, it couldn't have been. It couldn't have been, his dreams ended up with a lot more, well sex. They ended in heated passionate sex that was rarely on a bed. _Yes, Ichigo had many dreams about Yumichika, most were in the middle of class or in some empty stairwell. He would always just grab the brunette and yank him somewhere to confess his undying affection before fucking him into oblivion. Those were his dreams, not this. But yet here he was, still waking up hard as an ox and he had this gorgeous creature on him straddling his hips in sleep.

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he attempted to disentangle himself from the brunette's arms that were tightly wrapped around his neck. When Yumichika moved to sink deeper into the wriggling orange head he almost died. Ichigo fought hard to suppress the moan as the smaller teen's ass happened to move against the prominent erection in his pants. He ground up accidently and couldn't stop the strangled sound that fled his mouth. Ichigo swore at himself and wrapped his arms around the brunette on top of him. Slowly he rearranged them so that Yumichika was laying beside him and he got up on his elbow to get ready to leave before something caught his eye. His eyes slowly raked down the body beside him, Yumichika's leg was still propped up on his hip and he had moved his hand so that Yumichika was practically lying on his back.

Apparently at some point in the night Yumichika's kimono had fallen open and now Ichigo had a magnificent view of the pale skin he had been dreaming about since he hit puberty. _Shit. _He thought to himself as he lay frozen just staring down. Ichigo slowly raised his hand and ran his finger's over the medium length hair, down to his neck, past the tattoo on the end of his throat, then moved his finger under the kimono that was lazily resting on his shoulder. His eyes darted up to see the peaceful expression on Yumichika's face. _You're a pervert Kurosaki. He's asleep. But just a quick, quick look, it won't hurt anyone but yourself. _Ichigo slid the robe down carefully to Yumichika's elbow and took in the uncovered upper body. _Sick, sick pervert. _He thought to himself as he let his finger tips gently run down the brunette's side. With his other hand Ichigo silently palmed at his erection and he bit his lip, he nearly busted right there. Ichigo ran his hands over the delicate hips and rested his hand on them lightly, letting his thumb slide down to rub circles on the unknowing brunette's pelvic bone.

Ichigo's eyes went back up to look at the raven haired beauty's face as a small shudder went through his body. Yumichika was obviously still asleep, but that didn't mean his body wasn't strongly reacting to the light touches. His mouth opened and Yumichika took a sharp intake of breath. He leaned back and moved his leg further down the orange head's leg. This gave Ichigo some more room to slide his thumb lower and he was surprised to find that he wasn't the only one with a leaking erection. His thumb came down to massage circles into the soft curls and Ichigo bit harder onto his lip. Suddenly he flinched as Yumichika threw his arm over Ichigo's shoulder and moved close to rub their erections together. Ichigo gasped and forced himself to loosen his grip on the brunette's hips. Yumichika moaned rather loudly and dug his head into Ichigo's neck. The smaller teen smashed his body to the orange head's and began to hump him. The sound of Yumichika's whimpers as pleasure shook his small frame were enough to send Ichigo off the cliff. He came with a sigh and rested his forehead on Yumichika's head.

Yumichika's eyes snapped open as a wave of pleasure ran through his body like wild fire. He could hear his own whimper's coming from himself and feel the way he was still unconsciously rubbing himself over.._Ichigo Kurosaki? How embarrassing. Great job Yumi, have a wet dream and rub yourself all over the gorgeous beast. _But then again, from the way Ichigo's hands gripped onto his waist and guided him while he thrusted against him he could tell that the boy was obviously enjoying himself. Yumichika was spent, he laid his head on Ichigo's neck and relaxed.

Ichigo breathed heavily and collapsed to lay on his back. He flinched as Yumichika once again climbed up into his lap to straddle him and lay how he had been all night. He wrapped his arms around the brunette and his thoughts raced. He kept wondering if Yumichika had been awake, if he had how long he was and why in the hell wouldn't he stop him. _Maybe he thought I was Nnoitra. _Ichigo thought to himself. He really had never believed that Yumichika and Nnoitra weren't in 'that' type of relationship. If they hadn't been why would Nnoitra (probably the biggest asshole he'd ever met in his entire life) be so damn protective of him. But then again Ichigo had never had someone to come get him when he was hurt too badly, he was lower ranked. He had been number 9 so he didn't really have much to do. When people picked him out it was like they had this rape fantasy and he was the rapist. A boy as a rapist, they were as depraved as he was now.

"Shh" Yumichika scolded and rubbed his cheek deeper into Ichigo's neck. "Your heart beat is interrupting my beauty sleep" he grumbled and Ichigo laughed.

"How could anyone get any sleep when somebody like you is in their lap?" he whispered quietly. Yumichika simply huffed and went to sleep. Soon, Ichigo did too.

A few hours later Ichigo awoke to a very annoying ringtone that happened to be on a stand right beside his ear. Yumichika lazily reached for it and eventually put the infernal thing to his ear. Ichigo brought his hands down to the brunette's hips as Yumichika snuggled closer into his body.

"What" Yumichika answered simply.

"Ow, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Ichigo rolled his eyes as Shinji's voice floated to his ear. He slowly began to run his hands up Yumichika's sides which earned him a cold shiver. Ichigo grinned and wondered how sensitive Yumichika's other body parts could be as well.

"For your information Hirako, I was having a very pleasant dream and you've just cut it short"

"Oh snippy, how bout I come over an' make yeh feeeeel better neh?" Yumichika choked a gasp as Ichigo's hands began to stray all over his body. He could feel the erection growing against his ass and sat up abruptly to the happily sedated smile of the red head that he'd invited to bed last night. He smiled in return and let out a small laugh.

"Yea sure, what have you interrupted my beauty sleep for exactly?"

"We're goin' out today mama, get up. It's almost eleven you know." Yumichika rolled his eyes and putting one hand on Ichigo's shoulder he began to slowly grind down. Ichigo bit his lip and threw his head back in a silent cry.

"And I was asleep you know. It's Saturday. I'll be doing what I want" Yumichika said matter-of-factly and grinding harder. Ichigo grabbed the pillow under his head and brought it to his face to muffle a groan.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa are you with someone in that room right now!" Shinji screeched and Yumichika simply smirked.

"Hmm-" he purred. "No Shin-chan, but I did tell you I was having a good dream didn't I?" Shinji laughed.

"Ok, whatever. Text me when you're done with those lovely fingers of yours my love. Bye!" Shinji whistled before the line went dead. Yumichika immediately stopped his ministrations and hopped off of the bed, fixing his silk robe as he walked away. Ichigo uncovered his face and looked up with a severely confused expression.

"What? Where..come back!" he begged. Yumichika just laughed and closed the door to the bathroom. Ichigo muttered to himself in annoyance before leaving the room to go to his own.


	3. The Movie and Some Secrets

Yumichika got in the shower and his mind raced. How the hell did you get yourself into this? He asked himself and tilted his head back to let the warm water come over him. At first he thought when he had woken up that everything had been just an amazing dream but he was wrong. He was especially wrong when he looked down and saw that there were two sets of cum stains on his kimono. One on the inside and the other on the out, he unconsciously smiled to himself as he thought of Ichigo Kurosaki.

Up until last night he didn't think Ichigo was even gay. This really didn't surprise him as much as the soft touches, light kisses, the way he had held him all night. It was completely new and felt so good Yumichika didn't know what to do but smile his heart out. He wondered to himself why he hadn't let Ichigo have him after Shinji's call but he realized that he just couldn't. The last person he'd been with was _him _and he really wasn't in the mood for any flash backs right now. He wanted Ichigo to consume him, make him forget, make him _feel loved. _And sex just was not the answer. This must be how Ulquiorra feels, he just knew it. Yumichika let his mind wander to a happy place..That was until he looked up and noticed Nnoitra's body wash on the wall.

Yumichika had suddenly remembered that he had forgotten all about Nnoitra, all fucking night. How was he going to tell him, was he even going to tell him? This situation just turned from a sweet dream to a beautiful nightmare in no time. It was crazy, him and Ichigo Kurosaki? What the hell was he thinking? No, Yumichika wasn't thinking clearly at all. He had looked up into those big auburn eyes and imagined something that was never there. He'd never even thought of Ichigo..Ok well he had thought about Ichigo once or twice or maybe more but that didn't mean that it was ever supposed to happen. Yumichika didn't want to contemplate what would happen if Nnoi found out. He would be so angry, Ichigo was his best friend and friends don't fuck other friends..well friends don't fuck other friend that's simple. Especially when other friends are protective big scary lunatics who carry numerous amounts of blades just 'waiting for somebody to dare him'. _Damn, you are in deep shit Yumi._

Grimmjow walked right into Ichigo's room without knocking and nodded his hello to Chad who looked like he had been about to walk out the door. "Where's strawberry?" Chad motioned toward the bathroom and walked out, nodding his hello to Uliquiorra who happened to be standing at Yumichika's door just beginning to knock. Grimmjow walked over and put both his fists on the door to band simultaneously. "Ichi-ho!" The door opened and he nearly flinched when he noticed the wide grin plastered on his best friends face. Soon he was roughly tackled to the ground by the shirtless man and held there in a strong grasp. "Uh, dude, you know we're not 'those' kind of friend's right?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. Ichigo's smile seemed to widen and Grimmjow saw unreadable flicker in his eyes. "What happened?" Ichigo laughed heartily before getting up and walking to his drawer to pick out a shirt.

"Ah nothing, just nice to see that _you _were _wrong_" Ichigo beamed and slipped a white shirt over his head. Grimmjow sat up and looked up at the happy teen in confusion. Grimmjow's eyes bulged as he remembered the conversation he had with Ichigo before they had gone their separate ways last night.

"_He's gonna be gone for a while yanno" Ichigo said as he and Grimmjow walked a few paces behind the group. Grimmjow groaned and tilted his head to the sky. _

"_I advise that for your safety you forget that thought right now" Grimmjow warned. He knew that Ichigo had liked Yumichika for a very long time. Years he had been pining for the raven haired beauty and every time Nnoitra had been out of sight he had tried to speak to him. But nothing ever happened of course, this because Yumichika simply didn't like him back. At all, Grimmjow didn't even think Yumichika acknowledged his presence most of the time. Yumichika was much too wrapped up in Nnoitra and himself to care about much of anything else. It really was true that they didn't care about anyone but each other. That was just one of the reasons on a long list of why Ichigo being in love with Yumichika was a very bad idea. _

"_Nah. Cant let it go" Ichigo said with a determined grin. "Tonight I'm gonna tell him"_

"_And how many times have you said that now? Way too many to count. What about that red head that's always on your dick huh? He's cute, why not go up and mess with him forget about this crazy ass obsession" _

"_Nope" Ichigo happily smiled and shoved his hands into his pocket, a bounce in his step. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and looked up at Nnoitra who was walking with his arms around Yumichika and Shinji. "Tonight.."_

"Ichigo, you didn't" Grimmjow growled before getting up to swing at Ichigo who easily side stepped it and laughed.

"No" Grimmjow looked at his friend once more and sighed. Obviously something had happened and this smug bastard wasn't going to tell him shit without the proper inquisition.

"You mother fucker. You better tell me what the fuck happened..right..now!" Ichigo just went about his day, grinning like a fool before turning to Grimmjow with a hug.

"Aw! It was so great Grimmi!" Grimmjow growled and attempted to shove the bed lummox out of his space. "You were wrong! So wrong, ha!" A throat cleared from the door and Ichigo swiftly pushed the struggling bluenette out of his arms to fall onto Chad's bed. Grimmjow looked up with a scowl to see a two very amused boys standing at the doorway.

"Grimmjow if you wanted to see other people I'm sure I wouldn't have taken it so hard. But to find out like this-" Ulquiorra teased. Yumichika let out a thunderous laugh and hugged Ulquiorra.

"Hahaha! That means your all mine!" he exclaimed before putting kisses all over the nearly grinning face.

"Hey!" Grimmjow yelled before pulling Ulquiorra out of his arms and hugging him protectively. "Ichigo's a fucking pervert and that is _all _that happened here" Ichigo simply kicked something invisible on the floor with his foot and shoved his hands in his pockets, letting his hair fall to fan over his face.

"That's not what you said when you told me you loved me" he wept and Ulquiorra looked up at him with accusing eyes. Yumichika couldn't seem happier, having to lean against the door frame for support with laughter erupting from his every pore. Grimmjow groaned painfully and left the three of them as they practically collapsed on the floor with laughter at his expense.

"I hate all of you"

(****)

Eventually the seven friends all got together and decided to see a movie. Ulquiorra scowled as he watched Shinji plop down beside Yumichika with Ichigo on his other side, then Grimmjow then himself then Ylfordt and Szayel in the back of the theatre. He began to stare daggers at the blond. _How the hell can he just sit there and act like that? Like he's not fucking with your only family. Goddamn it Yumichika, open your eyes before I open them for you! _Ulquiorra thought angrily, he really hadn't noticed that he was squeezing onto his boyfriends hand until Grimmjow put an arm around him and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's ok..they're adults remember?"Ulquiorra nodded and took a deep breath. Today was going to be a long day.

Ichigo couldn't have been more thrilled. Here he was sitting beside his love and Yumichika didn't even care. While they walked here he had silently walked beside the brunette who had just gone about talking with the others. The highlight of his day so far would have been at the concession stand when everyone had gone to get their seats and they were waiting for Shinji to get out of the bathroom. When Yumichika had 'accidently' dropped something over the condiment counter and didn't bother walking around the stand to get it. So Yumichika leaned over, fully exposing the top of his dark blue laced thong and pretended like he wasn't looking over his shoulder. Ichigo obliged and bent over to pick up the fallen packet, for a brief moment he let his finger slide down the slender back and hook his finger under the thong before giving it a snap. Yumichika just giggled, turned toward the bathroom and grabbed Shinji's arm before walking into the theatre. Ichigo was truly in heaven.

Grimmjow groaned as Ulquiorra dug his finger nails into his hand, his lover had been ready to tear Ichigo to bits the whole night and he was worried. He didn't want Ichigo to die, but the way that the orange head was staring at Yumichika the whole fucking day he could tell why Ulquiorra was upset. Grimmjow whispered some words of encouragement before lifting the annoying arm rest between them and wrapping his arms around Ulquiorra to settle down and watch the movie.

Shinji glanced sideways at Yumichika. He had begun to go over the right way to tell Yumichika about him and Nnoitra since this morning and he couldn't think of a way that wouldn't result in them rolling around fighting on the floor. Yumichika had been his best friend since he walked into the school nervous and uncaring. Now he was in..like with his best friends brother. It was horrifying to conceive of and Shinji wished that he could go and take it back. Actually, no he didn't. He loved the way Nnoitra had taken him, he tried to break him, to overpower him with need. No one had ever made him feel that way, never made him unravel so easily so many times. So why did it have to be Nnoitra to do it? Nnoi was a big scary man so how did Shinji fall so completely? This was ridiculous, he needed to stop being so damn cowardly and confess. No, Nnoitra would because he was not going to deal with Yumichika because he certainly would not.

Yumichika yawned and lay his head down on Ichigo's shoulder. He didn't like this movie and they had all just gone because the manly men wanted to see it. He began to think of what he would buy with his monthly allowance; after all he was filthy fucking rich after that whole settlement thing. They all were, but none of them were aloud to touch anything but their monthly until they were 21. They were in Jyuushiro's care until then of course. Yumichika wondered how his Nnoitra was doing and decided that he would probably pick him up some new clothes next time he went out. He really needed a new kimono after Ichigo dirtied his this morning, maybe he would just convince Shinji to drive him to town and take him shopping. It would be a nice little venture and he could get away from the Seritei which would be great. The theatre was only a few minute walk away so that just wasn't far enough. Yumichika's thoughts strayed when he suddenly began to wonder what Szayel and Ylfordt were doing in the back of the theatre. It was probably something really hot and he would honestly rather be watching them then this stupid movie.

A few hours later they were all wandering around the mall and Shinji and Yumichika were together in a store. "Hm…how about this one?" Yumichika asked Shinji as he held up a long black button up shirt. Shinji's face scrunched up and he shook his head.

"I think stripes would make him look too tall" Shinji commented and Yumichika shrugged. They were standing in the big and tall section looking over clothes to buy Nnoitra. Yumichika was confused at first when Shinji had wanted to go with Szayel and Ylfordt because Shinji always took him to pick out clothes, but he quickly shook off the feeling and beamed that brilliant smile before dragging Shinji along with him. He really didn't mind that Shinji was acting weird, Shinji had always been weird so maybe he was just pmsing or something. Actually it seemed that the only person who wasn't acting weird was Syazel and Ylfordt and he truly appreciated it.

"He is too tall.." Yumichika nodded to himself and began to pick random plain t-shirts off shelves. "Not like he cares anyway, Nnoi has no concept of beauty whatsoever. So uncouth." Shinji laughed and took a look at his friend. "Hm" he said and took a deep look at a green shirt. "Green clashes so well with orange..I suppose it's a bit too common though.." Shinji raised an eyebrow then a slow grin began to creep over his face.

"Yumi-yumi, I'm beginning to think we're not shopping for your brother anymore" Yumichika shot a glare at him before spinning on his heels and going to check out. Shinji followed with suspicion and tapped their shoulders together. "You're hiding secrets Yummi-yumi" Yumichika rolled his eyes and turned back to the cashier who was busy putting his clothes in bags.

"Total is 236.24. Will that be cash or charge?" Yumichika scowled at the girl and took out his wallet.

"Cash, what hideousness is this charge? I've much too much money to bother with all that silliness" Shinji's eyes budged out and he watched Yumichika pay for the clothing. He really loved shopping with Yumichika, he bought him clothes all the time. Yumichika had money, not like Shinji who had come from a dirt poor family with good for nothing parents. All the kids from Las Noches were given a large sum of money but for some reason Yumichika always had more. It didn't really bother him as much as rouse his curiosity. Szayel and Ylfordt had once been talking about it (completely in secret of course because Nnoitra was known to flip if you asked Yumichika anything about Las Noches) and they had come up with an array of ideas on the matter. Maybe he was still on the payroll, or maybe he was on one of his clients wills, or even maybe that Aizen was still sending him money after all this time. No one really knew, it all just added to the mystery of Yumichika.

"You know usually when people go shopping they look at price tags" Shinji said as he took one of the bags and looped his arm around Yumichika's as they began to walk through the mall. Yumichika grasped Shinji's hand and shrugged. "Don't think I don't remember this morning"

"I've no clue what you're talking about Hirako-san"

"Awww, Yumi-nii you're blushing!" Shinji lied and held on as Yumichika attempted to shove him away. Yumichika eventually gave up and Shinji squealed before pulling him to sit on a bench outside a store where they could see Szayel, Ulquiorra, and Ylfordt walking around joking to each other inside. Yumichika sat toward him with a smirk.

"Ok ok Shin-chan you've caught me" Yumichika began. "But! You **have **to promise not to tell a living soul. No, not even a dead one. Tell no one ever on this whole entire planet or I **will **kill you. That is of course if Nnoitra doesn't kill us both first but I promise you I will find a way to come back and haunt your little ass until you kill yourself of insanity" Shinji laughed and moved closer with glee. He really did love secrets; it was great because now if Yumichika ever found out about him and Nnoitra he might have some leverage. _Ok, horrible way to be thinking of your best friend..but, given the situation…_

"Promise!" Shinji smiled with a hand to his heart and one in the air. Yumichika took a deep breath and leaned sideways against the bench.

"Well good because I just simply have to tell someone. You know secrets make me worry and worrying gives people wrinkles" he said very seriously. "I- well last night..I had a-nightmare" Yumichika began slowly, his eyebrows knitting as he began to think of a way to say this.

"Yeah?"

"And..well, you know how Ichigo's room is beside mine?"

"Yeeeeaaaah?" Yumichika actually did blush this time; he put his knuckles to his cheeks and huffed.

"Well, he came in and…I kinda, well he slept in my bed..but that's all!" Shinji's mouth dropped and he began to giggle at his friend's embarrassment. He honestly had never seen him look so flustered. It was refreshing to see that Yumichika had some other emotion then selfishness and rudeness. "Well don't look at me like that bitch! I'm being serious!" Shinji's grin returned to his face and he crossed his arms as he looked at his best friend.

"He really just slept there?" Yumichika growled and rolled his eyes. "Because I could have sworn when I called you this morning I heard a very manly moan..and I just know such a sound wouldn't have come from yer beautiful lips"

"Well.." Yumichika smirked and looked down at his feet. "There was a little more..but I'm kinda..I don't know Shinji its like outside of Las Noches I've never..I don't really know what-"

"Did he do it?" Yumichika nodded and looked away sheepishly. Shinji didn't really understand how Yumichika felt, he was kind of the opposite really. While Yumichika had left his hell and completely shied away from any human contact Shinji had thrived in it. Shinji liked men and women and really liked tall black haired men with one eye ball. Shinji felt like he was powerful when he was with his lovers, so he couldn't really imagine how Yumichika didn't even know what he had done. After all the number one boy from Las Noches has surely done everything. "Well what did he do" Yumichika shrugged and looked over into the store to watch his friends briefly before turning to Shinji again.

"He..touched me.."

"Uhuh" Shinji said as he rolled his hands in an attempt to get Yumichika to tell him more. _Yummi-yumi and Ichi-ho? Now that's hot. _"And did he make ya-"

"Yeah" Yumichika hurriedly said.

"Well did you make him-"

"No!" Yumichika looked down again. "Well I don't think I did. I was having this really nice dream about me and him laying on Egyptian cotton, just sleeping there together. Then I, I really don't know I just woke up and I was-..Well, mostly on top of him just going at him. God, it felt so good Shinji. It's not like I haven't done _that _before but I just, I don't know. It must have been good for him too because he completely ruined my brand new blue kimono. I threw it away, I mean if Nnoi ever saw it-"

"Yer paranoid. Nnoitra don't pay attention to anything, and yer lucky you got a good friend like me to keep it that way" Yumichika smiled and nodded. "So, you and Ichigo Kurosaki neh? Wow, I wouldn't have guessed it. Plus he must really like yah to be touchin you in yer sleep and all"

"He didn't touch me in my sleep" Yumichika stated sternly. Shinji rolled his eyes and leaned forward.

"Let me get this straight, you were dreaming about sleeping and you woke up dry humping like bunnies then had mind numbing orgasms" Yumichika blushed severely and put his knuckles back to his face.

"Yeah" Shinji laughed and embrace his best friend.

"There's really no need to be so shy mama..It's just sex" Yumichika laughed nervously and looked up into Shinji's eyes.

"I know, I just never really had _sex._" Shinji raised an eyebrow and Yumichika shrugged. "Willingly..it's been so long. I really don't even know what to do, the clients would always just tell me or just do it themselves" Shinji rubbed his friends back and nodded.

They both pulled away at the sight of their friends approaching. Szayel promptly shoved his hand into Yumichika's face a beamed a bright smile. "Look at what Ylfordt got me.." Yumichika smiled and grabbed his hand to peer down deeper into the ring on his left hand. He laughed and brought it into Shinji's sight.

"You can't get married to your brother Szay.." Yumichika commented as Shinji squealed in delight at the rock. Szayel just shrugged and looked down at his hand again.

"Its sentimental value Yumichika" he spat before turning to hug and kiss Ylfordt who just stood there looking bashful. Ulquiorra collapsed beside Yumichika and rested his head on his shoulder.

"This has been going on for an hour" he seethed. Yumichika softly laughed and had only a second to glance over and see a flash of blue come and steal his Ulquiorra away. Ulquiorra groaned as he was picked up and swept into the air as Grimmjow stare daggers at Yumichika.

"Uh oh, busted" Yumichika teased. He looked over at Shinji who was grinning up at Ichigo like an escaped mental patient. He put his hand down and pinched Shinji's thigh, he shouted and rose to rub his thigh and looked down at an innocent looking Yumichika with scorn. "Whoops..fingers slipped"

(**)

"Your going to hell you know that? You're gonna tell me everything right now" said Grimmjow as he and a merry Ichigo sat in the food court. Ichigo just smiled, put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Bout what?" Ichigo responded innocently. Grimmjow growled and looked at his friend in anger. Ichigo gave up rather easily and began to laugh at the expression. "Yumichika has the softest sheets you know, silky..felt like hundred thousand count if I recall"

"You seriously didn't, tell me you didn't put your dick in that boy. Just tell me that and I'll leave it alright?" Ichigo laughed grandly and shrugged.

"Nope"

"So you just went in and professed your undying love and he felt so bad he slept in Nnoi's bed and let you to jerk off in his?" Ichigo smile widened.

"Nope"

"Tell me"

"You really are getting ahead of yourself Grimmjow, Yumichika aint a whore yanno. Nothing happened really..I just heard him in the next room and came to see if he was okay. You should have seen what he was wearing, I nearly had a heart attack" Grimmjow grinned and thought to himself for a second.

" What?"

"You know them robes he gave them all for their birthdays? The matching ones with those frilly flowers and all?-"

"The kimonos? Yeah, Ulquiorra's got one in red"

"Well it was like that but shorter, and nothing underneath" Grimmjow's smile got wider and he imagined a happicoat on the raven haired boy. No one could deny Yumichika was a sexy little vixen. Grimmjow had fantasized about all of them before so it was easy to pick out a memory. His favorite imagination was of Yumichika and Shinji going at it, even though Ulquiorra didn't approve it really was a sweet sight to see. "And I'll tell you what, he really is fuckin perfect. Soft and responsive and-"

"I thought you said you didn't have sex" Grimmjow asked with a grin.

"I didn't say I did, but if his loose robe comes open when he's lying on top of me it's really not my fault for taking a peak" Grimmjow let out a thunderous laughter and nodded in agreement.

"You dog" he teased.

"Kissed him too"

"Whaaaat? You didn't"

"Well I was sleeping in his bed after all, how do you think I got there?" Grimmjow banged his head on the table in front of him.

"Your gonna die, Nnoitra's going to slaughter you and I really wont have anything to say about it. I think Ulquiorra knows yanno..asked me yesterday and I didn't even know what to say" Ichigo sputtered and spit his drink all over the table, much to Grimmjow's disgust.

"Don't say anything! Sorry to say dude but your bf's a big bitch sometimes and I just can't deal with all that hate. I'm trying to take this slow; no one needs to know just yet"

"Yeah you think I don't know that!It's not like it's not obvious if you look. All them damn looks your giving each other and I might throw up myself-"

"Yumichika gave me looks?" Ichigo said hopefully. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Is that really what is important right now?" Ichigo hastily nodded and smiled, still waiting for an answer. Grimmjow simply ignored him and got up to walk away.

"What kind of looks?" he inquired behind Grimmjow as they walked through the mall.

"Looks. I don't know..just looking at you. Why do I have to tell you huh? What does any of this have to do with me?"

"Oh, nothing at all. Just everything, now spill..what looks?"

(**)

"Welcome back to the world of the living" Shunsei said from a chair beside the hospital bed. Nnoitra weakly opened his eye and he looked around to check his surroundings. He sighed as the memories fled back to him and relaxed.

"Feel like shit" he croaked and looked over at his teacher who laughed heartily and leaned back in his chair.

"It's just the drugs. They'll wear off soon enough" Nnoitra nodded and looked around again. There's something missing, oh yes Yumichika. He instantly regretted forcing Yumichika to stay home, at the time he thought he didn't want to wake up to a teary eyed boy who didn't like seeing him all bandaged up around the head. There were some bad memories going along with that visual that he just couldn't put him through.

"Yeah I'm sure and what in the hell happened to happy drugs?"

"Oh no one informed you? They happened to stop making them a few minutes before you checked in" Nnoitra smirked and let his head fall back to the pillows. He was insanely tired, it felt like that time he'd caught pneumonia and he couldn't get out of bed even to go to the infirmary. It was horrible, just like this. "Why don't you catch some sleep alright? I'll call Yumichika and tell him your ok" Nnoitra nodded and closed his eyes for some much needed sleep.

"Could ya tell him come by?" Nnoitra could hear Shunsei's smile and a voice before he fell asleep saying-

"Sure can"


	4. The Feelings of Ichigo and Renji

Ichigo yawned and lay his head on the desk as he weakly attempted to listen to what Kisuke was saying about controlling anger and rage and all those things. This class was extremely boring and even the teacher knew it. After all, they weren't emotional and most of them just simply wanted to fight. That's why Jyuushiro had a dojo put in and hired Kempachi Zaraki to basically just sit around and watch them fight. But that wasn't until later and right now they were all in 'share time'. Which may have been the most meaningless class ever thought up on the face of the earth. Ichigo stretched again and tried not to nod off again but it was getting to be very hard. Ichigo had hardly gotten any sleep last night. They had all been drinking Szayel's concoction of liquor in the park…

_Ichigo downed his last drink of the night and looked over as Grimmjow shot him the same look of disgust that he was sure mirrored his own. Szayel just laughed his ass off before falling backwards and promptly passing out. _

"_Ha!" Yumichika pointed a finger down at his friend opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue. _

"_Ah, your beginning to act like Nnn..nnno..Noi? That giant who follows yeh!" Shinji exclaimed before burping and slapping a hand to his head. Yumichika let out an unattractive snort before flipping his hair. He then put his fingers up and licked between them which earned a loud squeal from the blond beside him. "You better stop it Yummi or ima give yeh something ta suck on" Yumichika hiccupped and grinned. _

_Ichigo watched them chatter back and forth with amusement. It wasn't everyday that you got a drink and a show after all. Ylfordt stood with Szayel draped over his shoulder and looked over at those who were sitting on one side of the bench. "I'm bringin him home" Grimmjow nodded and glanced down at Ulquiorra who had been sleeping on his shoulder since after his first drink. "Ichi, you need help with them?" Ylfordt asked in regard to the two teens cracking up across from them. _

"_Nah, think I can handle it" Ichigo turned and took a look at the beautiful sight of Yumichika Ayasegawa. A blush of constant pink had been flushed on his cheeks since they had began drinking and he could tell he was absolutely hammered. He watched the way he and Shinji flirted back and forth and didn't really know if the hot feeling on his face was the booze or their words. Ichigo had a suspicion that Yumichika had said something to Shinji by the way the blond had been giving him secret knowing looks all night. It frightened him yet relieved him at the same time; it made him feel like Yumichika actually liked him back. _

_But Yumichika had never said anything about his feelings to Ichigo. Last night Ichigo snuck into the unlocked room and simply crawled into bed. Neither of them said a thing, he couldn't have been happier though. They lay side by side kissing and holding each other. Ichigo soon felt a tweak at his heart as he thought of what would happen tonight. They were both drunk and he knew he was horny, and by the way Shinji and Yumichika had been touching each other made him think that maybe he was too._

_(**)_

_Ichigo watched as Yumichika and Shinji began to giggle their little asses off ahead of him for no apparent reason. Shinji lived in the dorms right next to them so Ichigo promised the rest of the group that he would get them both home safely. He had been watching the two drink and play all night and wondered how in the hell these two crazy people were separate entities. They were defiantly each other with different hair. Suddenly they both looked back at him with a double flick of their hair and stopped as he walked to them. _

"_Problem?" he asked the two grinning vultures. Shinji shook his head, turned, and kissed Yumichika right on his mouth. Yumichika seemed to only momentarily be surprised before Shinji began to knit his finger's through the black-blue locks and the kiss deepened. Ichigo felt himself stir as his pants began to grow unbelievably tight rather quickly. He was saddened when Shinji pulled away and gave one last peck to a smirking Yumichika's lips before turning and staggering up to his dorm door. _

"_See ya" he waved before walking in and leaving Ichigo's eyes popping out to the ground and steam pouring from his ears. He turned his head to see that Yumichika had already begun to walk away and he grinned as he came up behind him to pull him into a hug. Yumichika giggled as he was lifted up and carried with his back against Ichigo's chest, the big man's arms around his waist all the way home. _

"_I don't like this" he whined and pretended to fight the grasp. Ichigo just laughed lightly and held him tighter to his chest. _

"_I thought you liked anything I do to you" Ichigo huskily whispered and moved his lips over Yumichika's ear. Yumichika turned his head and pouted up at the orange head. "Plus you can hardly stand.."_

"_How chivalrous" _

_Ichigo smiled as he kissed Yumichika's neck against the door. Yumichika's head was leaned back against his shoulder and one of his hands tangled in Ichigo's hair as the other attempted to unlock his door. Yumichika moaned as Ichigo's hands rubbed all down the sides of his body and began to snap off the buttons to his pants. The orange head grabbed the keys out of his hands and turned him before grabbing his ass and lifting him to straddle him. Ichigo ground his hips into the boy as he shoved the key into the lock and finally got the damned thing open. Yumichika moaned against Ichigo's mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. The bigger man simply couldn't get enough of this feeling against him, Yumichika's arms were around his neck pulling their chests together and slowly moving up and down with as much movement as this position would allow. _

_Ichigo lifted the brunette into his arms and walked in before slamming the door shut and falling to the bed with Yumichika beneath him. Yumichika let out a gasp as Ichigo's hands strayed and gripped his ass. Ichigo dived down and began to place soft kisses all over Yumichika's neck, collarbone, and attempted to pull off his shirt. "Ah, Ichi..stop" Ichigo froze and looked up into Yumichika's clenched eyes. Guilt stabbed at his heart and he kissed the brunettes cheeks as tears came through. Yumichika took a deep breath as Ichigo buried his head in his neck and wrapped his arms around him. The smaller boy put his hand on Ichigo's hair and pulled his head up into a gentle kiss. That's how they stayed for some time, just kissing and lightly touching each other. Ichigo eventually rolled over and pulled Yumichika to lay on top of him, he stayed up until he felt the erratic heartbeat slow and his body grow less tense. Only then did he fall asleep._

Ichigo quickly turned his head to Grimmjow as his eyes accidently came into contact with a certain red head who happened to look directly at him in the same moment. The red heads name was Renji Abari and he had liked Ichigo since the moment he'd stepped foot on to the property and seen his face. Ichigo had recently begun to speak to him and he could tell Renji liked him. But since Yumichika now liked him back Renji was a distant memory.

"Hey" Renji said as they got up and began to leave class. Grimmjow sat on top of his desk and grinned as Ichigo gave him a nervous smile.

"Hey, Renji. What's up?"

"Eh" Renji shrugged. "Nothing, you?"

"Nothin..just, shootin the breeze yanno…"

"Aw shit Ichigo, we gotta go..Ulquiorra's gonna kill us if we don't get that thing to Yumi.." Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow as he hopped up from the table and began to walk toward the door. He tried not to let confusion mirror on his face as he nodded to Renji and began to walk out the door.

"Uhm..just text me later ok?" Ichigo said offhandedly as he fled the room. Renji huffed and collapsed down into his chair. His bald best friend came up behind him and flicked him in the back of the head which he promptly ignored.

"Am I just a complete idiot or did I just get blown off?" Renji asked himself in sorrow. Ikkaku and Shuhei looked down at him with amused expressions.

"I think you got blown off" Shuhei replied truthfully which earned him an evil glare from Ikkaku.

"You didn't get blown off. Those Noches are fuckin weird, I told you not to try him anyway. He's a freak."

"He's not a freak-" Renji defended and crossed his arms to look up at his friends. Groaning he rose, picked up his bag and made his way out the door.

"Well it's been a year Renji, how long are you gonna try to fuck him? It's just not workin, kinda pitiful now" Ikkaku said with a sly grin. "Not like it would be hard anyway, those kids just don't like _you_"

"Oh ya think huh? You know it's not as easy as you think" Renji said as he stopped and looked out the big glass window that showed the courtyard. Out in the far distance he could see Grimmjow run and embrace Ulquiorra and Ichigo sit across from Yumichika with Szayel and Ylfordt. "See, they're like one big fucked up family dude. Like Ylfordt, you know he's fuckin that pink haired bitch? That's his goddamn brother"

"What?" Shuhei inquired and took a deeper look into the courtyard. "Nuhu, Ylfordts alright. Why would he be- I mean, his brother? Like brother, brother. Is it like Jyuushiro-Kisuke brother or like Nnoitra-Yumichika brother?"

"Uhm, I don't think Nnoitra and Yumichika are actually brothers" Renji said thoughtfully with his hand on his chin.

"Kay, brother-sister same thing" Ikkaku said with a smirk. Shuhei groaned and ignored him.

"Yes they are. Nnoitra's hit me like 30 times talking about him- it better be his goddamn brother"

"More like beat your fucking ass mercilessly, kinda funny actually" Shuhei threw an angry look at Ikkaku before continuing.

"I don't think Ylfordt is..well yeah, actually I kinda see it now"

"See, weird.."

"Renji your whole point in this conversation was to prove how not weird they all are" Ikkaku said with a smirk.

"No, I said Ichigo isn't a freak. He's the most normal out of all of them.."

"Sure and pigs can fly..I'll believe it when I see it" Renji sighed and looked at Ichigo again. This really was a hopeless dream. When Renji had gotten out of his dad's house and also a very abusive relationship he had come to the Seritei. Ichigo had always been so sweet to him, he couldn't help but wonder why someone like that had no interest in him. It's like all he did was attract assholes who would rather hurt him then see him smile, so why couldn't he just get someone like Ichigo? It was beyond him but at least he could try.

(**)

**Abari: Hey.**

Ichigo groaned and rolled his eyes as he read the text message. At the time he was getting ready to go over to Yumichika's room for the night and he was already excited as can be. Ichigo hesitantly thought of what would happen if he didn't respond, and then again he wasn't exactly seeing Yumichika. Also, he didn't exactly _hate _Renji, actually he had even been considering asking him out before Yumi showed an interest in him. It wasn't like it was a crime to just talk to him.

**Kurosakikun: Hey Renji..what u up 2?**

Renji literally thought his heart had sprung out of his chest when his phone vibrated on top of the desk table. He stared down at the phone for a second before picking it up and slowly reading the text several times. Ichigo wasn't exactly a text-backer, at least not for the last few nights at least.

"Who's that?" Izuru asked from beside him on the couch. Renji smiled and showed him the text. "Oh, Ichigo huh? I thought you said-"

"I know what I said" Renji scowled and looked down to respond back.

**Abari: Nothin, hangin out with Ikkaku and Kira..u?**

**Kurosakikun: Bout 2 head out. **

**Abari: O. **

**Kurosakikun: Yeah. **

**Abari: Well if u want u can stop by. **

**Kurosakikun: Yeah maybe..ttyl k?**

Ichigo yawned and walked across the hall and into the unlocked door of Yumichika's room. He was greeted with a warm smile and a hug before being dragged down to the bed. Ichigo smiled against the brunette's lips as he settled down into a more comfortable position behind him.

"I missed you" he whispered into his ear and kissed along the nape of Yumichika's neck. Yumichika giggled as he was pulled closer to the chest behind him. "You miss me?" Another laugh and the vixen began to struggle as his neck was attacked by furious licking.

"Ewww Chichi! Get off, that's so, it's so..let me..get off!" Ichigo laughed and continued before he went stiff as the phone in his pocket began to vibrate against his leg, which just happened to be on Yumichika's ass. "Who's that?" he asked then looked back up into Ichigo's worried auburn eyes.

**Abari: Yea sure**

"Renji" Ichigo answered honestly. As predicted Yumichika reached a hand back and put his hand into Ichigo's pocket. The orange head groaned as his hand came to rub across his dick before _slowly _pulling the phone out of his pants. Yumichika smiled as he read through the past text messages and laughed at all the times Ichigo hadn't even texted back at all. _Good boy. _He thought to himself.

"Oooh, Renji Abari got a crush on my-" Yumichika froze and began to sternly concentrate on the text messages. "friend" he finished quietly. Ichigo's eyebrows knitted in frustration and he kissed the side of his temple.

"Yumi" he questioned.

"Hm?"

"How do you..feel...about..me, us?" Yumichika looked down at the phone for what seemed like hours before shutting the screen off the phone and setting it down on the table. The brunette turned in his arms and wrapped one leg over Ichigo to pull him closer. Ichigo was surprised when he was tugged into a harsh kiss and he hesitantly stopped to move away from the embrace. "S..staaap..stop ok? I'm serious. I need to know before.." he was roughly grabbed into another kiss and he groaned in frustration and pushed him away again.

"What?" Yumichika harshly whispered in a tight voice.

"I want to know that you feel the same way I do" Ichigo tried to look into Yumichika's eyes to see any hint of emotion but the violet eyes were just fixated to his chest. "Look, Yumi, I like you. You must know that by now, I want to be with you.." A small smile tugged at the side's of Yumichika's mouth and he looked up at Ichigo. "I mean do you want to be with me? Can't you just at least, at least just tell me how you feel about _me_"

"I…" Yumichika carefully searched his head for the words. He really didn't know what to think. He never had anybody _like _him. The last person who told him they _liked _him was a 44 year old business man out on 'vacation' from the wife and kids. Now here he was in Ichigo Kurosaki's hands listening to him say these things and he hadn't the slightest clue on how to respond. "thought I was" he finished quietly, sheepishly looking away into a corner.

Ichigo looked down in confusion and sighed before pulling Yumichika to lay his head on his chest. He knew the brunette had had a hard time growing up, why should he have expected too much from the boy who couldn't remember anything but here and Las Noches. It wasn't exactly a great idea to tell the boy that touching each other didn't mean that they were showing feelings. In the Seritei people shied away from mentioning things like sex and emotions, especially with those in the 'other' group. People from Jyuushiro's group tended to be on the extreme, either severely sensitive or overcompensating sexually.

It so happened that Yumichika was the type who was either or, which was much too confusing to deal with right now. It surprised Ichigo that Yumichika could be so joking with Shinji about the wildest things yet when he was laying in bed like this he would nearly completely shut down. He could understand the fear, that's why he was slow when he touched him. But it wasn't until now that Ichigo realized that all of these years he'd never noticed that Yumichika probably didn't even understand all of the sick depraved things he and his friends had always joked about. It was a startling realization that he couldn't cope with at the moment.

"You know I've liked you for so long I can't even remember when I realized it" Ichigo said thoughtfully as he laid back and pulled Yumichika on top of his chest. "When ya opened that door a couple of days ago I swear I wasn't even breathing..and when I kissed you, I just can't describe it. I've been dreaming of it for so long every time I wake up with you near me I seriously believe that it's just some fucked up illusion and I'm just waiting to wake up. These last few nights have been amazing Yumi, I don't want to let that go"

Yumichika closed his eyes and tried to stop the tears. He buried his head into Ichigo's chest and choked as he felt strong arms encircle around his waist. When he thought that was the kindest thing anyone had ever said to him he had sincerely meant it. He put his hands beneath the orange head's shoulders and tried to stop as he felt his back being rubbed and Ichigo's kisses on his head.

"I'm sorry" Ichigo whispered and placed kisses all along the top of his skull. "I didn't-" his eyes widened as he felt soft lips press against his own and arms come around his neck. Ichigo clenched his eyes shut and grunted before flipping Yumichika to lie on his back. The moan from Yumichika when their pelvis' connected sent sharp waves down Ichigo's body and he instantly hardened.

Yumichika's breath hitched as Ichigo littered kisses all down his neck and began to untie his long black kimono. He instantly knew he shouldn't have worn this to bed and mentally swore to himself before giving into the feeling of the hands running all over his body. The brunette gasped as a smooth tongue began to make it's way down the center of his bare chest and his robe fell open. Yumichika felt a shake go through his body as kisses were placed along his navel, his kimono slowly being drawn open. A sob fled his mouth before he could stop it and Ichigo promptly got up and covered his body with his own.

"I won't hurt you babe" Ichigo whispered softly and cradled Yumichika's shaking form in his arms.

"I know…I do I just..I want, you Ichigo...I do, I just..its"

"I understand" Ichigo nodded and kissed Yumichika's lips again. He couldn't help but notice the slight tremble as he pulled back and looked down into the fluttering eyes. He grunted as Yumichika's hands began to trace down his sides to rest on the waist band of his sweat pants. "You don't..ahh" he moaned as Yumichika's soft small hands made their way into his pants and squeezed at his prominent erection.

"Please" Yumichika looked up at him with an innocent expression before stroking down the long shaft and running his fingers over the leaking head. Ichigo thrust his hips as he was freed and Yumichika began to stroke him at an easy pace. The brunette arched up as Ichigo slipped his hand into the loose silk cloth and felt the cold air pinch the skin on his thighs. He could feel tingles running all over his body as the orange head delved down and took his hard nipple into his mouth. With a shiver Yumichika gripped the bigger man's sex in his hand and began to stroke at a quickened speed. He swept Ichigo's hand away when he tried to touch his own leaking member and kissed him as the sounds coming from the orange head got louder.

"Oh ah fuck Yumi.." Ichigo moaned against the lips and thrust his hips forward into the hand stroking him. Yumichika opened his eyes to watch as Ichigo pulled back to look down at his hand slicked from precum pumping at him in expert movements.

"Chichi your so pretty..so pretty..can you cum for me pretty?" Yumichika sensuously whispered and spread his legs. Ichigo simply groaned and leaned up to throw his head back. "You want to fuck me Ichigo? You can..right after you cum on me" Ichigo gasped and he gripped onto Yumichika's waist in a tight grip as he shot out streams of nut onto Yumichika's now ruined black kimono. The brunette never stopped his hand as he watched Ichigo raise to his knees and bring his lower half with him.

Soon Ichigo scooped Yumichika into his arms and flipped them over so that he lay on his chest. Ichigo tried several more times that night to touch him but Yumichika quickly refused. Stating that 'I am much to beautiful to be jacked off like a barbarian in some dark dorm room. One day you'll make sweet sweet love to me and I'll never forget how wonderful it was. _This _is not going to be how it goes down and _you _will not be touching me in my sleep again. I don't care how much of a chance you think you have it's just not going to happen like that'. Ichigo's face had burned bright red and they both laughed it off.

(**)

_Hey Mama, _

_Miss ya THIS much. Now from my point of view it looks like so much more but im sure you get the idea. So does Souske, he want's to know when your gonna come and visit. You know we would come get your little ass if we could. Then we would take ya up to a secret castle and lock you away so you'd never leave again. I'm going to call your phone soon kay? Not gonna tell ya how I got the number but just answer alright? Now im not so good at writin letters so ill cut this short but just remember to answer okay Yumichan? Talk to you soon._

_~Chima~_

_XOXO_

Yumichika sighed and folded the letter to put it back inside of the envelope. The mail had come disguised by big magazine in an envelope with his name on the front. Yumichika couldn't fathom why he had just suddenly decided to take a look inside while his orange headed friend slept beside him. He really didn't have the strength to think of it right now so he simply put the thing back in his dresser before changing his kimono and laying back down next to Ichigo for some much needed rest.


	5. The Sweet Memories of Nnoitra Giruga

_Nnoitra carefully carried the bundle in his arms into the dark room and laid him on the bed. He took a brief second to look down as their violet eyes connected in the dim light. They knew what they needed to do and Nnoitra had already gotten beat twice for attempting to get away. Tonight he knew he would have to but it didn't mean he would be happy about it. He moved his hand down and swiped the long black hair out of Yumichika's face before kissing his forehead and getting up to walk back out of the room into a dark room behind a slate of glass. Aizen looked up at him with a smirk and a glare in his glasses. He handed him a little blue pill and nodded as he took them._

"_Make it work Nnoi, wouldn't want a little repeat of last time would we?" Nnoitra scowled and turned to walk back into the room. Nnoitra sighed as he saw that Yumichika had already got up and buried himself underneath the covers. He slowly slid them down the small shaking body and kissed the top of his head again. Nnoitra moved to scoot the brunette down the bed and covered his body with his own. _

"_Onii" Yumichika whispered and started to shake. Nnoitra could see the tears beginning to flow freely as he took out the lube and began to prepare his younger half. "P-pleease don't hurt m-me..p-please oniichan" Yumichika's breath became erratic and Nnoitra felt his cock harden, he mentally swore at himself for those damn drugs and moved his fingers to begin pushing inside the small boy. Yumichika's whimpers became horrible to withstand and Nnoitra covered his mouth with his own. "O-nii!" Yumichika screeched as Nnoitra added two more fingers. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to focus on the task at hand, he knew he would hurt the tiny boy and if he didn't properly do this Yumichika could get hurt worse then he would need to. _

"_Shh Otouto" Nnoitra tried, he couldn't handle all the horrified sounds coming from Yumichika. It was very evident that the boy was scared out of his mind and he didn't know what to do. The small boy was crying freely and begging him to stop but Nnoitra couldn't, he knew Yumichika was confused at why _**he** _was doing this to him. If he refused Yumichika would get hurt in front of him, he couldn't do that again. Nnoitra's last punishment was being strapped to a chair watching as Aizen, Gin, and Tosen took their turns. Over and over again they hurt him and beat him and after that Yumichika took his leave in storage. Storage for the number 1 just happened to be with Aizen 24/7 and Nnoitra couldn't do it again. When Yumichika showed up two weeks later with a bright smile on his face Nnoitra vowed to never be the cause of that pain again. That's why he agreed to this little perverted fantasy of these clients watching behind the glass. After all, he would rather be the one carefully hurting Yumichika then watching as people beat him and caused him more pain than should be allowed in a lifetime. "Relax baby, calm down and relax ok?" he asked, finally looking down into the frightened violet eyes. Yumichika nodded hastily and chocked as sobs wracked through his thin frame. _

"_Onii?" Yumichika questioned and watched him as he lined up against the tight entrance. Two weeks of not being touched was horrifying for Nnoitra to conceive of, and now he had to 'break the boy in' again, damn shame. The tears started to flow harder as Nnoitra pushed in and Yumichika screamed as _IT _pushed past the first ring of tight muscles inside of him. The smaller boy threw his head back and began to attempt to push Nnoitra away. Nnoitra clenched his eyes shut and continued for a few moments before the begging began again. "P-please Nnoi! PLEASE..please take it out..take it out..ah! Papa! PAPA please! It hurts Pleasssse, AH please I'm sorry im sorry I am j-just ah ppllease..O-oniichan ani ani please.." _

_Yumichika wept and wrapped his arms around Nnoitra as he buried inside of him to the hilt. That was the one thing that Nnoitra hated the most, he didn't know who Yumichika's father was but every once in a while he would just start nonsensically screaming for him, just begging him to make it stop. Nnoitra withdrew immediately which earned him a gasp from Yumichika who just continued to cry. He left the head in and opened his eyes to look down. Nnoitra breathed heavily with wide eyes as he looked down at the figure below him. _

_A light knocking was heard on one of the black glass and Nnoitra scowled as he realized what Aizen wanted him to do, which was hurry the fuck up. He realized that this could be over very quickly if he wanted it to be. He knew he just needed to make it last until he was done, then he could pick a broken Yumichika up and escape to his room. "Oniichan" Nnoitra sighed and picked him up to sit on his lap while he moved to sit against the headboard. Yumichika wrapped himself around Nnoitra and put his head on his shoulder as Nnoitra picked him up by his hips and went to make him sit down on his cock. Nnoitra made sure to move the hair that went down to his lower back over to his shoulders and give the perverts a good view before he was forced to do a second show. Yumichika let out little gasps and whimpers the whole way down as he gripped Nnoitra's shoulders. Suddenly Nnoitra grabbed Yumichika's neck and held him to snap down onto himself. _

_Yumichika opened his mouth to choke out a sob and grabbed the hand around his neck. "The faster I'm done the quicker this is over with" he growled. Yumichika nodded and braced himself on Nnoitra's shoulders again. Still sobbing Yumichika began to move and Nnoitra was relieved when Yumichika began to sway and loose consciousness. He lay the smaller boy down and moved to his knees to pump quicker, never letting his tight grip leave the boys neck. Yumichika's hands moved to the hand around his neck and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he spread his legs sobbing louder as the furious pumps came. _

"_Onii" a strangled cry came from below him. Nnoitra clenched his eyes shut as he felt the blood run down his thighs and two tear drops rolled down his cheeks. _

With a sharp gasp Nnoitra woke up in the bed and put his hand to his chest. He breathed heavily and his eyes searched the room to find Yumichika. Nnoitra felt himself get angry and stood on shaky legs before ripping the IV out of his arm and turning toward the door.

"Shit, Nnoitra..stop!" Shunsei yelled as he was woken from his sleep to look up and see a giant struggling to get out the door. Nnoitra groaned and rested his back against the end of the bed before sliding to the floor and grabbing his head in pain.

"FUCK" Nnoitra yelled and clasped the front of his head. There were so many things beeping and making loud noises that he might just have to knock himself out. Shunsei was at his side in an instant.

"Nnoitra, you need to relax, your still hooked up to the damn monitors alright kid? Calm down you-"

"Yumichika" he growled then pushed the man away. Shunsei hit a row of cabinets with a loud bang and swore as a team of nurses came in to see what was wrong. Nnoitra freaked and looked around, finding a male nurse he swung his fist back and punched him square in the jaw. He was still sitting on the floor as the security guards from the hospital swept into the room and everyone fled. Shunsei on the other hand was standing in a corner screaming into his phone at Jyuushiro. In the end it took 6 security officers and two police officers to hold down a swinging Nnoitra who had broken two jaws, broken someone's arm, and busted more than a couple noses. By the time the sedation came Nnoitra had to quietly be taken to another room because they had broken all of the equipment. When the dust settled and the victims were explained where this 17 year old boy came from and why he was there no one ended up pressing charges and the male nurse immediately settled his pain with a hefty 'sorry' check from Shunsei. Guess that's just another one of the advantages of being from the infamous Las Noches.

(**)

Yumichika groaned as he heard loud pounding at his door. Gathering his wide open kimono while trying to escape Ichigo's death grip, Yumichika eventually got up and began walking toward the door. Not before looking down and smirking at how cute Ichigo was as he turned in his sleep and clutched a pillow to his chest whispering 'shh'. He sighed as he opened the door and his eyes widened as he walked into the hallway and promptly shut the door behind him.

"Uke-san..pleasure meeting you in a place like this" Jyuushiro's eyes squinted and he simply ignored it for once.

"Get dressed, Nnoitra woke from a nightmare and he is currently in a fight with several of the staff"

"What!"

"Yes, we must leave immediately. Shunsei called me in near hysterics, he says the first thing he started to yell was your name..apparently he's looking for you" Yumichika's heart clenched and he ran back into the room, slamming the door shut on his way back. He ran to the dresser and hurriedly began to pull on some jeans.

"Where's the fire?" Ichigo asked from the bed, sitting up with sleepy eyes. Yumichika walked over and gave him a deep kiss before turning to grab his emergency bag, cell phone, charger, and his wallet.

"Nnoi's in trouble, I gotta go. Lock the door when you leave k? Bye" Ichigo raised his eyebrow and yawned before falling back to go to sleep once more.

When Yumichika got to the hospital he gasped at the sight as he walked past Nnoitra's old room. It was in shambles, he walked past the nurses whispering quietly to the side. Shunsei showed up quickly and grabbed him by the arm to take him into the room down the hall. Tears began to pour from his eyes as he saw Nnoitra, he was strapped down to the bed and handcuffed, his eye was bruised and there was bandaging all around his head. Yumichika immediately began to untie him and was promptly pulled away by his arm by a security guard.

"I wouldn't do that ma'm, he's not stable right now-"

"Excuse me! You've made several mistakes here swine, firstly I am a sir you funky bastard. Secondly, this right here is my brother and you will be releasing me. Thirdly if you choose to grab me like that again I will be forced to start screaming and I'm sure that unstable son of a bitch that broke your nose will wake up in an instant and take something you can't fix next time..got it?" The security guard backed off and Jyuushiro took him out the door to explain the situation. Yumichika ignored the laughing nurse and quickly took off the restraints. With tears streaming down his eyes Yumichika tried to pull on the handcuffs to no avail. He tried to yank them off several more times before giving up and climbing up on the bed and throwing himself against Nnoitra's body. Yumichika moved his arms as much as he could around his body and cried silently as he dug his face into his chest.

"Yumichika" Shunsei questioned. "I-" Jyuushiro quickly 'ssh'd him and pulled him out of the room. He closed the door behind them and no one else was aloud in the room until morning.

Nnoitra slowly came to in another white room and he let out a loud moan of pain. He would have jumped out of the bed and renewed his fight if he hadn't felt the weight in his arms move and bury themselves deeper into his chest. Nnoitra looked down at the black hair pooled around his shoulder and went to run his hand through it, when he couldn't he groaned as metal clacked against metal and he pulled the handcuffs to test out their strength. With a sharp tug Nnoitra broke the weak handcuffs, obviously from the hospital security guards, and put his arms around the sleeping boy on his right side. Nnoitra pulled Yumichika to completely lay on top of his chest and leaned his head back with a loud sigh. Suddenly the boy snapped his head up and looked directly into Nnoitra's eyes. With a smile Yumichika laid his head back on Nnoitra's collarbone as the bigger man began to stroke his hair. He lay his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes.

"I didn't think you had nightmares" the boy whispered. Nnoitra chuckled.

"I don't. Bad memories. I couldn't find you" Yumichika laughed lightly through tears and dug his face into the broad chest.

"So you broke everything in your room and fought a bunch of people on my behalf?" Nnoitra grinned and rubbed his chin on Yumichika's head.

"Yeah mama, what else was I to do?" Yumichika smiled and took that as an answer.

"I missed you Nnoi, they say you'll be able to come home soon. I really can't wait, I feel so lonely when you're gone you know"

"I know" Nnoi kissed the top of Yumichika's head and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry" Yumichika looked up at him with confusion and Nnoitra just put his hand on the back of his head and guided it back down to it's previous position.

"I don't know what you did Nnoi but it's ok" Nnoitra's mind fried at that.

His thoughts wandered to all the horrible things he had ever done and he didn't really have much to say about them. He never felt guilty over what happened in Las Noches because he did just protect Yumichika. So why had he apologized? His mind raced and a memory of a certain blonde came into mind. To say he had been thinking of Yumichika's best friend would be an understatement. Now, it wasn't like Nnoitra hadn't had sex out of Las Noches. All of them had, except for his Yumi of course. But then there was Shinji Hirako, he'd always been entranced by those flirtatious jokes and hollow eyes but he never thought of being with him. Actually, he never thought of being with anyone except for Yumichika. But Yumichika was something he needed to protect, after he had been with Shinji and felt that overwhelming need to be there for him it was over.

So maybe that was what he had apologized for. Yumichika had always loved Shinji, the first night they had met Yumichika turned toward him and stated 'That is going to be my new best friend and if you **ever** touch any of my boys I'll rip your dick off in your sleep. Don't believe me Ani? Try me'. So why had he done it? It's not like Yumichika liked people at all so why had he fucked his best friend? Nnoitra felt like a bitch for thinking about it for so long. But then again that look in Shinji's eyes had killed him, he looked like Yumichika did when he was young. Before Yumi had stopped smiling so much and had no real feelings past pain and happy. Nnoitra didn't want to see it but he did, he peered his eyes deep down and swore that he could see the lonely soul. Much like his own pathetic self.

(**)

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled as he ran to his friends in the middle of the courtyard. Everyone turned toward them and eagerly looked up at him for some information. He had already told them his story about how Yumichika had come and knocked on his door last night to tell him that Nnoitra had some trouble at the hospital and that he had left in the middle of the night. Shinji quirked an eyebrow at him and asked why Yumichika would even think about going to _his _room and tell him but Ichigo just angrily replied _because he did _and that was it.

"Big news?" Ylfordt asked as Ichigo hopped up on the table and nodded.

"Well I went and talked to Kisuke..he said Nnoi got into this big ass fight. Buncha cops had to come in and hold him down, fucked most of them up is what he heard" Grimmjow cracked up.

"Leave it to Nnoitra to go into a hospital and send some people there with him at the same time. Fucker"

"Yeah well he was calling for Yumi so they had to get him"

"He was calling for Yumichika?" Shinji asked with a quirked eyebrow. He really shouldn't have felt the twinge of jealousy and then guilt that he had. Ichigo nodded and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "Wow, wonder why..you think he might have..I don't know, had a nightmare?" Instantly everyone in the group froze and looked at the ground. Ulquiorra huffed and got up to walk away, followed by a worried looking Grimmjow. Szayel put leaned forward and motioned for Shinji to lean in too.

"If he did it would have been about what he did to Yumi" he whispered. Ylfordt groaned and pulled Szayel back roughly.

"What do ya mean?"

"He doesn't mean anything!" Ylfordt yelled before sending an evil look at Szayel who sheepishly looked away. Shinji looked up at Ichigo who was looking down as well, hunched over with his hair covering his face, just smoking his cigarette. Shinji felt a cold chill run up his back at the looks on their faces, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

(**)

_What he did to Yumi_

Shinji was sitting in class just staring at his desk. Those words kept running through his mind and he couldn't get them out of his head. He suddenly went down with a loud sound of hopelessness and began to bang his head on top of his desk.

"Shinji Hirako, stop that right now!" Matsamoto yelled from across the room. But Shinji didn't stop, he just kept on going until he could get the thoughts out of his head. He remembered those words. _What he did to Shinji. _His mom had said in disgust. It was funny because he had loved his mother so much, but she loved her brother far more apparently.

When Shinji had come to the Seritei it was because of his Uncle, a big burly man with long curly blonde hair and piano talent. He had taught Shinji so much, how could he be in the wrong? His mom didn't believe him, neither did his drunkard father, or the school councilor. It wasn't until Jyuushiro Ukitake had come to his school to discuss his case with the principle that anyone even listened to him. He owed his life to that man, Shinji really didn't know what he would do when he left the Seritei. They offered college classes but he would have to eventually do something and he couldn't imagine what.

_What he did to Yumi_

_What he did to Shinji_

It was a disgusting concept to conceive of. That Nnoitra, Yumichika's protector and hero, had done anything to him at all. But the context of the statement was what shocked Shinji the most. What would he have done that he had nightmares? Shinji wondered if Nnoitra had been thinking of him while he had been gone. It had nearly been a week and a half, maybe Nnoi didn't even remember it. He had just had brain surgery after all. Yumichika had texted all of them and told them Nnoi would be coming home soon. Shinji knew that Ichigo had been sleeping in Yumichika's bed before he left to sleep at the hospital with Nnoitra. He hadn't seen him since, Jyuushiro had shown up once to tell them that their friends would be home soon and that's it. To get information on Yumichika you had to go to Ichigo nowadays. A bit to obvious for Shinji's thoughts but eh, whatever.

"I said stop!" Shinji looked up at his teacher with innocent confusion and tilted his head to the side.

"Pardon?" Matsamoto looked red like a tomato that might just explode.

"GO TO UKITAKE'S RIGHT NOW" Szayel laughed and turned away when the glare was turned toward him. With a defeated sound Shinji gathered his things and walked out of the classroom, he walked to his room and collapsed onto the bed. He reached out and grabbed the sleeping pills from the nightstand and took them. Soon a sweet dreamless sleep took over him and Shinji couldn't help but feel relieved at the quiet.

(**)

Ichigo nearly fell out of his chair as he was roused from sleep by the vibrations from his pocket. He grinned as he saw who it was and quickly hid it to text back.

**Yummi- Hey sexy..;P**

Yumichika glanced over at Nnoitra, who was fast asleep, then pulled out his phone to text to his secret honey. He smiled enthusiastically as he immediately got a text back.

**Strawberry: Hello sleeping beauty, when u comin home?**

**Yummi: Soon. Where ya at?**

**Strawberry: School, fun yeah?**

**Yummi: Haha, sux 4 u. Miss ya.**

**Strawberry: U better.**

Yumichika promptly closed his mouth as he let a laugh slip out and nervously looked at Nnoitra again. He knew he shouldn't be so cautious but you never know. Nnoitra had a scary side to him, sometimes he would be sleeping all the way across the room and the next thing you knew he was hunched over you looking into your computer, asking why you were reading dirty stories. He was weird like that. Yumichika decided to play it cool and waited a minute before texting back. As soon as he looked down there was another text.

**Strawberry: But u know I miss u 2. 3**

**Yummi: I know you do, already texting on cue. Good boy. **

Ichigo rolled his eyes and grinned at the questioning look Grimmjow was giving him. He just realized how strange it must look, he was sitting there in the middle of class with his hands in his lap grinning like a fool.

**Strawberry: Yur askin for it u kno**

**Yummi: *bats eyelashes* Me? For what?**

**Strawberry: Wait n c**

Yumichika put his knuckles to his cheeks and wondered if his cheeks were as red as he thought they were. So he decided to play a game, Shinji always taught him games. Shinji told him that one day he would need to know how to catch a man and this was one day to do it.

**Yummi: Aw but I wanna kno now!**

**Strawberry: I gotta spell it out?**

**Yummi: I suppose..u kno im not as good as these things as u. Really clueless yanno?**

Ichigo smiled and look a look around the room. It seemed no one was paying attention to anything, even the teacher who had apparently been dozing off on top of his desk.

**Strawberry: Well theres me+u, u + me, me+u+shower, u+me+stairway, couple things come to mind. **

**Yummi: Ooh I c. N if I sed id com up tonite? **

**Strawberry: Me+U. All that matters.**

Yumichika decided to ignore all the reasons that was so wrong and glanced at Nnoitra again before texting back.

**Yummi: So u think u can jus stick that monster in me anytime u want? U think so lowly of me. **

**Strawberry: Lol. He's not a monster, he's a caterpillar. Delicate. **

**Yummi: So what if I wanted a monster? **

Ichigo looked down at the text for about two minutes before slapping himself in the head and taking a deep breath. Why does Yumichika have to do this in the middle of class? He never does it when he sneaks off into the hospital bathroom for a goodnight kiss through the phone. No, he does it when Ichigo has 20 other people around him already suspicious of his filthy intentions.

**Strawberry: Then id give him to u. **

Yumichika's face burned at the whole situation and swore to himself. He really didn't want to leave Nnoitra in this room alone but this was strange. Yumichika shrugged inwardly and texted back.

**Yummi: Aw, but im all alone now..what do I do until then?**

**Strawberry: Idfk. I am at skool, please don't make me think of it. I nearly bust a nut wen u first txtd me, how long cud I possibly last now?**

**Yummi: Lol. So u were thinkin of it. Dirty boy.**

**Strawberry: Im on my knees begging.**

**Yummi: That's a gud luk 4 u berry. Did I mention im alone?**

**Strawberry: No ur not.**

**Yummi: Yuhu..just got out the shower. Still in my towel. **

**Strawberry: Im shutting my phone off.**

**Yummi: I thought u wantd me ovr 2nite.**

**Strawberry: Ur gunna kill me one day. I c it comin.**

**Yummi: Ya, me 2. ;P**

**Strawberry: Not funny. **

**Yummi: U want me in my happicoat or my nu silk hm?**

**Strawberry: dnt wear anything. **

**Yummi: Lol. I have to walk across the hall. **

**Strawberry: I'll break all the light bulbs so no1 can c but me.**

**Yummi: &wat happens wen I get there?**

**Strawberry: Anythin u want..u r a queen yanno.**

Yumichika rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh. How was it that this bastard could make him laugh even when he was trying to be bad? Ichigo was a hard nut to crack. No pun intended.

**Yummi: Ha ha ha. I want u 2 tell me. **

**Strawberry: Evrythin babe, every position, orifices, pleasure spot, anything I can make u cum by.**

"What are you doing?" Yumichika let out a yelp as his phone dropped to the ground and the battery popped off. He turned swiftly to see Nnoitra walking up behind him and looking down at his phone.

"You broke my phone!" Yumichika exclaimed as he reached down and picked up the broken pieces from his cellular device.

"What were you doing" Nnoitra said as he closed in on Yumichika who had a bright shade of red splashed all over his face.

"Nothing Nnoi, go back to bed before you break your head you big freak!" Nnoitra rubbed his fingers against his chin and looked quizzically down at Yumichika.

"Thought I told you not to be readin' them damn stories anymore. They're gonna give you some bad ideas one day" Yumichika laughed nervously and shoved his fixed phone into his pocket before helping Nnoitra back to his bed.

"I asked you what you were doing.." Ichigo looked up at a mildly angry looking Komamura and glanced over at a laughing Grimmjow.

"Uhm..I- I was-" Ichigo was relieved when the class bell rang and he hurriedly grabbed his bag and clutched his jacket to his body. Grimmjow punched Ichigo on the shoulder as he walked out of the room. "I'm going to die a happy man" Ichigo plopped down on the benches took a deep, deep breath. He honestly didn't want to think of what would happen if Yumichika had meant it. He knew he didn't of course but it was an annoying thing to toy with him like that. When Grimmjow caught up he had a barely contained pink flush across his cheeks. Ulquiorra put the back of the hand on Grimmjow's forehead and looked at him.

"What's wrong Grimmjow?" Grimmjow shrugged and picked Ichigo's fallen phone out of his pocket and placed it in front of him. The orange head groaned and picked up the cell phone.

"Nothing..just..confused about the world right about now"


	6. The Homecoming and Some Confessions

Nnoitra grumbled as Yumichika just went on and on about how happy he was that they were leaving. He felt sorry that he had invited this never ending mouth to stay at the hospital with him.

"Yes, yes. Amazing day as well. Maybe you'll be wanting to go to a picnic when you get home." Shunsei said as he walked beside them holding the bags as Nnoitra was wheeled out. The boy had nearly flipped again when they didn't want him to walk so Shunsei was just happy for the unexciting day. It was highly annoying and it was just a natural instinct to walk about, especially when you had all the legs that Nnoitra had. Nnoitra finally jumped up when they arrived to the truck and stretched before digging into Yumichika's coat pockets to find the present that he knew was there.

"No" he raven warned and struggled to keep his pockets closed as they were picked and sent the taller man a death glare as his grin became wide. Carefully plucking the cigarettes out of his pocket Nnoitra kissed his forehead and ripped open the package. "Such an ugly habit Nnoitra" Yumichika spat and turned to climb into the front seat.

"Neh" his tongue clicked and he threw himself to sprawl over the back of the black truck's leather seats. "If memory serves it was you who got me in the habit"

"Shut up" he said rolling his eyes. Yumichika turned toward the window and leaned his head on the glass as Shunsei laughed and they made their way back to the Seritei.

(**)

"You know they're coming back today" Ulquiorra stated in his natural monotone voice. Shinji smiled and fiddled with his hands. He and Ulqi had been bored so they came out and sat on the benches before class began. If Shinji had one person in the group that he spoke to the least it would be Ulquiorra Schiffer. He always thought the little black haired lady boy with the green tears tattooed on his face had disliked him, after all he wasn't really 'one of them'.

"Yup..I thought you told Szayel to meet us" Shinji said as he glanced around and saw no sign of pink hair within the crowds.

"I lied" Shinji's eyebrow quirked and he looked into the deep green depths that were Ulquiorra's eyes. They were big, glassy, and always seemed accusing. He suddenly felt a cold chill come over him as he thought that maybe Ulquiorra had found out, he hadn't told anyone so how would he even know? He had made sure not to say a damn thing about Nnoitra since the tall man had left, so how could he know?

"So whatcha wanna talk about Ulqi-chan" he drew out with an outlandishly big smile. The green eyes squinted at him and turned dark.

"I would like to speak with you about your relationship with Nnoitra" Shinji could swear that he felt his heart stop mid beat. It was like he'd gotten hit with a bus and this little thing in front of him was driving it.

"Relationship? I really don't-"

"Before you begin with falsities I implore you to tell the truth, seeing as you don't know what I know and I will know if you lie" Shinji swore inwardly and looked down at his entwined fingers. He really was busted, what could he do? Ulquiorra was going to tell Yumichika and he would lose his mind, why not at least come clean now and maybe the group would go easy on him. With a sigh Shinji replied.

"Are you going to tell Yumi?" Ulquiorra scoffed and seemed to look down at the blond even though he sat lower.

"As if I could. I, unlike you of course, give a damn about the way that Yumichika will feel when being put in certain situations. I'm not going to be the one to see that pain flash on his face as he feels his heart rip out of his chest and slice into little, tiny pieces" _Ooh, nice imagery. _Shinji thought with a frown.

"Ok. Then what do you want?"

"I would like to know why you would do this, Nnoitra is like a brother to him and you are one of his best friends. Didn't you even for once think of what this could do to him?" Shinji sat and listened carefully. He had never heard even a twinge of emotion, except for the occasional laughter come out of Ulquiorra's mouth. This was bad, but it wasn't like he didn't know he had fucked up before.

"Of course I did why wouldn-"

"And yet you still did it. You didn't think about Yumichika and you weren't thinking of anything but yourself" Shinji flinched mentally and felt tears prick his eyes.

"I did, I have been okay! Look, being here is hard enough for all of us. I..I just, Nnoitra made me forget. He made me forget everything and I could actually take a look around me and feel something. I never felt it before, sorry Ulqi. I am, I never had anyone like Grimmjow to hold me at night and make me feel better. I didn't fucking have friends when I was growing up okay!" Shinji could feel tears streaking down his face but he really didn't care. "I am sorry, I just-"

"You nothing!" Ulquiorra's voice boomed and he stood, pointing an accusing finger right into Shinji's face. "**You" **he seethed. "have to follow two fucking rules when dealing with Yumichika. Don't ask about Las Noches and don't touch Nnoitra. Two rules Shinji! I thought we told you this when we started hanging out with you. I know it's hard, I do understand. But you don't know the real Yumichika, you think you do but all of that that's just a happy little mask that he runs around in. **I **don't know real Yumichika, and you just fucked the only person who does. I sincerely hope you're happy with the decision's you've made for yourself Shinji Hirako"

Ulquiorra spun on his heels and turned to stomp away, people cleared him out a path as he walked. Shinji put his palms to his eyes as he cried his eyes out and he hurriedly pushed off to his room.

Throwing himself face down on his bed, the blond buried his face into the pillows and sobbed his heart out.

(**)

Yumichika flung the truck door open and threw himself into the smiling pink haired boys arms.

"I missed you so much my dear!" Szayel beamed and hugged him tight. Nnoitra opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the two who were embraced like they had been away from each other for twenty years.

"Damn, you'd think someone'd died" he commented. He nodded his head at his crew and walked to the back to throw some bags at Ichigo.

"When did I become a bellboy?" he asked after punching his grinning friend in the stomach.

"Since ya started livin beside me, course" Yumichika turned and smiled as he heard the voice, he hadn't noticed that Grimmjow, Ylfordt, and Ichigo had been standing there waiting for them in the parking lot until he heard Ichigo. _Seeeecret lovererers, that's what we are..trying ta find a way.._ He sung to himself in his head before letting out a small laugh.

"So you fixed yet Godzilla?" asked Grimmjow.

"Neh. Gotta take pills n' shit forever. Stop me growing I guess" he shrugged and began to walk. They waved Shunsei off and headed toward he and Yumichika's room. The raven haired beauty's smile widened as he saw small dark figure walking toward him with the tiniest of smirks on his face.

"Ulqi!" he squealed before turning to run and embrace his friend.

"Oh joy!" Nnoitra mimicked and clapped his hands in a flamboyant smile. He glanced before stopping and looking down at the two.

"Hello, Nnoitra-san. How was your stay at the hospital? Everything went well I presume" Ulquiorra asked while shoving his hands in his pockets and looking up at the one eyed man.

"Sure did, it was great they gave me all these happy pills for my head to..gonna be highed up for months" he grinned devilishly.

"Hey where's my Shin-chan?" Yumichika whined and looked around them. "I told him when we'd be here"

"Hm..I haven't seen him all day" Szayel said as he glanced at the other boys retreating backs.

"Yeah, me neither" he lied and looked down at his feet. Ulquiorra wasn't really in the mood to explain how he had made the bitch cry so he just waved it off and helped Szayel drag Yumichika to his room.

(**)

Yumichika lightly tapped on the door before slapping himself in the head as he realized that it was unlocked. He had been out with Nnoitra and the gang for a while before forcing himself to get up and checking on Shinji. Honestly he missed his best friend dearly and he wanted to see him. Fuck Nnoitra.

Walking in, he switched on the dim light switch and took a deep breath as he saw the scene before his eyes. The blond was sitting on the bed with his knees to his forehead wrapped around himself. Shinji quickly turned his head up as the light was turned on and buried his head in his hands as he saw the figure standing at the door. But he'd already seen the damage. It looked as if his best friend had been crying all day, his eyes were red and puffy and his hair was an absolute mess. Yumichika exhaled and softly closed the door behind him, turned off the light, and stumbled over to the bed. He sat down and wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy.

"What's wrong?" he whispered as he pulled Shinji into his lap and began to rock him back and forth. The blond quickly shook his head and put an empty bottle to his friend's chest. Yumichika sighed as he realized that Shinji had run out of sleeping pills. He pulled them back to lay together and grabbed the sheets to wrap it around them. "It's okay Shinji..your safe now" The blond nodded and let out a choked sob then entangled himself in Yumichika's embrace. "You wanna talk about it?" Another shake of the head. "Ok"

(**)

Shinji woke in a haze and he blinked his eyes to take in his surroundings. He lifted his face from the soft shoulder he was lying on and smiled to see the gorgeous face of his best friend. Shinji didn't actually remember how he had gotten into this position but he was happy that he was here. He missed Yumichika and the guilt was killing him. The blond had decided to stop this whole thing that he had with Nnoitra and eventually someday in a very long time confess. It had to be many, many years later though because right now it was just too soon. He needed to stop thinking of that dastardly man. It really didn't matter how he had made him feel or how much he wanted to be with him, he had to make a choice. It was between his best friend and his lover. Shinji just had to find a way to make Yumichika give up Ichigo as well. **That **little secret just might kill them both. So in his head he made a check list. First he would find a way to stop thinking about Nnoitra, maybe a new toy perhaps. Then he would have to find a way to get Ulquiorra off of his dick. Then lastly he would have to find a way to get Ichigo off of Yumichika's before they did something that they would both regret.

A very audible burp came from somewhere across the room and Shinji nearly jumped out of his skin. He was mostly surprised because Kensei never came home, ever. He usually spent most of his time with that Lisa and that big man Love. But when Shinji saw who was casually sprawled out on Kensei's bed his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. There, lying around like he owned the place, was none other than Nnoitra Gigla sucking down a beer. Glancing down Shinji scowled at all of the empty bottles strewn across his once clean floor.

"Wakey wakey, rise and bakey" Nnoitra giggled as the bottle fell from his hands and he reached down to find another. Shinji wondered how the big bastard always did that, he didn't even look up and yet he could feel that he knew he was looking at him. Shinji huffed and sat up to look at the man who just tilted his head to the side and glanced in his direction.

"How did you get into my room?"

"Same way I got into your bed" Nnoitra laughed and opened another glass bottle. "Right through the front door" The blond let out a cry of frustration and sat up to glower over at him.

"Get out" he hissed quietly and pointed toward the door. But Nnoitra just ignored him and began to hum to himself. Shinji really wasn't in the mood for this, he had just decided to force thoughts of this perverted tall man out of his head and he just shows up like this. It seemed that nothing could go worse right about now.

"Keep your panties on Shin-chan. I aint hurtin nobody. Jus came to see ya is all, just a shame that my little Yumi-kun is here. All the things I been planning to do ta ya while I been away and all-"

"**Shut Up **Nnoitra" Shinji looked down nervously to his best friend and took a deep breath to see him sleeping peacefully. He felt bad that Yumichika had climbed into his bed and rocked him earlier, now he was so much guiltier. Especially with the grinning maniac across the room who was just beginning to rub himself through his jeans. "Stop it Sicko!"

"Neh" Nnoitra clicked his tongue and turned to look up at the ceiling. "You didn't even come see me when I got back, how rude.." Shinji groaned and put his hands to his face. There was no way he was going to get out of this, he had two options. He could either run out of the room crying wolf or wake up Yumichika and tattle. The latter of the two sounded like a better plan to him. "Though it would be a shame for Yumi to wake up and see what I was gonna to tonight"

"You better not touch me!" Shinji squinted his eyes and crossed his arms as Nnoitra swung his legs over the side of the bed and turn his attention to him. Standing, Nnoitra walked over to Shinji and knelt in front of him. The blond closed his eyes and turned away. He could feel a blush creep onto his cheeks as the one eyed man got close. His breath hitched as he felt a soft kiss on his lips, Shinji couldn't find the strength to push him away as the kiss deepened and strong hands came to grab onto his knees. Forcing them open Nnoitra wedged himself in between them and put his arms around Shinji.

When Nnoitra went to pick him up he was confused as he felt some resistance. He broke the kiss and looked down into the frightened eyes of the small teen. Smiling he forcefully lifted him up and went to stand beside the bed and bent over Yumichika. Shinji grabbed onto his neck and sent him a deathly look. Laughing Nnoitra reached down and flicked the brunette in the ear. Shinji's eyes bulged out and he flicked the tall man back.

"Ge away chichi.. m sleepy" Yumichika grumbled in his sleep before rolling over and pulling a pillow onto his head. Nnoitra lifted an eyebrow and shrugged before straightening up and walking to the bathroom.

"Yumi was drinkin with us before he came ta getcha..he'll be knocked out for the rest a' the night" he stated before setting Shinji on the counter and leaving the door open wide enough so he could see Yumichika from where he stood. Nnoitra made a grunt of frustration and picked Shinji back up and turn him so that he could rip the jeans down and open up his own.

Shinji let out a soft moan as he could feel Nnoitra's dick slide in between his cheeks and his back pulled against a lowered chest. He felt sloppy kisses littered down the back of his neck and he looked into the mirror to see what was taking so long. Nnoitra's eyes furiously scowered the bathroom in search, Shinji quickly realized that the lube was in his closet. God..damnit..

"Fuck it Nnoi, stay on point" he growled before trying to lean backward into the erection that was straight as a nail. He looked up to see Nnoitra's grin widen and he raised his hand to turn on the sink. A loud 'eep' escaped Shinji's lips as he was finger fucked with the warm water, he nervously looked over but realized he couldn't see anything from his position. Nnoitra was leaned back though, cautiously watching for any movement from the bed.

"Ya ready bitch?" Nnoitra huskily whispered as he brought his head to the entrance of the puckered hole. Shinji nodded and gasped as he was slowly entered by the monster cock.

Shinji braced his hands on the counter as he was filled to the brim and whimpered as he was slammed into. _Fuck fuck..shoulda got the goddamn lube this fuckin hurts.._ Shinji thought to himself and bit into his lip to stop the sounds from falling from his lips. Nnoitra lifted one of his feet to the countertop as he put a hand to his mouth and pulled him back to the hard chest. Shinji's left hand covered Nnoitra's right as his left hand braced the wall in front of him. A shiver coursed through his body as the bigger man's left hand came to clasp around his erection. "Ah, Shinchan…how sweet. You didn't fuck nobody huh? Not since I fucked ya neh.."

Shinji weakly attempted to suppress his cry as Nnoitra began to move. He felt hands painfully gripping at his hips and the way the one eyed man began to pump him he really didn't know how much longer he would last. This is what he had been waiting for, he needed this. As best he could he shook his head and muffled a sound under their hands. "Not good enough neh?" Shinji was close to tears. Here he was, getting hammered by his best friends brother while his best friend slept in the next room. He was sick, depraved, and about to spew his load all over the wall because it just felt so damn good.

Shinji was soon pressed against his mirror, mouth still covered attempting not to make a sound with a wild crazy man pounding into him from behind. The only sound in the room was the light tapping as Nnoitra's balls tapped onto his ass. Shinji's leg was impossibly higher and he squealed as his prostate had begun to be furiously attacked. Nnoitra's eye had been watching between him and the person in the next room. Shinji had detected a pattern in the man's movements but he really hadn't taken the time to care much. The blond moaned as with every thrust he had begun to be lifted and plowed deeper into. He momentarily moved Nnoitra's hand away to whisper a sex laced 'fuck me nnoi' and with that he was bucked into until they both felt that sensation spread through his body, his inside's tightened and he began to feel his heart pulsing before Nnoitra began to pump at him again.

(**)

Shinji quietly gasped as he was slowly taken in the dark bathroom. His hands on top of the counter and the back of his head rested against the wall. The only shine of light came filtered through the half closed door from his room and time seemed to stand still. Shinji felt shivers of pleasure wrack through his body at each push. When Nnoitra said he'd been thinking of him he believed it was a lie. When he found his pants being torn off he knew he was in trouble, he tried to stop but Nnoitra was very adamant about needing him right at that moment. But then the one eyed sex god said that he missed him and Shinji's head nearly exploded, he instantly melted into the strong arms and gave himself up.

Silent cries fled his lips as he felt a familiar sensation course through his body for the second time in a wondrous night in the bathroom. He gasped and felt his hips raise, clutching onto Nnoitra shoulders as he came. Lips crashed onto his own and Nnoitra groaned. Shinji gripped tighter as he was slammed against the wall and felt as he was filled with the bigger mans seed. The drunken man leaned his head against his shoulder for support as Shinji moved up and down to ride out the pleasure.

For a few moments Shinji just lay back and heavily breathed with the big man resting against him. Soon they separated and went back to the bedroom. Both hung their heads in shame as Shinji climbed back beside Yumichika and Nnoitra lay on Kensei's bed. Briefly Shinji turned to look at the man with his hands folded behind his head once again staring up into the ceiling. "Missed you too" he whispered before laying his head down and soon he was asleep.

(**)

_Szayelapporro Granz_

_Loves_

_Ylfordt Granz_

_Szayel looked down at his writing written in the dirt with a smile. He looked over at his younger bestie, his name was _

_~~AA~~_

_He smiled and put a heart around it. The boy beside him looked just as thrilled and kissed him on his cheek with a thank you. "You spell real good Szay" the young black haired beauty said and embraced his friend. "How does Nnoitra look?" Szayel looked down at his friend with a superior smirk and huffed as he began to spell out Nnoitra's name to show him. _

"_It's how its __**read**__..not look." The boy nodded and his mouth made a wide 'o'. "Here! See, pretty" Szayel said then looked up to his friend and watched as his ever present smile faded from his face. "Yu?" he questioned before following his friends gaze. Szayel watched as a silver haired snake looking man came to walk up to him with a bright smile. Aizen walked behind him with his own smirk. He frowned as Yumichika lifted his arms and was picked up into an unwanted hug _

"_Helllooo...I'm so glad your available today and see I almos' dint come..lucky me neh?" the tall man said as he stroked his hand on the boy's cheek. The black haired boy flashed a small smile and wrapped his arms around his neck. _

"_I'm glad you came today Chima" he answered barely audible. As he lay his head in the big man's shoulders he suddenly turned his head to peer down at the pink haired boy that once sat beside him. _

"_An' who is this mama?" Szayel wrapped his arms around himself as both sets of men's eyes fixated down onto him. He found himself wondering where Ylfordt was, Yuli would make them go away. But this was Aizen, he can't say anything. _

"_This is Szayelaporro. He is seven, primarily he does shows with his brother though" Aizen answered for him and kindly smiled down at Szayel."Szayel, stand and bow to the man. He is your superior after all" Szayel hastily stood and did as he was ordered. _

"_Hm" The fox inquired and looked down at the pink haired boy. _

"_Chima, m' sleepy" the younger boy said and quickly closed his eyes as the man turned his attention back to the boy in the orange kimono in his arms. _

"_Aw, sleepy head?" the silver haired man crooned and turned to walk back into the mansion. Aizen looked down at him and nodded before turning and leaving him shaking. _

"_As you were" Szayel watched as he walked back into the house and closed the door. It wasn't until right then that he realized he was scared stiff, as soon as that door closed it felt as if a large weight had been lifted off of his chest and he could finally breathe. _

"I had a dream" Szayel said lowly, the class was almost over and there wasn't any conversation going anyway. Everyone turned their seats and Jyuushiro nodded his head. The pink haired boy looked up and swore to himself for even saying anything, he glanced over at Yumichika who simply looked bored fiddling with his fingernails.

"Would you like to talk about what happened then?" Jyuushiro asked with a light smile. Szayel just looked down again and took a deep breath. He knew he shouldn't feel so horrible about sharing, it wasn't like he hadn't done it before.

"I really don't know what it was, just a useless memory. I swear as I was sleeping I could remember everything. But when I woke up it's like everything got fiddled. I suppose it was just something sneaking up on my subconscious. I mean, I don't really know"

"How about telling us what you can remember then?" Jyuushiro encouraged. Szayel sighed and closed his eyes to replay the sketchy memory.

"I remember writing my name in the dirt and someone was with me. We were sitting in the garden, I don't know why. We had so many things to be doing I really can't comprehend how or why we were even sitting there. Just doing nothing, I really don't know what to say..I remember Aizen. The bastard with his fuckin smirk and those goddamn glasses. Yeah I remember that son of a bitch" Szayel spat and opened his eyes to look up at the ceiling. "But there was a man with him, and all I can remember is he scared me. It was like having a rope around your neck pulling as tight as possible without causing death. I just remember the way he looked at me. He was tall and his eyes never opened, no matter what he was doing. I saw him walking through the halls all the time, just walking with that stupid grin. Always with that fucking grin and he had silver hair. I just can't remember why, he came and picked him up"

"Him?"

"Yeah" he whispered as his memory strained and came back to him. "Yeah, the boy beside me. I was so afraid, when I woke up I was just shaking. I couldn't even go to my first two classes because Ylfordt kept me home in bed" Szayel swore inwardly and looked up at Jyuushiro with a frightened expression. He wasn't supposed to be sleeping with Ylfordt, sex was banned in the Seritei. "Because he was worried sick of course, I was just so…scared? I kept thinking in my head how scared the boy must have been. I nearly pissed myself when he looked down at me"

"Who was it?" Ulquiorra asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. He seemed entirely too interested for Yumichika who feigned boredom and checked his hair in a mirror.

"I thought it was you"

"Not I" Ulquiorra said with a shake of the head.

"Well it was somebody, he called him Chima. That's the only thing I could remember about him. That his name was Chima" All eyes turned to Yumichika as he laughed grandly and flicked his hair as he watched himself in the mirror.

"Chima" he mocked and brushed his fingers through his hair. "His name was Gin Ichimaru" Yumichika smiled to himself and the bell sounded to alert them of changing class. The room was silent and they watched him pick up his bag and watched him as he sighed and left the room with Ulquiorra on his heels.


	7. The Effect of Gin Ichimaru

Yesterday..

Yumichika laughed grandly at the insinuation. Shinji and Ikkaku? How..Pitiful..Damn the bald headed man for trying. Though he was a bit surprised when Shinji turned him down so suddenly, his best friend usually enjoyed playing with his food even if he wasn't going to eat it, which for some reason wasn't the case now. The class bell rang and as they got up to grab their things Yumichika felt a vibration in his pocket. He raised his eyebrow and looked down at the unknown number.

"Hello?" he answered in the hallway.

"Ah, Yumichan.." the voice purred on the other side. The brunette froze and looked over at Shinji who was looking at him curiously. He took a deep breath and shrugged at his friend.

"I'll catch up kay?" he said quietly as he walked past Shinji and out into the courtyard. "What do you want Chima?" he spat and crossed an arm over to his waist.

"Don' be so mean Yumichan..i jus' wanta see how you been doin an' all that..doncha miss me?" An amused voice said into the phone. Yumichika walked and sat on the bench, he put his elbows on his knees and curled into himself trying to stop the constant shakes that had been coursing through his body since he first answered the phone.

"No" he responded simply. "So what, you're out of prison again then?"

"Neh..wasn't really **in **prison to begin with" he chuckled. "When ya gonna come see me?" Yumichika rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He ran his hand through his hair and took a brief glance up to look around the courtyard. Occasional groups of people passed him due to changing classes.

"I'm not Chima…you can't call me like this ok? I'm not supposed to have contact with my primary attacker's asshole" Another chuckle followed his statement.

"Attacker's? Strong words _Yumichan.._im no' so sure you' papa here would like ya sayin such mean things ta me yanno..what exactly have them crazy people been pumpin inta you' delicate head neh?" Yumichika let out a small gasp and he sat up straight to listen to him more intently.

"Papa? He's..with you?" Yumichika said and felt the expression on his face soften. He felt a sharp tug on his chest as he said it. Aizen was there, out of prison...and he was speechless.

"Yup yup..judges are getting awfully easy to pay off yanno, kinda sad when ya think a it..course im sure if ya were kidnapped yer daddy would do anythin' he could ta getcha back too"

"Can I talk to him?" He heard two sets of chuckles come from the line.

"When ya come over you can do whateva ya want Yumichan..but ya gotta go to class memba?" Yumichika flinched as the bell rang on the other side of the courtyard and signaled the late bell.

"How..you cant just-"

"Oh! On that thought, Souske wants ya ta know yer lookin just like yer mama these days..So purty..see ya soon Yumichan!"

Yumichika sat there and breathed deep for minutes just staring down at his phone. Chills went through his body as he thought over the words. They saw him, they knew his class schedule impeccably down to the last second. Now what the fuck was he going to do with himself? Gin Ichimaru had actually called him on the phone, his Chima.

Yumichika couldn't actually remember the first time that he had met the fox faced man, actually it seemed like Gin had been there his entire life. Back then Gin was younger, barely sixteen when he was a child. But that was before Las Noches, that was when he lived with Aizen after his mother died. That was such a long time ago, it was worse back then. At least when Las Noches came around Aizen's attention could be held with something else and not just him, not Chima though. Gin always loved him, told him he would never let him go.

Yumichika actually felt himself wonder what Gin looked like now, he must have been about twenty five or something. Probably taller too, he wondered if Gin still had that long white hair and that beautiful smile. Yumichika knew he shouldn't think of him that way but he always liked the way Gin smiled, to look in his eyes was another story, but that smile. It was constant and never strayed, only when Chima thrust up and for a few moment's his eyes closed and his face relaxed as he came. It only happened when he was inside him and he could still remember the way Gin would blink his eyes open and lower his head to look at him in this serious look that he always got after that moment of serenity.

It was strange to conceive of but in some strange way Yumichika actually missed Gin. Gin had lived with him his whole life before the Seritei, might even be considered a substitute brother of some sort. That would be if Gin hadn't been a sadist who liked nothing more to see Yumichika broken and heaving from fright, which actually happened to be a lot. But then there were those times that he would have to crawl away from Aizen after a punishment and he could actually feel some sort of empathy from Gin who would cradle him for a while until he stopped crying and then take him to Nnoitra's room. But as rare as those times were Yumichika's mind just couldn't help replaying all the bad times around the tall lanky man. To say it hurt would be an understatement.

(**)

"_Chima chi..your cheating" Yumichika whined from on top of Aizen's bed. Ichimaru Gin was laying down beside him playing cards. Today was his birthday and that meant he could do whatever he wanted. His first wish was to sleep in Nnoitra's bed, which he was happy to wake up in this morning. Then he hadn't really made any plans. But he knew Gin and Aizen would always be there, they were always nicest to him on his birthday. _

"_I'm no' cheatin little mama" Gin grinned and looked back down at his cards through slatted eyes._

"_Papa, is there six kings in cards?" Yumichika turned and asked the man sitting at a desk on the other side of the room. Aizen looked up momentarily with a smirk, the light twinkled in his glasses as he looked over at the small boy sitting on the bed. _

"_I'm certain there is Yumichika.." Yumichika huffed and crossed his arms. He knew how to play dead fish, this man in front of him certainly did not. Nnoitra told him for a fact that there were only four kings, and yet Gin had 3 pairs! It was a lie, and he knew it._

"_Fine" he gave up and threw himself down on the mattress. Yumichika had been called into Aizen's room immediately after waking to open a present. That was what he wore currently, a beautiful light blue kimono with cherry blossoms running down it. It was too long and went down to the floor but he still had to love it all the same, Chima put a lot of thought into it after all._

_Yumichika felt a weight settle beside him and arms pull his small frame to their chest. Gin cuddled with him and ran his hands through his long hair. "So whatcha wanna do today Yumichan?" Yumichika opened his eyes to look at the large red door that led the hallway and thought to himself._

"_Can we go outside?" he asked quietly. He felt the widening of a grin on his shoulder and Gin's head turn to look over at Aizen. After a moment Gin laughed and turned him over easily to lay him atop his chest. _

"_Why o' course we can Yumichan" he rhymed with a bright smile. "Its yo' birthday you know" _

"_And where would you like to go then boy?" Aizen asked, not looking up from the desk. Yumichika looked down with confusion and thought deeply. He never really went out, only a few times he could remember going out and it was always to meet potential clients. _

_Yumichika remembered once long ago when he was young they took him to play with a man in a big house with cherry blossoms falling everywhere. It was a wonderful day, the man was so nice. He was one of his occasional clients who talked to him for a long, long time before telling him to do anything. It was one of his favorite memories. _

"_Can we go see the cherry trees?" he asked putting his little hands on the naked chest in front of him. Yumichika didn't bother looking up at the silver haired man's face, he'd experienced the creepy sensation that one got while looking up into his eyes and it was his birthday. Nobody should be scared on their birthday. _

"_Cherry trees..hm..where can we see cherry trees?" Aizen chuckled in amusement at Gin's question to himself and looked over at Yumichika._

"_You want to go to the Kuchki's residence for your birthday?" The boy looked back at the man and opened his mouth to reply but he couldn't find the words. _

"_Oooh, dinner and a show" Gin crooned and hugged him to his body. "Well if tha's where ya wanna go fo' ya birthday Yumichan than lets go.."_

Today..

Yumichika smiled as he and Ulquiorra walked out the doors and he saw Nnoitra already sitting on the bench with the other teens. Straddling his seat, he wrapped himself around the tall man and rested his head on his shoulder. One of Nnoitra's arms came to encircle around his waist and pull him into a more comfortable position. He simply sighed and closed his eyes to feel Nnoitra's calm breathing.

"What's wrong with ya?" Nnoitra asked quietly and rested his chin on his head. Yumichika sat silently and continued to rest against his big counterpart. Both missed the sad look on Ichigo's face as he looked over at the black haired males sitting directly across from him.

"Szayel had a dream" Ulquiorra said as he sat down beside Grimmjow. Ylfordt groaned and got up to look over at the door.

"Where is he?"

"With Ukitake-sama in the share room" The blond nodded his thanks and started to walk in the direction that they came. "As I was saying, Szayel had a dream about a man and Yumichika just happened to star in it" Nnoitra looked over at the emotionless man with anger.

"Explain then, bitch"

"He is not a bitch" Grimmjow growled and slammed his fist into the table. Nnoitra's grin appeared and his eyes connected with fiery blue ones.

"Fine, explain slut..better for ya kitty?" Grimmjow seethed and rose before feeling a hand on his shoulder and pull him to sit back down.

"Both of you trash will shut your mouths or im not telling either one of you anything" Ulquiorra threatened and looked over at the men staring daggers at each other. "My name is Ulquiorra and you'll do best in the world if you learn to remember that Nnoitra. I am your superior"

"Yeah fuckin' yeah, alright now what the fuck happened?" Nnoitra spat and moved forward to rest Yumichika's back against the table.

"Nothing actually, he couldn't remember his name. Yumichika remembered, then laughed and walked out. That's all" Ulquiorra finished with a blink. Nnoitra sighed and moved his cheek to rub into Yumichika's hair.

"Who's name?"

"Gin Ichimaru. Are you satisfied?"

"Sure" Nnoitra grumbled before swinging his leg around and picking up both their bags to sling around his shoulder. "Later Ichi" he waved as he picked Yumichika up and began to walk to their room.

"See ya" the orange head nodded and watched his retreating back.

"Fuck was that about?" Grimmjow asked with annoyance. Ichigo simply groaned and folded his arms on the table and let his head rest on them. "And who the fuck is Gin Ichimaru?"

"He was one of Aizen's top soldiers" Ulquiorra commented and looked away from his boyfriend. "You two wouldn't know him, he only liked Yumi. Used to give him presents. I remember this one time he brought him all this candy and he didn't eat any of it, he just gave it to Szayel and I. They were these little crickets from China"

"He's in jail then huh?" Ichigo asked and looked over at Ulquiorra who just shrugged.

"I don't believe so, most of Aizen's men are still roaming the streets. Szayel and I read an expose about Aizen being in an 'open' jail. We never had the heart to tell Yumi though, or really any of you"

"What!" Ichigo exclaimed and sat up quickly. "I can't believe it, all the shit he did and he's not even locked up..bastard"

"It's just money Ichigo. I doubt Aizen will ever go away"

(**)

_Yumichika laughed as he ran through the trees and hid to escape the soundless fox who chased him through the fallen cherry blossoms. He dipped down low to cover himself in a large tree that was wide enough at the base that it would surely be impossible to find him. After a few seconds of hiding he turned and looked through some branches to investigate a snap on the ground that he had heard. When he didn't spot anything he relaxed and turned slowly to go back down into his crouched position behind the tree. A scream followed by merciless laughter fled his mouth as he was scooped up into long lanky arms the moment that he had turned to see the grinning face. _

"_Found ya Yumichan!" Gin exclaimed and held onto him tight as he stood tall and spun him around. Yumichika's laugher was halted as they stopped and Gin turned him to see a tall stern looking man standing a few feet away from them. The man had black hair, black jeans, black shirt, silver clips holding his hair, and a loose green scarf around his shoulders. "See Byakun, toldja I wasn't lyin'" Gin stated with a mocking inflection as he set Yumichika back onto his feet. "An' looka this, Yumichan came all dolled up and pretty to come see the cherry trees an' yer stuck on the 'nobility' shite..so mean Byakun" Gin scolded. _

_Yumichika looked up at the cherry trees above his head and began to ignore them. He really didn't care, today was his birthday and the flowers always fell on his birthday. It was beautiful and made him feel good to watch them, not many things made him feel good so he was just happy to be able to sit here and experience it. _

_He momentarily looked down to gaze up into Byakuya's eyes as they connected with his own. Quickly looking away Yumichika let his long hair fall over his face and he did his best to stare somewhere else. This was until the black haired man knelt in front of him and brushed the hair out of his face and tucked it back behind his ear. A light kiss was placed on his cheek and he looked up to see slated gray eyes intently staring down at him. Byakuya had a soft smile on his face which caused him to unconsciously smile back. _

_(**)_

Yumichika lay cradled in Nnoitra's arms for what seemed like moments when actually it had been hours. Jyuushiro had phoned a few hours ago and Nnoitra had just picked opened his phone to let it fall to the floor and stay that way. He hadn't cried, or whined, or said anything actually. He felt the memories slap him in the face and he just couldn't stop it. Every time he closed his eyes he would see their faces, all of them.

Nnoitra hadn't said anything either, just lay with him holding him contently. He let his mind melt to when he would beg to sleep in the now tall mans room. He remembered the day Nnoitra had been brought to him. He had two eyes back then, and he was smaller. Not as small as Yumichika, he had always been the smallest of the group. Except Ulquiorra of course, but Ulqi had more strength. When he was young he would smile but when he was in Nnoitra's room he always broke down. He cried about the tiniest things back then, like when Nnoitra pricked his finger on a thorn and he whined for three days because no one had explained to him that a tetanus shot wasn't for all spiky things.

He could remember the way Nnoitra would wrap him in his long arms and hold him. There was nothing sexual about the embrace, nothing threatening or scary. Nnoitra only scared people who were imbeciles, and that he was not. Yumichika couldn't remember falling into a deep sleep but it came.

(**)

_He clenched his eyes shut and thought about Nnoitra. Yumichika's forehead was pressed down into the mattress and his hands were permanently fused to his neck. He blocked out the noises and feelings and simply thought. He knew there was no way to get out of this so he didn't even say much. Though he couldn't deny the rapid tears falling from his eyes as he was taken. _

_A shudder ran through his body as it became unbearable, he was torn and begging now. Though it just seemed to make things worse for him as a moan was the man's response. The man behind him swiftly withdrew and flipped him onto his back. Dark gray eyes came above his own as the man climbed onto his knees on the bed with him. "Say it again" Byakuya growled and pinned his arms above his head as he entered him again. _

"_Eh" he sobbed and looked up with frightened violet eyes. This was how it went with Byakuya Kuchki. One moment he was the nicest person you could ever meet, he would be sweet and caring and touch you like no other person ever had. The next moment he would have you undress, then the pain began. The only time he was nice in bed was when you had his dick in your mouth and he was only sweet so you wouldn't bite down. "Pleasse Bya..it hurts" he whimpered and gasped as he was roughly thrust into. Byakuya's head was thrown back and he felt his backside begin to fill uncomfortably. _

_Gin sat on the other side of the room naked as the day he was born just grinning in amusement as he stroked himself and watched the two from a good view. Byakuya groaned and stood, he released Yumichika's wrists and stare down at the damage he had done. "Fuck" he whispered, Yumichika flinched as he noticed the way the gray eyes raked over his body and the man's cock twitched again like it had before when this whole fiasco began. _

"_Come 'ere Yumichan..come finish Chima off neh?" Gin clicked his tongue. Yumichika sniffled and wiped his face with the back of his hand as he scooted away from Byakuya and slid off the bed. He shivered as he felt both men's eyes follow him as he walked across the room and knelt in front of the fox. _

Yumichika sprang up in the bed and cried out in the darkness. His mouth was slack as he heaved and attempted to control his hectic breathing. Pressing a hand to his throat Yumichika growled and ripped off the scarf that hung from it. A cold wind struck him with a hard shake and his eyes searched the room for the body that had apparently left the bed. He quickly got up and went to turn on the light, when he saw nothing he ran to the bathroom and checked all over to see nothing. The clock said it was almost twelve so where the hell could he have gone?

Nnoitra had left him. He was all alone and Nnoitra was gone. Yumichika thread his hands through his hair and pulled as he slid down the wall, his adrenaline was pumping so hard he couldn't see straight. After a few minutes of dry crying/heaving Yumichika picked himself up off the ground and went to find someone he knew would be there when he looked.

Slamming the door open Yumichika threw himself into Ichigo's room and his eyes instantly found what they were looking for. There was Ichigo Kurosaki sitting on his bed with a game controller, he had been laughing to something Grimmjow had said before he burst into the room. Now there were three sets of eyes focused on him and Yumichika just couldn't tear himself away from the auburn gaze to notice Chad or Grimmjow looking up at him with astonished faces.

"Yumichika?" Ichigo asked and quickly got to his feet to spring over and wrap his arms around the smaller teen. "What's w-" Yumichika didn't really care what Ichigo had to say, as soon as the arms went around him a warming sensation fled his whole body and he roughly pressed his lips to Ichigo's. Wrapping his arms around the orange head's neck, Yumichika was promptly slammed into the nearest wall and his legs were lifted to straddle the bigger teen's waist.

"Uh huh" Grimmjow said with a raised eyebrow as he looked up and saw the two go at it like..well horny teenagers. He had never actually seen Ichigo and Yumichika be intimate in any way and this was a little relieving, at least it was proof that his friend wasn't completely crazy. Both he and Chad realized it was time to leave when Yumichika's hand reached down and began to unbuckle Ichigo's belt. He would have stayed for the show if Chad hadn't grasped his wrist and led his hopeful eyes out of the room.

"Hmh" Ichigo muffled a sound as Yumichika pulled him free and began to stroke him as he rocked himself up and down on the standing man. "Shit" he breathed before holding Yumichika to himself and fell over to the bed.

Ichigo slid his jeans off, never disconnecting his lips from the greedy kiss the boy beneath him was giving him. Then he gasped as he yanked Yumichika's off as quick as he could, more than relieved when the brunette lifted up and allowed him to do so. Ichigo detached from him for a second to pull his shirt over his head and throwing it somewhere on the floor. Yumichika followed and slipped his own off before putting his hand on the back of Ichigo's neck and pulling him back down for a hungry kiss.

The orange head soon found himself pushed onto his back, landing with a loud groan he was promptly sat on top of and he shivered as their bare chests touched. Yumichika wasn't thinking, not paying attention to himself or what was going on he just let loose. He slid down the long body and took the hard cock into his hands.

"_That's it mama, ah..yer such a natural..so pretty" He clenched his eyes as he felt hands behind him. _

Ichigo thread his fingers through the black hair as his erection disappeared into the hot mouth of the boy between his legs. "Ah shit Yumi, ya gotta..staap..nnngh fuck" he groaned as Yumichika pulled back and swirled his tongue around the head of his cock.

Yumichika's eyes stayed open and he ran his fingers down the orange pubic hair before moving down to cup the large mans balls in his hands. Ichigo bucked into his mouth and he clenched his eyes shut.

"_Naah, take it all Yumichan..so pretty.." Yumichika gagged and struggled as his head was held in place and thrust up into. He cried out around the large member and let the everlasting tears fall._

Yumichika choked a sob as he soon pulled back to the tip as his mouth was sloshed with wave after wave of cum that fled into his mouth. Ichigo's hand was gripping onto his hair which he knew would have hurt if the adrenaline hadn't been flowing so thoroughly through his body. He swallowed the cum and felt a little drip run down his chin, just as he lifted his hand to wipe it away Ichigo sat up and pulled him forward to straddle his waist. A shiver went through Yumichika's body as he licked the side of his chin and kissed him on the cheek.

"_Mmm..ya like tastin me lil mama?" Gin asked with a smirk, pulling the weak body to his arms._

Yumichika let his legs wrap around the orange heads waist and he felt his hardness rest against the other's stomach. He gasped and rocked himself on Ichigo's thighs, his chin was roughly grabbed and he was forced to open his eyes to look into the fiery auburn eyes presented to him.

"Are you gonna regret this?" the orange head asked in all seriousness. Yumichika quickly shook his head and pressed their chest's together. "I sincerely hope you feel that way in the morning" he growled before flipping Yumichika to his back and capturing him into another heated kiss. Yumichika's head fell back as Ichigo pumped at his erection, while kissing him and reaching over to the desk to reach inside of a drawer and retrieve a clear bottle from inside of it. Yumichika gasped as his face was grabbed again to look directly into Ichigo's eyes again. "Look at me, me and you..no one else alright? Stop thinking"

"I want you Ichigo..fuck..i do..please..p-please make me forget. Ichi..i need" Ichigo groaned and rested his forehead against Yumichika's as he reached down and prepared the boy beneath him. Yumichika moaned and he felt his eyelashes flutter against the orange head's face, he felt wild sensations rip through his body as he was fingered and he lifted his hips at the wondrous feeling. "Ichi..Ichi" he chanted and placed shaky little kisses all over the teen above him's face. He placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulder's and raised his legs to his waist.

Yumichika's mouth opened in a long gasp as Ichigo pressed his erection into his entrance and began to slowly push in. His eyes connected to an equally wide eyed Ichigo who just stare down at him. He would swear he saw Ichigo look down into his soul, deeper than anyone's ever gone before. Everything went still for a moment and he felt nearly deaf, only hearing his own and Ichigo's pulsing inside of him. He would have sworn that in that epiphany of a moment that butterflies came out of his ears, red became blue, and the world exploded to desolation around them. For the first time in his whole life he felt so alone, yet sharing it with someone else. Like everything was obsolete and this is as good as it would ever get.

When Ichigo sat fully inside of Yumichika he let himself breathe, the orange head looked down at him with this wide glassy eyes non-believing look. Yumichika breathed deeply and stare back, most likely with the same shocked expression. "Yumi.." Ichigo whispered. "I love you" Tears sprung to Yumichika's eyes and he didn't bother to wipe them away as they travelled down the sides of his temples. Their eyes stayed connected as Ichigo began to move slowly inside of him.

_The orange haired boy sat in the middle of the garden and sniffled as he patched up his own scuffed knee. The gauze was quickly snatched from his hands and he was surprised to look down and see a younger boy pull his leg to a bent position and clean it for him. The boy was very pretty, he had a bright pink kimono on and his long black hair fell against the ground as he sat and looked at his knee. _

"_Hi" The beautiful boy smiled. "What's your name?" he wiped the tears from his eyes and looked into the violet eyes that were staring intently into his own. _

"_Ichigo Kurosaki" he said quietly to the boy who seemed to just smile wider. He watched in amazement as the boy expertly cleaned and wrapped his wound before standing and looking down at him with the kindest expression he had seen in weeks. Ichigo had just got out of storage, he was broken in before having any 'clients' and the training took a long, long time. _

"_It was nice to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki" the beautiful boy said before turning to walk away. _

"_Wait!" Ichigo said quickly as he watched his retreating back. The boy turned with a smile and a flick of the hair. _

"_Yes, Ichigo?" _

"_What's your name?" _

"_My name is Yumichika Ayasegawa" Ichigo smiled the first true he had ever smiled that day as he looked up at the pretty boy looking down at him. _

The memory smacked them both in the face like a freight train and Yumichika began to shake in pleasure as a warm sensation spread through his body and he saw stars. All he saw was the orange haired man in front of him. His mind, soul, and body instantly were overwhelmed with Ichigo Kurosaki and it was like he couldn't remember anything else. At that moment there was no Nnoitra, no Aizen, no Gin, no pain, just Ichigo. "Ah, Ichigo..I-..I love you" he moaned and arched into the body above him as he came onto their chests. "Eha" he sounded as Ichigo rode out their orgasms, just staring down at their joint bodies. Yumichika put his hand to the side of the orange head's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Yumichika lay gasping and wrapped his arms around Ichigo as he lay on top of his chest, his head was in the crook of his neck and they lay feeling each other's declining heart beats.

"Thanks" he whispered into his ear. Ichigo grinned and raised himself to his forearms to look down into the post sex sedated face of the beautiful Yumichika Ayasegawa, his beautiful Yumichika Ayasegawa. He laughed as he watched the sleepy violet eyes look around the room.

"So I'm guessin you enjoyed yourself then?" Ichigo asked to Yumichika's amusement.

"Yeah but, and I know this is gonna sound really crazy but I can't remember how I got here" Ichigo laughed and kissed him on the lips again.

"No shit..well you came through the door. No explanation needed" Yumichika sighed and leaned up to kiss him back.

"Did you mean it?" he asked quietly, as soon as the question left his mouth he felt a wide grin spread against his lips. The orange haired teen pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I did, and I do..I love Yumichika Ayasegawa..I have, for a long ass time. And im glad you've caught up" Yumichika laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders above him.

"I love you too Ichigo.." Ichigo couldn't have felt happier then he was at that moment. When he was young he was an orphan, he grew up as a sex slave, and he honestly wouldn't trade a damn second of it if that meant giving up this moment right here.


	8. The InsanitySilent Warning

Nnoitra rose with a loud yawn and sat up to stretch on the pink bed spread. After a second of confusion he looked back down and grinned at the naked boy beside him. Shinji was wrapped up in a big blanket and his face was relaxed, it was nice to see him without the wide grin..he looked beautiful. Nnoitra blinked his eyes and his heart stopped as he saw the clock beside the bed. _Shit. _He thought to himself before springing up and quickly dressing.

"Hm?" Shinji mumbled from underneath the covers. He peeked his head out and watched as Nnoitra quickly threw all his clothes on. Shinji couldn't help at this moment feeling like a mistress. The big man had snuck out of his room in the dead of the night to come fuck him and as soon as the sun rose he was ready run back to Yumichika's arms. Nnoitra leaned down and kissed him before turning and running out of the room. "Bye" he whispered as the door was slammed shut.

(**)

When Nnoitra arrived to his room he growled as he found it empty. He checked under the beds, in the bathroom, then in the closet. When he didn't find anything he punched a hole through the wall and smashed his foot into Yumichika's dresser. "Fuck!" he shouted before picking the damned thing up and flipping it over.

Yumichika was gone, he honestly didn't know how to react to it. He had never left Yumichika in the night and Yumichika had never left him. Guilt tugged on him as he wondered where the boy had gone, most likely to someone's room. Nnoitra picked up his phone and dialed 1. He swore when Yumichika's phone began to ring on his bed. "Fuckin shit!" he yelled and kicked his mattress.

Nnoitra took a deep breath and attempted to compose himself while pressing 2. He could hear Ichigo's phone ringing in the next room and soon a groggy voice answered.

~in the next room

Ichigo grumbled as his phone rang. Sighing he turned over and snuggled the warm body on him deeper into his embrace and went back to sleep.

"Son of a bitch answer your goddamn phone" Nnoitra yelled and banged on the wall.

Yumichika sprang up on the bed with wide eyes and looked around the room as he heard the voice. Ichigo instantly pulled him back down and moved to pick the phone off of it's charging stand.

"It's Nnoi" the black haired teen whispered and looked at Ichigo who shrugged then yawned.

"I think he's lookin for you" Yumichika huffed at the insinuation and cuddled back into the naked body beneath him.

"Good. Don't tell him where I am"

"Hello?" Ichigo yawned into the phone.

"Do you know where he went?" Nnoitra said into the phone, obviously straining his anger.

"Who?"

"Don't fuck with me Ichigo, you know who the fuck I'm talkin about..you hear from him last night or not!"

"What, Yumi? No..why?" Nnoitra growled and hung up the phone. He pressed 3 and dialed again. After a few rings a light voice came on the phone.

"Yeah?" Ylfordt's soft voice said in sleep.

"Is Yumichika over there?" he said hastily.

"Yumichika? Oh..uhm..no? Why the hell would he-" Click. Nnoitra growled and kicked the bathroom door open.

"Fuck" he yelled and punched through a tile on the wall. Soon he pressed the 4 and the phone went to voice mail twice before someone answered it.

"It's fuckin' eight in the goddamn morning Nnoitra. This better be important" Grimmjow murmured in his half sleep.

"Do ya know where Yumichika went you mother fucker!" he shouted. There was a moment of silence and slight shuffling before an answer came.

"What?"

"Yumichika..Yumichika Ayasefuckingawa ya fuckin dunce" A sharp 'no' was answered before the line went dead and Nnoitra momentarily looked down at his phone in shock. He made a mental note to punch the bastard in the face the next time he saw him.

Nnoitra soon started to panic. He paced back and forth the small room and pulled at his hair, he began to truly believe that he was going crazy. Every bad situation that Yumichika could be in flashed before his eyes. What if he went out and got kidnapped? What if he was angry at him and drank too much then got..no nothing like that was supposed to ever happen again. He was supposed to be there and protect him at all times. But he wasn't, he was a fucking idiot who went out and got some ass while **his **Yumichika was hurt. Nnoitra sat on the bed and pulled at his hair while rocking himself back and forth trying to think of where he would have gone.

Picking up his phone he swore as he realized he had no idea what Shinji's number was. Nnoitra felt on the bed and turned on the screen to the purple covered phone. He noticed 4 unanswered text messages that Yumichika had gotten last night. He quickly read them all before even thinking about it.

**Uli: Hey babe, you okay?**

**Strawberry: R u ok? **

**Strawberry: Yumi?**

**Shinchan: Call me**

Nnoitra fiddled with the touch screen and swore as it took him at least five minutes to press the call button.

"Helloo Yumikun" Nnoitra took a second to grin at the happy voice that came through the phone.

"Nah..Yumi's gone..can't find him anywhere"

"Nnoitra? What do you mean you can't _find _him?" Shinji said angrily.

"I mean I can't fuckin find him bitch. Cause at some fucked up point in the goddamn night I decided to come to some fuckin whores house to get some! Now come the fuck over here and help me right the fuck now!" Nnoitra screamed into the phone and stood to begin pacing again.

"Fine Nnoi, just calm down alright. He's fine, ill be over in a minute" Shinji ended the call and got up to get dressed. He dialed Ichigo's number and groaned as he was on call waiting.

Yumichika lay on the bed completely wrapped around the body passionately kissing him above of him. He gasped as Ichigo slowly moved inside of him and arched up as his throat was kissed. He could hear Nnoitra throwing a tantrum in the next room, probably calling everyone in his phone looking for him. All he could think was 'good riddance', Nnoitra left him in the middle of the night to go do who knows what. He deserved to feel all the things Yumichika felt when he first woke and hurriedly looked all around the room for him.

"Fuck Yumi" Ichigo moaned above him, he placed his hands on either side of Yumichika's head and slowly ground down into the tight body. A whimper fled the brunette as his prostate was repeatedly brushed and he put his hands on Ichigo's lower back, guiding him back to that place over and over again. They both ignored the constant ringing of the orange head's phone and continued.

Ichigo dove back down and swept the brunette into his arms as he quickened the pace and stroked the erection between them. Yumichika's mouth opened in a silent cry and his head was thrown back into the pillows, his eyes clenched enjoying every second of it as a powerful orgasm struck his form. Ichigo soon followed as he felt the tight velvet walls constrict on his dick and massage the nut right out of him. "Gah fuck" he groaned before collapsing on to the body beneath him. He slipped out of the passage and sighed in peace.

After a few minutes Ichigo felt on the floor for the forgotten phone and dialed back the number that had been blowing up his number. "Yeah?" he weakly answered as he lay his head on Yumichika's still heavily breathing chest.

"You're a fucking dick you know that Kurosaki? I know you know Nnoitra's on a fuckin rampage right now looking for Yumichika.." Grimmjow growled into the phone. Yumichika laughed which put a smirk on Ichigo's face as he snatched the phone away and put it to his ear.

"Helloo Grimmy..Yumichika speaking!" he said happily as if nothing happened at all.

"You know it's not fucking funny, I know you two are on this-"

"Whoops Grimmy, call waiting!" Yumichika laughed at Grimmjow's objection and clicked the phone over to the other caller.

"Yumi speaking, can I take a message?"

"Yumichika Ayasegawa, you do..and I know you do so don't lie..know that Nnoitra is _freaking _out about you right? Like freaking, Szayel called me in tears because no one knows where the fuck you are.."

"Well that's not true at all Shinchan, you know where I am. Nnoitra left me last night, left me, to go somewhere and didn't even get back until now..so why should I care about how he's freaking out about nothing? Simple, I don't."

"Ergh..ok, ok..I'm going to your place alright? I suppose I'll keep him sane until your done with whatever the fuck it is your doing right now" Yumichika giggled and he heard Shinji's gasp. "You didn't you…your giving me full details.."

"T.t.y.l. Shinchan!" Yumichika laughed before ending the call and kissing Ichigo's forehead.

"Hmm" Ichigo murmured and kissed his chest. "Love ya.."

"Love you too"

Shinji sat in the destroyed room with a sigh. He sat on Yumichika's bed as he watched the man walk back and forth with a vengeance. Catching his hand, Shinji stood and walked over to sit Nnoitra down on his own bed.

"Nnoi" he whispered and for the first time he noticed that at some point in his mindless rambling, Nnoitra's eye patch had fallen to the ground and it gave him his first view of what the man looked like with nothing on his face. There was what looked like a silver plate sunken into the hole where an eye once was, the first time he saw Nnoi he thought it was a birth defect or something but now..he saw the scars. There were deep knife marks on the outsides of the silver hole. He stood in between his legs and put his hands on his shoulders. Shinji came down to straddle the tall mans lap and huffed as Nnoitra looked away from him. "He's fine.." He realized that Nnoitra didn't know his patch had fallen and his eyebrows knitted in frustration. Shinji let his finger tips dance across Nnoitra's cheek and his wrist was firmly grasped as he went up toward his temple. Nnoitra's eye was fixated on his face with anger and he felt all time stop.

"Whatcha think yer doin neh?" Nnoitra clicked his tongue and looked into Shinji's eyes. The blond moved his hand back toward his face and the grip loosened on his wrist as he traced the eyebrow of the missing eye. A shiver went through Nnoitra's body and he took a sharp intake of breath as Nnoitra wrapped an arm around his hips and pulled him down onto his growing erection. "Shit Shin..don't do this to me right now"

"What?" he whispered as their faces slowly got closer to each other. The blond shuddered as their lips touched and the kiss deepened.

It wasn't but twenty seconds after Shinji wrapped his arms around the shoulder's and was laid gently onto his back before the door swung open. "Nnoi, we cant-" Ylfordt froze still as his eyes found the two on the bed. **Nnoitra **was on the bed with **Shinji** and they were **kissing**.

"Eep!" he in took breath and turned to slam the door shut as quick as he had opened it. Szayel looked over at him from Ichigo's door with a raised eyebrow and confused expression.

"What?" the pink haired boy asked. Nnoitra wrenched the door open and stepped out into the hallway, he looked down at Ylfordt then over at Szayel who stood with a bent head and his arms crossed.

"Did you see Yumichika?"

"No" Szayel spat and squinted his eyes as Shinji stepped out behind the tall man. "What the fuck are you two doin that..oh, uhm Nnoi?" Szayel relaxed and looked over at Ylfordt who was looking away into the end of the hall. Szayel rolled his eyes as he noticed the reason for Ylfordt's sheepishness. He pointed to his left eye and nodded his head up at Nnoitra. "Eye patch?"

"Ah shit" Nnoitra swore then walked back into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Nnoitra took a deep breath and closed his eye. He reached back and locked it before sitting down on Yumichika's bed. He felt terrible, fuck the fact that Ylfordt had just caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. He just wondered where Yumichika had gone, he must have felt alone. Nnoitra made him feel alone, and it wasn't like he was any sort of sentimental person in the slightest but this was Yumichika.

Laying back Nnoitra sighed and sunk into the mattress. Yumichika would come home to him, he was fine he always was. He was just mad and this is just punishment, he was kidding himself worrying about the boy. Nnoitra ignored the banging on his front door and Shinji's swearing floating to his ears. Shinji was what got him into this in the first place. The little bitch with his blonde hair, tight ass, his goddamn constant flirtations, the way he texted him every night to say goodnight since he'd returned to the Seritei. The fucking whore brainwashed him, he knew it, he could feel it coming over his body in spades.

_Fuckin whore. _He thought to himself as he got more comfortable on Yumichika's bed, rolled his body into the dark blue sheets and fell asleep.

(**)

Yumichika looked down at Nnoitra all wrapped up in his covers with a smirk. He threw his keys down and stepped over his upturned dresser into the bathroom. After taking a shower and throwing his clothes into the hamper he sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through Nnoitra's hair. Yumichika liked it when Nnoitra took off his eye patch, even though it may have freaked a few people off in the past he thought he still looked beautiful. After all it was Nnoitra and nothing could make him ugly.

Yumichika settled down next to him and wrapped his arms around the tall man whose legs hung off the sides of his bed. "Hm?" the voice grumbled and slowly woke from his sleep. "Shin?" Yumichika sprung up with a growl and punched the man in his jaw.

"Who the fuck is SHIN! Are you dreaming about my best fucking friend you goddamn pervert!" Yumichika seethed and brought his foot down to kick Nnoitra in the back. Nnoitra groaned and turned before another hit connected to his body.

"Yumichika?" he asked and blinked his eyes out of their dream haze. He sat up slowly and looked around the room in confusion. "Ah, shit..I didn't-"

"You're a goddamn pervert Nnoi!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!" he shouted back angrily.

"You said 'Shin', im just gonna assume that your sickness has spread to your brain" Nnoitra grunted and rose to his full height. He towered over Yumichika who stood his ground with his arms crossed.

"Sickness?" he spat.

"Yugh Nnoi, herpes is incurable kay.." Nnoitra let out an animalistic sound and grabbed Yumichika by his neck to slam him into the nearest wall and lift him off his feet.

"Can't fuckin believe this shit. I'm fuckin callin everyone worried fuckin sick about you all..fuckin..day and you do _this _because I had an unconscious dream about some bitch you happen to know!" Nnoitra screamed and pulled him back to shove his head into the wall again. Yumichika screeched and kicked as hard as he could between the tall mans legs. Now Nnoitra could have ignored the pain and gotten right back up, but seeing as this was the idiot he had sworn to protect he "decided" to crumble onto the floor and hold his sack with a whimper.

"Oh, _you_ were worried _sick _about _me_! What about last night Nnoi, when I woke up screaming my fuckin head off? Where were you then huh! You weren't worried about me when I was lying on the bathroom floor heaving my brains out because _you _left me were you? No Nnoi you weren't so don't come in here and scream and shout because I left. Cause you know you don't really give a shit..let me guess where ya were you bastard..hm lets see, what does Nnoi do when he goes out and plays? Oh yeah, he sticks his dick in random whores while _Im _at home worried fuckin sick. Fuck you Nnoitra!" Nnoitra grumbled and looked up at the violet eyes looking down at him with anger.

"Im sorry" Nnoitra whispered and looked to the ground.

"Oh, I didn't hear that…wha?" Yumichika said and put his hand behind his ear, turning it to mock hear him better. Nnoitra grumbled and stood up.

"I said I'm sorry okay? Yeah I was out putting my dick in something so what? Where the hell were you?" Yumichika giggled and shrugged before walking over and sitting on Nnoitra's bed.

"I went out"

"Where?" Yumichika huffed and looked away from the man.

"Out..now come on Nnoi, we missed like all our classes. The least we can do is show up for share right?" Nnoitra moaned in pain and clutched his head.

"Ah, noooo..my head.." Yumichika giggled and reached for his phone to dial the main offices number. When he finally got a hold of Jyuushiro he explained that Nnoitra had been having a migraine all day and they weren't going to classes. Though he seemed like he knew they were lying he let them stay home. Yumichika and Nnoitra spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up the room before settling down on the tall mans bed to watch some mind numbing daytime television.

(**)

Yumichika chewed the end of his pencil in thought as he looked over at Renji. That little bitch wanted to fuck his boyfriend, he should be taught a hard lesson. He was currently sitting in the lunch room with Shinji, Szayel, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow and things clicked in his head as he devised an ingenious scheme to mind fuck.

"Szayel.." he said with a smirk. His pink haired friend turned his glasses down and looked to see what Yumichika had turned his tables on. "You wanna have some fun?"

"Ooh, why Renji? He's like, annoyingly cute"

"Uhm, yeah..but I'd like to get a point across. That little whore Abari has a massive crush on Ichigo and I think someone needs to inform him he's not in his place" Szayel laughed and nodded his head. It wasn't unheard of for other members of their little group to intimidate outsiders. He couldn't count how many times Yumichika had berated Nnoitra's lovers for nothing, just to have some fun.

"What are you gonna do then?" Shinji asked. Yumichika and Szayel both shrugged with duel grins and rose to slowly walk toward Renji.

"Helloo Renji!" Yumichika beamed a bright smile and sat with his back to the other people that the red head was sitting with. Szayel sat on the other side of him and straddled the seat. Renji looked back and forth at both of them with a raised eyebrow and his eyes settled in confusion. _This is strange, Yumichika and Szayel talking to me? Why? What the hell did I do? _Renji thought and settled his eyes on Yumichika.

"Uhm, hi Yumichika"

"What do you want?" Toshiro Hitsuguya asked from the other side of the table. Szayel flicked his hair and glared daggers at the little man.

"Oh, I'm sorry Toshichan..I think you at least have to be say-" he held his hand up right past Toshiro's head. "Yey tall to speak to Yumichika-sama" Yumichika grinned at the name, it was just another way of shoving his superiority down their throats. He didn't have to look back to see the vein popping from the boys head or the steam pouring out of his ears.

"So Renji, mind taking a walk with us? I wanted to discuss some..things..with you"

"Uhm.." Renji began and searched through his mind for an answer. If he did go with them he was in trouble, but then if he didn't he was most likely going to have to fight Grimmjow who he could just feel looking at him from the other side of the room. "Sure..I guess"

"Oh good, and see Szay, told ya we didn't have to have Nnoi come for just a little talk with him.." Yumichika smiled and grabbed Renji's hand to pull him up and away from the table. Szayel grabbed onto his other and led him into the empty hallway on the outside of the room. Yumichika roughly shoved Renji's body against some lockers and pressed their chests together. "So Renji..how are you today?"

Renji could feel the blood pulsating and his heartbeat in his ears. It wasn't everyday that the most beautiful person in the Seritei had you pinned up against the locker with their face practically touching yours. "I'm..fine?"

"Oh good, I think now would be a wonderful time to have a discussion about my friend then.."

"Friend?" he squeaked when he saw a flash of silver dance behind Yumichika's head. He slightly moved his head up and looked over Yumichika's head to see Szayel standing right behind him with a wide grin. Renji couldn't see what he was moving in his hands but he defiantly heard the clacking of metal tingling together constantly.

"Yes..you know Ichigo donchya?" Renji gulped as Szayel raised his hands and showed two butterfly knives expertly spinning through his fingers. He swooped high in the air and flicked one forward, Renji flinched when Yumichika caught it right before it hit him in the head. "Kurosaki, orange head.."

"Yeah I know him..look I don't know what this is all ab-" Renji grunted as he was kneed in the stomach, before he had time to hunch down and grab himself a strong grip came around his neck and shoved his head into the locker. Both knives stopped and he took shallow breaths as he looked down at the two. Szayel leaned forward with a wide grin and his glasses hanging off the bottom of his nose and his arm stretched out to aim directly at the left side of his throat. This while Yumichika squeezed tight onto his neck and he felt soft lips graze against his jaw line.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are very beautiful Renji?" Yumichika whispered against his ear. "All these pretty little tattoo's flittered about..just magnificent..can't imagine how anyone would want to bruise you so..roughly. You know when Szayel and I were in Las Noches we were forced to get tattoos as well" Yumichika pulled down his ever present orange scarf and Renji felt his heart stop as he saw the tattoo. There, in the middle of esophagus was a single number written in gothic lettering. He felt his heart stop, it was a 1. "Pain was pleasure there, we took care of each other-"

"Yumichika I didn't-" Szayel scoffed and flicked his knife, Renji didn't actually feel the cut from the sharp blade but he defiantly felt the blood running down his cheek.

"Do not interrupt swine!"

"My point being this Renji" Releasing the read heads neck he stepped away with a smirk. "Ichigo Kurosaki has a tattoo as well, and if you were smart enough you would know what that meant" Szayel stepped back and licked his blade before spinning closed and slipping it back into his pocket. The pink haired teen grabbed the unsuspecting read heads hair and with all his force brought him down and kicked his knee into his nose. Yumichika quickly caught his head and leaned down to look at him on his knees. "It would be good for your health to stay away from what is mine. Wouldn't want anything to happen to those pretty tattoos." He said as he brought the butterfly knife down to trace one of the spikes on his forehead.

"Fuck" Renji growled as he was let go and collapsed to the ground. He held onto his nose, which poured blood all over the front of his shirt as well as the ground.

"Have a good day Renji" Yumichika said in a dangerously low voice as he flicked his hair back to glance at the boy on the ground. He clicked the knife closed and slid it back into Szayel's pocket. Yumichika looked into the amused eyes of the pink haired boy and saw a flicker of passion. Without thinking he pulled on Szayel's pocket and he fell into his arms with a giggle. The brunette leaned forward and gave his friend a sensual kiss on the lips before rearranging his scarf and making his way back into the cafeteria.

Their kiss may have lasted only mere seconds but Renji got the message loud and clear. Ichigo was his, Szayel was his, Nnoitra was his, and so was everyone else. A particular memory popped up into his head as he sat himself up and leaned back against the locker.

"_I don't get that whole number system a yours yanno, why numbers? Why not names or like pictures or something. Just plain weird to me" Ikkaku said with a raised eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. This was share class and suddenly it had become very interesting. Las Noches was a mystery and these subtle explanations were little clues into the world of Ichigo Kurosaki. Renji thought to himself._

"_Nah, the numbers mean everything" Nnoitra shrugged and stretched out into his chair. "The higher rank the more people poked and prodded at ye. The more money ya were worth the more shit you put up with, more respect you got" _

"_So what number were you then?" Renji asked with intense curiosity. Nnoitra just put his hands on the back of his head and stretched his long legs away from himself. _

"_Well that's one of the secrets neh? See if I told ya what number I was then you would know who was ranked lower than me and that would be a problem" _

"_Why? I thought it was just about respect and all that shit?" Ikkaku asked. _

"_Yeah, that and higher ranked practically owns yah. They can tell you to do anything really, it's like a fucked up hierarchy of evil and if you don't obey to their wishes you got in some deep shit. Some deep ass shit...cant tell ya how many times my ass got shoved into a dark hole in the ground for days on fuckin end cause I liked to argue my brains out" _

"_Heh, for some reason I thought that would thrill you to be shoved into a dark hole for days on end Nnoitra-san" The whole class erupted in laughter at Kisuke's insinuation._

Renji looked down at his hands and took a deep breath. He had completely froze up, a time ago he actually made himself believe that if he was ever cornered again he would fight back. But for some reason he didn't, he knew he could have taken both of them and yet he didn't even raise a fist. He was pathetic. All over again he was back hiding in his closet while his drunken father trashed the room looking for him, he froze, just like he did every time he got caught.

"Holy shit Renji, what happened to you!" Renji looked over to see Shuuhei and Ikkaku standing over him with concern on their faces.

"I got hit by a car?"


	9. The Make Out and a Fight

Yumichika inhaled as Nnoitra lit the other end of the bong with a wide grin. Coughing he pulled back and waved the smoke out of his face with a scowl. "Eh!" he spat and hunched over. Shinji patted his back and Nnoitra laughed as he filled up the long cylinder with smoke before handing it back to Yumichika.

"Here, I filled it for ya Yummy..easy on yer pretty lungs neh?" Yumichika blinked his reddened eyes and put his lips back on the mouth piece to inhale. Everyone in the room went into a fit of laugher as Yumichika sprung back with violent coughs onto Ichigo who had been lying down on his bed. "Aw!" Nnoitra crooned and laughed as Yumichika crawled onto Ichigo's chest and the orange head attempted to soothe his coughing.

"Ah..ne..v..ag..n" Yumichika sputtered and dug his face into Ichigo's stomach. Shinji looked back at the two and a pink flush swept across his cheeks.

Shinji thought it was awkward, two secret couples sitting around in the brother's room and laughing like no other. It was scary to see Yumichika acting so open in front of Nnoitra but it was kind of normal. Yumichika tended to hang all over the 'manly' men, like when he climbs on Grimmjow and beckons him to drive Nnoitra's car to the store in the middle of the night to go buy him some munchies like he had just about an hour ago. Shinji could have sworn that he had seen a flash of anger in Ulquiorra's eyes, but he dismissed it, why should he give a shit about that bitch? The green eyed doll had stepped in between him and Nnoitra and if it weren't for Yumichika he would have scratched them pretty little eyes out by now.

"Weak bitch" Nnoitra coughed as he pulled back from the bong as he took the rest of Yumichika's hit. Shinji watched (as discreetly as he could) as Nnoitra filled it up again without inhaling and handed it to him. With a smile he leaned forward and sucked as hard as he could, then the bastard pulled the clutch and Shinji was reduced to the same state as Yumichika. Shinji attempted to hold his chest as the coughs wracked through his body. He smiled as he felt slim arms wrap around him and put his fist to his mouth as he attempted to contain his coughs.

"I want a cigarette" his friend confided in a low voice while giving him little Eskimo kisses on his cheek. Shinji reached over to the newly fixed dresser and grabbed an ashtray, he placed it beside the brunette with a grin.

"Nnoi's or Chichi's?" Yumichika fell into giggles and waved some smoke out of his face.

"Well I can't use that ashtray"

"And why might that be?"

"Because Shinchan..I drop things in that ashtray all the time" Shinji let out a happily long laugh.

"Yer reasoning for not smoking is because of your superstitions about an astray?" The brunette nodded.

"It's not superstitions..I'm serious, my makeup brush falls in there every time and my phone goes out of its way to get in there! Like spring off the bed to fall in the ashtray and get there. Nnoi's ashtray is after me, big time" Shinji collapsed laughing with his head against his knees for what seemed like hours. He stopped suddenly and took a look up into Yumichika's red and purple eyes he lightly laughed at the drowsiness written across his face.

"Hmph" he sounded lightly and chuckled.

"What are you laughin' at?" his best friend scolded with a lazy grin. Shinji shrugged and embraced him back.

"Yer so pretty Yummy-yumi" Yumichika laughed back at him and shrugged.

"That's what I keep saying but everybody just stopped listening" Yumichika whispered and Shinji replied with a giggle before placing a soft kiss on his friends lips. It was completely unconscious and it wasn't like he hadn't done it a million times before. But the look Yumichika had given him when he pulled back made his heart stop. Yumichika looked directly into his eyes with a twinge of passion ignited. When he was kissed again with enough force to nearly send him hurling into the bed behind him he had been highly surprised, yet he didn't stop kissing back.

Ichigo groaned and slid himself off of the bed to sit on Nnoitra's. He really needed to stay across the room right now. Ichigo was only happy that he had chosen to wear a loose sweat shirt to their room that covered how he was feeling at this moment. When Yumichika looked up at him from his stomach he had sworn at himself. But it wasn't until Yumichika had lifted himself up and 'accidently' grasped his hardening cock in his hands that he started to feel this way.

This bone crushing attraction to the black haired teen, he wished he could kiss him..no he wished the images replaying over and over in his head to stop. So he decided to take deep concentration as Nnoitra laughed his ass off and reached over for the big gun. Nnoitra pulled 'Santa Teresa' out from under his bed.

Santa Teresa was a special kind of woman. She was beautiful, her arched half moons were so expertly crafted that only Nnoitra could hold it properly, skilled only for Nnoitra to wield, her long tube of glass was black tinted and the only time you saw into her was when a long cloud of smoke passed up her, and she was dangerous. Though she looked intimidating to begin with, to actually take her on was a near death experience. This had cost Nnoitra a hefty penny and it took months for him to convince Kisuke and Shunsei to convince Jyuushiro to let him use it. After all, Jyuushiro used medical marijuana for his sickness so it was only right for Nnoitra to use it for his own. This so happened to be his sanity, which happened to be in the need for weed as well. Strangely it made Ichigo think of Yumichika, who he glanced over at to see him whispering silently to each other.

"You ready?" Nnoitra asked with a toothy grin that showed the whole upper half of his front teeth and little else. Ichigo grinned back and grabbed the long glass tube presented to him. Santa Teresa was nearly five feet long so it had been difficult even for Ichigo to light the end, but he did it. "Take it like a man" Ichigo spluttered and took as much smoke in as permitted into his lungs before pulling back and letting his breath go as slow as he could. That was until the taller man laughed and decided to pat him on the back a little too roughly and Ichigo choked forward with coughs.

"Fuck..er" he coughed.

"Shit head" Nnoitra spat back and took Santa Teresa into his hands. Nnoitra felt great, he was high, chilled, and these medications they had him on had his head doing so many loopy things he couldn't see straight. He had a nice buzz going on and he was going to make it last. Nnoitra leaned forward and put the glass piece to his mouth before lighting the end. He'd closed his eyes for a brief second before slowly opening them and seeing Ichigo's eyes literally pop out of his skull right in front of him. "Hm?"

He sounded before taking in his hit. Rolling his eyes, Nnoitra slowly turned and rearranged Santa Teresa to sit in between his legs as he followed Ichigo's gaze to Yumichika's bed across the room. What came into his vision stopped him mid breath. There in front of him sat Yumichika and Shinji practically strangling themselves with each other's tongues. For a moment he just sat there and looked up with a dipped head as he watched them. The two younger teens were turned toward each other with hands threaded into the other's hair. Their tongues seemed to be battling for dominance as their heads rolled back and forth and the kiss deepened.

Nnoitra let out the smoke he had been holding in his lungs through his nose and the room went silent. All except for the small moans and smacking of lips that came from Yumichika and Shinji on the bed. His mind had sparked and failed almost instantly upon realizing what they were doing. Shinji, the most beautiful blond who he was currently screwing was sitting on Yumichika, the most beautiful brunette's bed and they were making out like it was the only thing they had ever learned in this world. As arousing as it was this was very, very bad. This went on for a few minutes until Shinji crossed the line and it snapped Nnoitra out of his nearly catatonic state.

It happened when Shinji's hand fell _slowly _down Yumichika's body to grasp onto his waist with a squeeze that pulled him close. Nnoitra stood up and shouted "Hey!" with his booming, brain rattling voice. He could see out of the corner of his eyes that Ichigo had flinched yet continued to look at the two sitting on the bed.

Yumichika growled as he was rudely interrupted and pulled back slowly, placing little kisses on Shinji's chin and jaw before completely pulling away. "What Nnoi? Can you not see that I'm enjoying myself?"

"Stop" he said sternly, continuing to stare down at Shinji who averted his gaze like the plague. Yumichika huffed and let out a whining sigh as Shinji let go of his waist and scooted away from him.

"That's no fun Nnoitra. Shut up" Yumichika yelled back and pulled Shinji closer to him.

"Yumichika-"

"Nnoitra" he interrupted with a grin and leaned his head over to lick Shinji's cheek lightly. He felt a shiver run through his friend's body and he pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth.

"I said stop" Nnoitra said again. He took deep breaths as he attempted not to reach over to the other side of the room and yank him away by his hair.

"But why, Ani? When you're enjoying it so much.." Yumichika purred and kissed his best friend again.

Nnoitra looked down and collapsed onto the bed as he realized the little bitch was right, he had been enjoying himself a little too much. It was unintentional and wrong, he wasn't supposed to see Yumichika as something to fuck, he wanted Yumichika how he had found him. Which happened to be innocent, bossy, and non sexual, he didn't want to dirty his Otouto with his filthy hands or make him submit under waves of pleasure; he didn't want to want him. Yumichika wasn't like Shinji who just begged for it, he didn't want anything, he was happy how he was and Nnoitra wanted to keep it that way. This, them touching each other like this was sending the blood the wrong way in his body and he felt weak.

"Otouto" he warned in a deathly tone. Yumichika stopped for a split second and he turned his head up to look at Nnoitra who seemed to be heaving on his bed.

"Direct orders Nnoitra-sama" he grinned evilly.

"I don't take orders bitch" Shinji flinched at the nickname and looked at them with wide eyes. The angry look on Nnoitra had frozen him and the fact that Yumichika had just been called a bitch meant someone was in big trouble. Nnoitra didn't think Yumichika was a bitch, he thought dirty people were bitches, weak people. This wasn't right and it was beginning to be his fault.

"Well then do it for pleasure..nothing you can do to me will stop me from doing what I want and if it's going to be a hard lesson for you to learn then so be it"

"Whatever" Nnoitra grumbled and went back to hitting his bong. Nnoitra really couldn't say a damn thing, yes he could get up and smack them both for disobeying him but it wouldn't do anything. Plus, he was supposed to be learning to control his anger and he wasn't going to let Yumichika get a rise out of him this way. It was obvious that the little queen had been angry about something all fucking week and it seemed that it wasn't him. Which was good for now, that was until Yumichika did something to take his anger out on, like this.

Ichigo ignored the fighting of the black haired teens as he replayed the memories in his head. His sexy little vixen Yumichika had been making out with..Shinji Hirako. Not that he hadn't seen it before but this was somehow different, very different. Especially different because of the way Yumichika pushed the blond onto his back and they writhed against each other while he and Nnoitra just passed the bong back and forth and stare.

Shinji took a sharp intake of breath as Yumichika kissed his neck and licked and preened and it felt..so damn good. He really didn't want to upset Nnoitra but it was essentially inevitable, might as well enjoy it while he can. Hopefully, Nnoi will be so angry with him later that he will sneak into his room and fuck him into oblivion..again. Like when Shinji had flirted blatantly with Kisuke one day, who flushed a brilliant red, and Nnoitra had pounded the living day lights out of him. All the while chanting that possessive mantra of 'no one else' and 'mine'. Shinji would love to tell Yumichika but he seemed a bit too caught up in his own conquest to care much.

Grimmjow wrapped an arm around his love as they walked up the stairs to the room. Ulquiorra had been in a bad mood all night, just silently sitting in his chair in the corner and staring at the floor. That's why when Yumichika 'asked' him to go to the store he had agreed and pulled Ulquiorra along with him. They had talked briefly in the car but it didn't exactly go that well.

"_He's a slut-" Ulquiorra fumed and crossed his arms in the passenger side of Nnoitra's car._

"_He's not a slut..he's-" _

"_A whore yes Grimmjow, but then again he does have a lot less money. I suppose we could call him an un classy bad business savvy prostitute" _

"_Ulquiorra" he growled. "Remember the whole, they're adults talk we went through? Has that just gone out the window completely or what?" Ulquiorra shuffled and looked down. It was true, none of this is his business. He shouldn't be meddling in other people's lives but still, it was Yumichika. Yumichika had always been there for him and now he was beginning to realize how disloyal his choices are becoming. He shouldn't be sticking up for Shinji, not Shinji who was just going around with his brother and practically laughing in his face as he did it. The bitch. _

"_Fine, not tonight.."_

"_Yeah not tonight" he repeated angrily and started the car back up. "Fuckin bullshit" he muttered beneath his breath and drove back to the Seritei parking lot. _

"Are you okay?" Grimmjow asked and stood in front of the door with his hand on the knob. Ulquiorra put his hands up on his chest and turned into the tight hold.

"I'm fine..we'll talk about it later alright?"

"Yea sure" the bluenette responded and placed a kiss on his lover's lips before straightening up and opening the door. A heavy plume of smoke poured out of the room and Grimmjow coughed and waved his hand in front of his face. "Goddamn, open a fuckin wind-" Grimmjow froze and his eyes popped out as his eyes came upon two figures on the right side of the room.

Shinji and Yumichika. No, Yumichika on Shinji. Grimmjow watched as the two kissed passionately on the bed and grasped at each other's clothing tenderly. He felt the bite down in his lips and his breath hitch. This was some strange land. Maybe he and Ulquiorra got into a car accident and this was a magical dream of sorts. It made sense, the smoky room, the dimmed lights, the- nope not a dream at all. No, a happy dream of his would not have Nnoitra and Ichigo perversely sitting around making strange grunt noises every pass of the bong. No way was he that fucked up in the head to imagine _that. _

"What the fuck is going on!" Ulquiorra wailed and took a heavy step toward the bed. Yumichika quickly sprung off his position on top of Shinji and stood looking over at Ulquiorra like a deer in headlights.

"Oh my" he breathed and clasped a hand to his chest. "You scared me Ulqi" Ulquiorra looked down and Shinji's red face and saw red. He didn't quite remember what happened next but by the way he ended he knew it was bad.

Yumichika screamed as Ulquiorra dove onto the bed and grabbed Shinji by the back of the head. "Ulqi!" He tried to pry the green eyed teen away from the blond but nothing really worked. He could hear Shinji scream loudly as Ulquiorra punched him repeatedly and as quickly as he could.

"Holy shit" Nnoitra said solemnly as he watched Ulquiorra jump onto the blond and unload some blows that he didn't even know the boy was capable of. He and Ichigo hadn't moved the whole time, perhaps it was because they were too high to acknowledge any of this was even happening, or maybe it was the attraction of a good fight. They didn't move when they saw Shinji's legs kicking up trying to push the angry teen off of him, they didn't even move when one of the blonde's blind fists came up and whipped Ulquiorra's head back so roughly that they could actually see the blood fly out of his mouth and splatter on Yumichika's mirror.

"Stop!" Yumichika yelled as he finally tore them apart and shoved Ulquiorra into the dresser. But as soon as the fight had ended it had begun again and Shinji jumped off the bed and proceeded to slap the green eyed boy right in the face.

"Stupid bitch!" Shinji screamed before he was tackled once again on to the bed and back handed. He would have tried his best to keep the bleeding out of his nose off of Yumichika's bed spread but he couldn't think of that right now. He did his best to block all the hits to his face but his position didn't allow much reach. He would have grinned as he pulled on Ulquiorra's hair and threw him down against the wall beside him as their fists flew recklessly.

"Grimmjow!" Yumichika screamed as he hopped onto the bed and tried to kick them away from each other. Grimmjow simply crossed his arms and stood his ground.

"I don't get involved in fights" he said with a nod and continued to watch as they went at it like animals. Truthfully he liked it, it was rare for even him to get a rise out of Ulquiorra and this was just enlightening. Ulquiorra didn't fight, he just wasn't like that, not like Nnoitra who went out and just looked for one, or like Ichigo who always happened to just fall into one like it was natural, he was not like them at all. Ulquiorra avoided fights, he didn't want them to do it and he saw it as 'trashy', yet here he was grappling on the bed with that little blond.

"Alright" Ichigo sighed and stood. Ichigo had thoroughly had his fill and seeing Yumichika crazily pushing between them trying to stop them, all the while getting hit himself, was becoming irritating. He stood above the bed and lifted Shinji by his waist. For a second he had to swat between the two as they both had a handful of each other's hair in their hands, but soon he got them to separate and tossed the blond onto Nnoitra's bed.

"Aw" Nnoitra sounded in disappointment as Shinji plopped down beside him on the bed. The boy was shaking violently and tried to get back up but in a split second decision he grabbed onto his hand and pulled him back.

"Please stop fighting!" Yumichika broke down and threw himself onto Ulquiorra who was struggling to get out of his arms. He looked up to see his friends gaze never straying from the blonde who sat on the bed across from them. Yumichika could feel the tears rushing down his cheeks and he dug his face into his friend's chest.

"Come on" Nnoitra said and stood as he set Santa Teresa down carefully before pulling a heaving Shinji out of the room. Shinji kicked the door before he left which sent another jolt through Ulquiorra and he renewed his fight as he tried to remove himself from Yumichika again.

"Fucking slut. Go spread your legs it is what your good at!" Nnoitra could hear Ulquiorra scream and he had to wrap his arms around Shinji who attempted to get back inside the room.

"Yeah! Come say that to my face bitch!" Shinji screamed back and his legs kicked at the walls. Nnoitra rolled his eye as he saw pretty much everyone who was in the dorm at the moment come out into the hall and see what was going on.

"OW! I did you fuc-"

"Stop!" Yumichika's voice rang from the room and the door slammed shut. Shinji screeched/growled and his finger nails dug into the wall as Nnoitra lifted him off his feet and proceeded to the stairs.

"Calm the fuck down bitch" Nnoitra said as he made it to the bottom of the stairs, he had to throw Shinji down on the ground and straddle the boy to stop him from struggling. After a few minutes the blond calmed down and huffed in defeat.

"What the f-" Nnoitra ignored the people passing them walking up the stairs and pulled Shinji to his chest before walking out the door. He didn't mind the fact that Shinji wrapped his arms and legs around him and buried his bleeding face into his white shirt and carried the crying teen back to his room.

"Get out" Nnoitra shouted as he walked into the room and looked at Kensei on the bed. The silver haired man's eyebrows furrowed as he took a look at Shinji and sighed as he grabbed a bag off his dresser and left. The tall man kicked the door shut with a slam and sat down on his bed. The blond sat down in his lap and began to cry his eyes out against his neck. Nnoitra just patted his back and gently rocked him back and forth. "It's alright Shin..calm down okay?"

"N-no Nnoi..he knows! I d-dint tell him n-nothin' a-and he knows. H-he's gonna tell Y-Y-Y- eh" Shinji slobbered and sat back with the palms of his hands pressing into his eyes. Nnoitra couldn't quite understand everything the boy was saying as his accent drew deeper but so he just pulled him closer to his chest and listened.

"He's not gonna say shit and even if he does I'll deal with Yumi okay Shinji? Yer giving yourself a heart attack with all this..none of this matters"

"I-It does! H-he's gonna ha-hate me" he cried and shook his head.

"So? Who the fuck cares about what Yumichika thinks?" Shinji grumbled and shoved away from Nnoitra before moving back to stand up. He turned away from the tall man on the bed and wiped the blood and tears from his face with the backs of his hands.

"It does!" he screamed and the room went silent. "I c-can't let Yumi hate me..h-he can't hate me" he said in a tight voice, Shinji could feel his throat go raw from the crying and smoke and he lifted his shirt to wipe his face as he tried to calm himself down. "Y-Yumi l-loves me..he c- he can't hate me I c- no Nnoi I can't"

"What! What..I honestly can't understand what could be so bad about Yumichika bein' mad for a couple days. You know him, he won't care for that damn long..fuck" Nnoitra swore and brought his foot down roughly on the ground.

"But what if h-he doesn't? If he hates me..I can't..eh, Yumichika can't hate..me. He can't, I w-wont..egh" Shinji shuddered and continued. "Yumi loves me" he said quietly.

"Yumichika aint the only one who loves you. Fuck what happened in your past Shinji, fuck your ma and your uncle and all those other bastards alright? Fuck what they told you and fuck everyone else"

"We can't do this anymore Nnoi" Shinji said and wrapped his arms around himself. Nnoitra watched and felt a twinge at his heart, it was some aching pain that he couldn't put his finger on, it was loss. Shinji cried out and fell to his knees to lean over and put his forehead on the floor. "We can't" he sobbed. Nnoitra took a deep breath and looked sullenly at the boy. The tall teen unclenched his fists and knelt beside the figure, he embraced the lifeless body against his chest and kissed the top of his head.

"Don't say that..we're not gonna stop..I can't.."

"Yes you can..get off.." Shinji cried and began to push him away. He swung up and slapped Nnoitra in the face as he tried to capture his wrists and soon found himself restrained with his face back to the ground. "S-stop" he wept and moved himself away from Nnoitra's chest pressed against his back. He yelped as he was pulled back and strong arms came to wrap around him securely.

"No" Nnoitra breathed on the back of the blondes neck and rested his head on the top of his spine. "I can't"

"W-why Nnoi..don't matter, yer right none of it matters..i's just sex, now leave"

"No"

"Why! Get off..get out" Nnoitra's arms became tighter and he took in Shinji's scent. It took only a moment to think of his answer and he made his decision. He made this bed and he would lay in it.

"Ya can't leave me cause.." Nnoitra stopped and proceeded with caution. "Cause I love ya too" Shinji stopped with a whimper and he continued his silent cry's without further struggling.

"You don't"

"I do" he whispered. "I have for a long time so I'm not gonna let ya just leave me like this..ya can't.." Nnoitra loosened his grip as Shinji turned and his arms came to wrap around his neck. Nnoitra lifted his hand to the blonde's cheek to wipe the wetness off and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"You don't" Shinji whispered against his lips and the kiss deepened. "N-Nnoi" he shook as their kiss broke apart and Nnoitra moved to kiss at his neck.

"I do..I love ya" he said softly and began to remove the dirtied clothes of the shaking boy below him.

"Stop" he weakly attempted to push him away and cried more as he was lifted off the floor and carried into the bathroom. Shinji was placed on the side of the bathtub as Nnoitra turned on the spout.

Shinji shivered as he was lowered to sit on top of Nnoitra in the steaming hot tub. He laid his back against the broad chest behind him. The blond relaxed and closed his eyes as Nnoitra's hands began to explore his body and wash the dirt away. He arched as the hands strayed, Shinji moved one of his legs to lay off the side of the bathtub and he spread out. The blonde moaned as he felt the tiny kisses on the back of his neck and guided Nnoitra's hands to where he wanted them. "Ah..please Nnoi"

Nnoitra grunted and began his ministrations on the boy arching away from him. He felt his cock fill to hardness and he began to pump his fingers into the writhing blond. He stretched him out, adding finger by finger, he enjoyed the way Shinji moved slowly against him as he fucked himself up on his long digits. Nnoitra soon had enough of the pleasantries and sat up as he lifted Shinji from where he sat to position himself at the entrance. The blond let out a strangled moan the whole way down as he sunk down onto the long hardness.

Nnoitra steadied Shinji before he tried to move and planted his feet on the other side of the tub before pumping upward slowly and wrapping his hand around the smaller teens cock. "S-shit Nnoi" the blond whispered. Nnoitra groaned and swore at the bathtub in his head, while it was long it wasn't very wide and didn't allow much movement. The taller man noticed the way Shinji attempted to pick up speed and quickly put an end to it, pressing his hand on his chest and pulling him back to sit back on him. Shinji shuddered and let out a cry as his head fell back onto Nnoitra's shoulder.

Nnoitra sighed and groaned as he f..no, made love to Shinji in the bathtub. It was slow and comforting, his hands wandered all over the small frame and he kissed everywhere that he could. When the 'I love you's began to fall from his lips Shinji cried harder, he began to shiver and writhe and claw at his arms but all the while Nnoitra kept going. He held him in place and marveled at how beautiful the boy was at this moment.

"Say it again" Shinji moaned and started to clench around him, he groaned and repeated it, Nnoitra couldn't help but pick up the speed as he began to lower him down at a quicker pace. Shinji sat up higher and grabbed onto the small hand railing on the inside of the bath. "Gah fuck fuck" Shinji screamed out and his hand came over Nnoi's that was pumping on him. "F-fuck Nnoi..Nnoi..I love..fuck I love you too!" Shinji moaned and tensed as he released stream after stream of cum into the soiled water that had mostly splashed onto the floor.

Soon Nnoitra came in him and Shinji collapsed back onto his chest. Nnoitra's hands came to wrap around him tightly and they lay there together in silence. The taller man wondered if it would be possible to stay like that for the rest of their lives. No drama, no memories, no nothing. Just Shinji and Nnoitra alone, together.


	10. The Beginning of the End

"Fucking slut. Go spread your legs like your good at!" Ulquiorra screeched as he finally shoved Yumichika off of him and made his way to stomp out of the room. Grimmjow promptly grabbed onto his waist and held him to his chest as the green eyed boy struggled to keep going.

"Yeah! Come say that to my face bitch!" a muffled reply was yelled back and kicks to the wall could be heard loudly. Yumichika lifted himself off the ground and grabbed the back of Ulquiorra's head as he kneed Grimmjow between the legs and almost got away.

"OW! I did you fuc-" Yumichika reached his foot out and kicked the door shut with a slam and slapped Ulquiorra right in the face.

"Stop!" he screamed and sat back on top of his heaving friend. "What the hell is wrong with you!" he cried and seized Ulquiorra's wrists.

"Holy shit" Grimmjow groaned and knelt down on the floor. He gripped his aching cock and took a deep breath. _Oh, if I wasn't fucking his ass I'd..fuck! _He thought to himself as he let his back fall back to the wall behind him.

"He's a slut" Ulquiorra answered and composed himself instantly. His monotone voice was back and his green eyes went back to dull saucers as he looked up at Yumichika. The purple-black haired vixen put his thumb to Ulquiorra's chin and wiped some blood away.

"He's a slut because he kissed me?" Yumichika asked quietly and looked down into his friends eyes.

Ulquiorra looked up at his friends and into the violet eyes above him. He couldn't find the words, was it the time or..no, he wasn't, he couldn't tell him. Ulquiorra couldn't see that look again. He'd seen total despair before and it was horrifying, he would be damned to hell before seeing that look in his Yumichika's eyes again. He could still remember the day the men had burst into Las Noches and Yumichika had screamed his head off as he was wretched from Nnoitra's arms for processing.

"No" he huffed and shook Yumichika's hands off of his wrists. Yumichika lifted off of him and helped his friend up with a frown. Ulquiorra looked around the room and sighed as he saw the state of Yumichika's bed. It had both he and Shinji's blood splattered all over it. He gasped as he saw Yumichika turn his head and run a hand through his hair. "Oh shit.."

"What!" Yumichika exclaimed as he looked into his friends wide green eyes.

"I'll buy you new sheets I promise alright?" Ulquiorra said hastily and backed up toward the door. Yumichika looked over at his friend in confusion and his finger's felt around his face to feel for any damage. Ulquiorra didn't look as bad as Shinji had when he left, just a busted lip and a bump on his head. But that didn't mean Yumichika hadn't gotten hit plenty of times, he made sure no one hit him in his face but he could feel a sore spot on his chest.

"Why are you-" Yumichika stopped as his fingers ran over a few rough markings on the side of his jaw. He quickly pushed Ichigo out of the way and checked himself in his mirror. "Ulquiorra!" he screeched as he saw three little scratches on his face. But when he turned he saw that his friend had already hightailed out of there and Grimmjow quickly followed behind him. "Bitch!" he screamed and made his way to follow his friend. He would have made it if Ichigo's arms hadn't come around his waist and pulled him close to his chest. "Ichigo-" he said dangerously low and put his hands on his boyfriends hands.

"Yumi.." Ichigo countered and turned Yumichika's head to check the damage. He rolled his eyes and ran his finger's over the teens jaw. "You are the only one that will notice that. Your skin is so perfect it's too shiny to see unless you look real close..like if you had a magnifying glass"

"You're lying!" Yumichika accused and weakly attempted to push him away. "It's going to scar!" he said as tears fell out of his eyes. Ichigo groaned and took a step back to sit on Nnoitra's bed. He pulled Yumichika to straddle his lap and kissed the small scratches on his face.

"It's not..and your perfect..perfect beauty's don't scar" Yumichika sniffled then buried his head in Ichigo's neck.

"It's gonna scar" he said lowly and cried as Ichigo rubbed his back and planted little kisses all over the side of his face.

"If it scars I'll kill them both"

"No, we need to do a dna test" Ichigo's eyebrow raised in confusion.

"A DNA test?"

"Yes, precisely that. See which one of them did it so we can torture them together" Yumichika whined petulantly and wrapped his arms around the orange head's neck. Ichigo let out a little laugh and his hands came down to massage the teens hips. Yumichika's small gasp went right to his cock as he felt the boy press his ass down on it. "Mmm, Ichi" he purred and kissed his neck.

"They'll probably be gone a while yanno…" While Ichigo made his way on Nnoitra's bed and thoroughly distracted the teen, Grimmjow was on the other side of the courtyard with Ulquiorra walking him home.

"So wait why exactly are we attacking Shinji now?" Grimmjow asked cautiously and looked over at his lover. Ulquiorra spat the blood out on the ground and continued to walk toward their shared room.

"I don't know alright! I mean I know they're adults but I just lost my composure" Ulquiorra took a deep breath and looked away. "I was wrong, maybe tomorrow I'll apologize to the b-"

"What do you mean they're adults? We're still talking about Shinji right?" Ulquiorra stopped and looked up into the blue eyes with confusion.

"Yes Grimmjow, we are talking about Shinji and Nnoitra remember? _That's _why I attacked him" Grimmjow's eyes popped out and his mouth dropped open. _Shinji and Nnoitra? When did those names even fit into the same sentence like that?_

"Shinji and Nnoitra?" he repeated quietly and looked down into the angry green eyes. "Shinji and Nnoitra are-"

"Fucking each other, I thought we talked about this already" Ulquiorra said quickly. Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed and he straightened up to look away. With everything all connected in his head he felt better about himself. It was rare that Grimmjow held all the secrets all on his own, that was usually Szayel or Yumichika who were always sneaky devils.

"Oh, yeah. Wow." he replied casually and made his move to walk away yet was roughly tugged back by his sleeve. Ulquiorra's eyes were squinted and he made a rough grunt before lifting his foot to slam it back on the ground loudly.

"Who did you think I was talking about Grimmjow?"

"Nobody" His lover didn't look convinced and he ducked as he was nearly struck in the face. "Hey!"

"I am not in the proper mood to coach this out of you so I think it would be best if you told me all the information you know" Grimmjow rolled his eyes and let out a moan of annoyance as he began to walk toward their dorm.

"I thought you were talkin' about Yumi and Ichigo" he said quietly and made it to the front door. Ulquiorra stopped and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lies" Grimmjow grinned and opened the door for him.

"Nope, Ichi got Yumi..saw it with my own eyes. I thought that's what we've been talking about this _whole _time" Ulquiorra sighed and made his way in and up the steps.

" Yumichika a- why wouldn't he tell me?"

"He didn't tell anyone so don't feel bad. Only reason I know is because Ichigo's been going on and on and on about it for _years_!" Ulquiorra walked into his room and collapsed onto the bed in a loud huff. _Ichigo and Yumichika? Yumichika in a relationship with someone other than himself! How..absolutely strange. _"I'm actually kinda happy for him, and you should be to. Now, Nnoitra and Shinji? They're..well they might be made for each other. We don't know what they do when they're alone, and I know it's gonna hurt Yumi but eh, he'll get over it. Especially since he got Ichigo now"

"Well what about when Nnoitra and Yumichika find out about each other? That's going to be a thunderstorm, what should we do?"

"Absolutely nothing" Grimmjow said sternly and nodded his head as he sat beside his boyfriend. "Remember our whole 'they're adults' conversation? That still applies here" Ulquiorra laughed and embraced his life time lover.

"And how did you become so noble on the matter of love?" Grimmjow grinned like the devil and nipped at his neck.

"I suppose it happened right around the time I met you" Ulquiorra smiled a rare smile and they kissed.

(**)

Renji blew out a smoke of cloud as they all stopped talking. Apparently somebody from Las Noches was fighting so they all came out to watch and laugh. They were surprised to see Nnoitra carrying a bleeding, crying Shinji out and he made a mental note to go tell somebody about it, just for fun of course. But then this, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra coming out yelling at each other minutes later was much more than confusing. But then what they heard? Well that was in another ball park.

Renji really couldn't care less about what Nnoitra did with his 'bitches' but when he had heard about Ichigo his heart had literally stopped mid beat. So that was why Yumichika had been so rude to him, it must have been hard to keep such a secret when your big brother's always on your back. Renji felt a wicked smile grace his features as he looked away from his friends exasperated faces.

"Whoa" Shuuhei began. "Defiantly something we shouldn't be hearing. Well I suppose you should already owe me money" he said to Ikkaku who looked pissed.

"Mother fucker" he swore and reached into his pocket to retrieve some money.

"What?" Izuru asked in confusion as he saw the friends exchange money.

"Well seeing as Nnoitra's tappin that I would say Ikkaku aint getting any..so money for me!" Shuuhei said happily and counted his bills. Ikkaku shrugged and looked over at the blond.

"I would but..Nnoitra's sloppy seconds? I'm just not going for that, no way at all. You gotta be a hoe for that one" Izuru sighed and shook his head.

"Shinji's not a 'hoe'. He's actually really nice for the most part, I mean, when he's not with Yumichika that is"

"Ah Yumichika, now that's a hoe..and in uniform too!" Ikkaku laughed and Shuuhei nodded in agreement.

"Ah, but Yumichika's had a rough life. You shouldn't say such things" Renji grinned and imitated Jyuushiro in the best way he could. The three of them laughed grandly. "Bullshit. I'm gonna crack that bitch in the head one day"

"Oh, such words Renji" Ikkaku mocked and put a hand to his mouth. "So..what little plan do we have stirring in that pea brain of yours? Should I be scared or something?"

"Yes, very afraid..hahaha" Renji nodded to himself and puffed his chest out with a superman pose.

"Sure..just, can we not hurt everybody in the process? What have any of them ever even done to us?" Izuru asked.

Shuuhei's mind drifted to that time that had gotten into a fight with Grimmjow, then that one time he got into a fight with Yumichika, then that other time that he got into those fights with Nnoitra. And all of those damn fights were humiliatingly embarrassing due to the fact that he had lost them all. Fuck them.

Ikkaku's mind drifted back to when that bitch Szayel had made a 'red hot' concoction and burnt nearly all of the taste buds right off of his tongue. It tasted like peppermint at first but then there he was running around chemistry class like a maniac while Szayel, Shinji, Ylfordt, and Yumichika just sat there and laughed their asses off. The bitches.

Izuru caught his own words and his own mind drifted off to a time when Yumichika had found out that he liked Shuuhei and mercilessly teased him about it. He didn't know if he should thank Yumichika for bringing them together or hit him for bringing such a bright flush of red to both he and Shuuhei's face when he brought them both together and told them to kiss and make up. Oh yea, he suddenly remembered, Yumichika was a bitch who was only nice when he needed to be.

Renji frowned as he thought about Ichigo. He wondered how in the hell Ichigo could actually be with someone like that. Yumichika Ayasegawa over him! Now it wasn't like Renji thought he was the best looking thing or that he thought Yumichika was ugly because he certainly was not but how did Ichigo Kurosaki pick Yumichika over him? It was baffling and something he truly couldn't wrap his mind around. But at least he knew he had something over the flamboyant queen now.

(**)

Yumichika yawned and woke up to his alarm clock that was all the way across the room. Groaning, he picked himself up off of the naked orange head below him and reached over to turn it off. But he mis-stepped and fell to the ground, muttering something about the floor hitting him he detangled himself from the sheets and crawled over to his messy dresser.

With a laugh Ichigo rose himself to his elbows and watched as the teen grumbled across the room before turning the ringer off his phone. "You look good like that" he commented and slid off the bed to join him on the ground. Yumichika giggled as he felt a warm chest press against his back and sloppy kisses trail down his spine. He wiggled his ass a little and made his way to get up, a strong hold on his hips steadied him and he smirked as he felt a hardness nudging at his hole.

"Ichigo..Nnoi might-" he said in a strained voice as slick fingers entered him momentarily before he felt something larger.

"Shh..he won't be up till nine..we got three hours" Ichigo whispered into his ear and braced his hands on Yumichika's bed as he pushed himself inside the teen below him. Yumichika let out a small moan and spread his legs a little further.

"Ah, fruckk Ichi just..ok quickly" Yumichika agreed and sat back with a shiver. He yelped as Ichigo began to thrust inside of him at a harsh pace.

Putting a hand over Yumichika's mouth, Ichigo pulled the vixen back to kneel up straight. He looked down and his other hand came to wrap around his lovers weeping erection. Ichigo began to quicken the pace of his balls deep thrusts and pounded up into the writhing boy. Yumichika's finger nails dug into his wrist as he pumped himself up, every hit earning him a sexy groan from the boy. Ichigo gripped his erection and rotated his hips as he began to angle his deep thrusts and pummel Yumichika's prostate. Yumichika put one of his hands on Ichigo's thigh and he wailed as he hit that spot inside him.

"Ah Ichi there there..dont..th oah" Yumichika gasped and his thighs began to quiver as Ichigo stroked him to completion.

"Shit Yumi, your gonna crush my dick" Ichigo growled before slamming into him and harshly continuing. The feelings his body was experiencing was becoming extacy and soon he reached his own orgasm before collapsing onto the body below him.

Yumichika lay breathing/gasping/panting as Ichigo's sweat soaked head came to lean on the back of his neck. He could hear the drunken 'I love you' and he lazily smiled. Ichigo was just wonderful, like now after they had sex Ichigo would probably spend hours kissing and licking all over him if he didn't tell him to stop. It was strangely romantic that Ichigo did these things for him, and for nothing? Just to give him the greatest feeling he had ever felt. It made Yumichika never want to let him go again.

Yumichika made a small sound in the back of his throat as Ichigo's limp cock slipped out of him and his face scrunched up as he felt the cum drip down onto his thighs. _How ugly._ He thought to himself before turning around and lifting himself to sit up on his bed. "I'm going to take a shower" he stretched and huffed before opening his eyes and looking up at Ichigo who was just grinning down at him. Yumichika looked down at what was right in front of his face and rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Come on Yumi..just clean it" Ichigo purred and his grin widened. Yumichika threw his hands up in disgust and walked toward his bathroom.

"Eh. No ATM Ichigo. Get out of my room" he said before slamming the door closed behind him.

"Yumi" he whined from the other side of the door. Ichigo looked down at his lonely cock and moved his hips forward a couple of times, as if knocking on the door. Yumichika opened the door a crack and his eyes followed where Ichigo was staring down at. "He's lonely" he pouted and Yumichika huffed and let him in. Ichigo shined a bright smile and strode into the bathroom. He picked Yumichika up by his ass to wrap his legs around his waist and kissed the purple black haired teen while walking over to kneel beside the tub to turn on the shower.

(**)

Nnoitra walked into his room with a long yawn and stretched out as he stood in the doorway. He opened his eyes to see Yumichika and Ichigo putting both of their bed sheets into big plastic bags. Nnoitra dismissed the fact that both of their hair were wet and closed the door before hopping onto his bed and burying his head under his bare pillow.

"Well hello Nnoitra and where have you been all night?" Yumichika accused and took a last glance around the room to see if everything was where it should have been. _Check._

"Shinji's" he grumbled and turned his head to look up at Yumichika. "Yumi..can I have some soup?" he pouted.

"You're going to class Nnoitra so stop, we got off yesterday and we're going today. You can take off Friday alright?" Yumichika said as he picked up their bags and stuffed some things in them. Yumichika then walked over to their mini fridge and pulled out the small bag he packed for Nnoitra yesterday when he was taking a nap. "And see here, I already made you lunch" Nnoitra sat up straight and reached out for the bag and frowned as his hand was swatted away. Ichigo laughed and sat down on Yumichika's bare bed.

"Aw" he crooned much to Nnoitra's dismay.

"And why the hell were you here all night _Ichigo_. You live right beside us you damn shithead, go home!" Nnoitra yelled to Ichigo's amused expression. Yumichika laughed and tossed the bag to Nnoitra who couldn't look more relieved as he pulled out something randomly and began to munch on it.

"_I _was nice enough to stay around and help clean up Nnoi. You should actually be thanking me, especially since I got to stay up half the night and listen to Yumichika scream about some scratch" Yumichika's eyes sprung open and he practically dove to the mirror. He had almost forgot about his beautiful face being injured.

"Oh!" he wailed and teared up again as he looked at the tiny red scratches on his jaw.

"See what you started! You bastard, come back here!" Nnoitra yelled as he watched a laughing Ichigo quickly get up and take off out the room. "Son of a bitch" he grumbled and let out an 'oof' as he was hopped on.

"Nnoi" Yumichika pouted with tears in his eyes. He tilted his head up and held up some of his wet hair to let Nnoitra see his chin better. "Does it look as bad as it did last night?" Nnoitra wanted to say 'I didn't see it last night' but as much as he felt like taunting the younger teen he was just not in the mood for the conversation. Shinji had kept him up nearly all night with his damn sex. The blond even gave him head for almost a full hour, what a night. He should have said what he did before.

"What? I don't see anything" Nnoitra lied. Yes, there were three tiny scratches on Yumichika's chin but unless he shoved it in your face (like in a moment like this) you would probably never even notice it. Yumichika sniffled and pointed to where they were. He picked Nnoitra's hand up and made his fingers touch the small jagged scratches. "Oh..ah, come on Yumi. I didn't even notice it until I actually touched it. I think maybe it's in your head"

"You think so?" Nnoitra nodded and kissed the top of his head. Yumichika leaned forward and took a deep inhale of his neck.

"Hm"

"What?" Nnoitra said in the calmest voice he could muster. He had taken a couple of showers last night and this morning and he thought that would help get the scent off of him.

"Aw, he's got the peppermint snap in his shower? How cute" Yumichika swooned and lifted himself off of Nnoitra's lap.

"Pepper what?"

"Peppermint snaps, the body wash? You smell like that stuff I got Shinji for Christmas silly, that stuff in the crown bottle?" _Whoops..that shit was body wash? _Nnoitra grinned and silently applauded his lover's quick thinking of turning common house items into make shift lube.

"Neh, that's what this frilly shit is?" Nnoitra feigned ignorance and smelt his arm with disgust.

"You smell so pretty Nnoi!" Yumichika beamed and danced around the room as he readied their things to leave for their morning classes. "Maybe you should go to Shinji's more often" he purred in deep thought. Both Yumichika and Nnoitra grinned secretly and turned away from each other as they thought of just how fun that would actually be.

(**)

Nnoitra rocked his head back and forth as he pretended to pay attention to his teacher about history and listened to his DG Yola's Aint Gonna Let Up. He and Grimmjow had smoked two joints and taken some of his pain medicine before walking in so he really felt a nice buzz going. He could feel the pulsing of the base and the beat pulsing in his ears and was relieved when Matsamoto gave up and laid down on her desk. Nnoitra took a look over at his friend who was literally sleeping on top of his desk. He sincerely hated his first class, it was boring and early. The only good part of it was getting to watch Matsamoto laying half comatose on the desk with her blouse wide open, he grinned at the thought and yawned as he leaned back. Some faceless person had asked him what happened with Shinji and Ulquiorra last night but he simply ignored it, it wasn't anyone's business anyway.

Nnoitra's next class was better, it had the most people from Las Noches gathered in a class then any of his other ones. As he first walked in he could hear Yumichika's laughter from all the way in the back of the classroom. At the time he was listening to Itzsoweezee by De La Soul, yet he could always hear Yumi's laugh. With a lazy groan he plopped down and pulled Yumi off the top of his desk into his lap and snuggled into his neck. That's how he went on for the rest of the class, finally getting some rest as he half listened to Yumi and Szayel go on about nothing. Ylfordt and Ikkaku played round after round of rock paper scissors. He had only noticed for a moment that Ulquiorra was just has tired as Grimmjow was, he grinned as he realized that they must have had a good night too.

Nnoitra had let himself sleep against the back of Yumichika's neck the whole time he was dragged to his next class. He grumbled and whined as Yumichika turned to push him down into his seat and he held onto his waist as he tried to leave him. As Coming Undone Wit it came on he pouted as he watched Yumichika leave him with a smile. Ichigo patted him on his back as he moaned in distress and grasped out for something that wasn't there. Komamura didn't seem as amused as everyone else was and made him take off his headphones.

Nnoitra slipped his ear buds back in as he walked out the door and whistled his way to his next class. He was listening to some soul Yumichika had forced onto his iPod and he actually kind of enjoyed it. Was this..Common? He didn't know, but he knew he liked it. Be..the song was Be, it was fun.

Nnoitra took off his headphones and moaned loudly, kicking his feet as he sat down in the class.

"Ah" he snarled and banged his hands on the desk.

"Hello, Nnoitra. Having a pleasant day?" Kisuke said with a smile. Nnoitra ignored him and leaned his head back. He slipped one of his headphones out and half listened as they went along with Kisuke basically speaking the most.

"So Nnoi" Renji said from beside him. Nnoitra turned one eye down and looked at the red head. Renji's head was laid down on his forearms and he was looking up at the tall man. "How have you been" His eyebrow raised and he knew there just had to be a point to this. He, as everyone else did, knew that Renji had the biggest crush on Ichigo, he even talked to him about it a few times, so what important could Renji Abari actually say something to him?

"To the point Renji" he said sternly and leaned back to let the other ear bud fall out.

"I was just thinking you were right" Renji said as he sat up and leaned his forearms on the desk in front of him.

"Yeah sure, always neh" he clicked his tongue then looked questioningly at the red head. "Bout what?"

"About Ichigo" he stated matter-of-factly and nodded to himself. "About how 'if Ichigo don't want me then he won't '. You're right, I just found out yesterday about it. Honestly for a minute or two there I actually thought that Yumichika was banned from human contact or something" Renji grinned. Nnoitra tiled his head to the side and he felt anger pulse in his chest.

"What did you say?" he said in a dangerously low voice. Renji held up his hands in defeat and raised his eyebrows.

"Uhm, never mind" Renji feigned ignorance and looked away quickly. For greater measure he turned his head and swore to himself silently.

"Renji, are you secretly telling me something about Ichigo and Yumichika because you're jealous!" Nnoitra whispered venomously and stood menacingly above the red head. Renji quirked his eyebrow and made his decision. Either he got punched in the face and Yumichika was out of the picture. Or Nnoitra would be so angry at Ichigo that he would leave and go kill Ichigo, and Yumichika was out of the picture. Any way you could flip it, it would still work to his advantage.

"Yeah why?" Nnoitra growled and flipped his desk over.

"Nnoitra!" Kisuke shouted as Nnoitra began to stomp out of the room.

"Better be telling the truth, fairy" The tall man groaned and slammed the door shut behind him.

(**)

Yumichika looked into his mirror and moved his head back and forth slowly as he looked over his features. He ran his finger over the small scratches on chin and at least felt better. He felt bad that Jyuushiro asked Ulquiorra to sit in Kisuke's class because of he and Shinji's fight, he missed his bestie. When Yumichika had first seen Shinji and Ulquiorra they had individually got fingernails raked harshly down both of their necks. So he kind of felt better about that too.

Yumichika didn't flinch as everyone else in the room did as the door smacked against the wall with a loud bang. He didn't even glance up when he saw an angry looking Nnoitra march up to him with violent intentions. The teen could faintly hear Ulquiorra's ringtone blaring from his pocket and reached down to press the silent button on the side. Yumichika sighed and handed Shinji his mirror a split second before he was snatched up by his hair to dangle in the air in front of Nnoitra's face. Yumichika choked as his feet found the chair he had been sitting on and stood with a breath of relief. The smaller teen grabbed the back of his head and tried to pry Nnoitra's hand away but before he could his other hand was around his throat and began to squeeze the life out of him.

"Nnoitra!" Jyuushiro screamed and stood a bit too quickly. He grasped his chest and took a deep breath. "Nnoitra" he said again quieter.

"I'm gonna ask ya this once bitch and ya better answer very very carefully-"

"Nnoi" Yumichika moaned in a pained voice as the grip got tighter. He closed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate on the only tiny breaths that he could take.

"Nnoitra! Stop!" Shinji screamed and tried to move Nnoitra's arm. But Nnoitra just grabbed him by the throat with his other hand and threw him to the floor across the room. Nnoitra kicked the chair out from under Yumichika and brought the boy closer to his face.

"Did you let him fuck ya?" Yumichika's heart stopped and he looked down into Nnoitra's eye. All time froze and a single tear rolled onto his cheek.

"Nnoi" he whispered in pain and his eyes rolled back into his skull. Yumichika's legs kicked backward as he was shook in mid air.

"Answer me Yumi, cause if ya don't I'm just gonna kill ya now" Yumichika couldn't think correctly after that. He was lightheaded and his eyes kept fluttering unintentionally.

"Yes" he croaked out. Yumichika flinched as with all force he was slammed back into the wall behind him and darkness came over him. The last thing he remembered was seeing Nnoitra's retreating back as he fell to his knees, then the feeling of his cheek hitting the broken plaster that had erupted from the new hole in the once unscathed wall.


	11. The Consequences

Ichigo sleepily hummed with his face against his desk in Literature class. He hadn't had much sleep last night so getting a few minutes in couldn't hurt anyone. The orange head faintly heard the slam of the door opening, or the footsteps that got louder, but he definatly felt the hair on his head being yanked up before being thrust back into the desk with harsh force.

"Shit" he groaned and slipped off of his chair to hold his nose and look slowly up at the figure above him. Ichigo really didn't know what he had done this time but upon seeing a menacing looking Nnoitra just hovering above him with wrath written across his face he got the idea. "Oh, hey Nnoi" he said nonchalantly and waved to his friend.

"Fucker!" Nnoitra screamed and raised his leg to bring it straight down. Ichigo easily dodged it and rolled away from the narrowly escaped hit. Ichigo swung his knees up to his chest and hoped up to stand and look him in the face as Nnoitra threw his hands up and they began their battle. Ichigo blocked a blow to his head and punched Nnoi's wall like face before pulling back and waving his hand in the air in pain.

"Holy shit" he swore and sucked in a breath through clenched teeth.

"Mother fucker, I fucking trusted you!" Nnoitra yelled and caught Ichigo in a left hook. The tall man took this time to kick the younger man in his side then use the back of his heel to smack the back of his head down into the ground. He continued to beat the living crap out of Ichigo until he was grabbed by Komamura and Grimmjow who pulled him away.

Nnoitra was so angry that he hadn't even realized he'd been doing anything at all. The last thing he could truly remember was walking into Yumichika's class and grabbing him. Nnoitra took a deep breath and calmed himself down as he looked down at the damage. Truthfully, he didn't think that he had done enough. But the way that Grimmjow, Kisuke, and Komamura had been scrambling around to try to get him to stop pummeling a knocked out Ichigo was getting painful to ignore and Nnoitra just looked down at the betrayer.

As thoughts of Ichigo fucking Yumichika began to replay in his head Nnoitra felt himself get angry all over again and nearly dove for him again. But it would be a bit unfair seeing as Ichigo was unconscious, and Nnoitra really liked to hear the sound's of pain coming out of his victim's mouths. So he did nothing, just spit in the orange head's direction before turning and walking out.

"Nnoitra!" Jyuushiro screamed at him as he sat in his office. "Explain yourself immediately" Shunsei and Kisuke stood around him and he simply crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Now, Nnoitra! This is the seventh fight you've been in this year and with one of your closest friends! Explain!" Nnoitra turned his head up and looked his eye at a heaving Jyuushiro. He really didn't care that the old man had gotten all worked up, he didn't care about the screams of Shinji as he slammed Yumichika into the wall, and he certainly didn't care that he had beat Ichigo within an inch of his life.

"He fucked Yumichika" Nnoitra answered and looked back down with a grunt.

"Oooh damn" Kisuke said with a perverted smile. Nnoitra rolled his eye and huffed as Jyuushiro tensed once again.

"So your brother is in a relationship with and the first thing that crosses your mind is to go beat him!"

"Well, yeah" he shrugged. "Yumichika knows what he shouldn't be doing-"

"What he shouldn't be doing?" Jyuushiro seethed and walked up to Nnoitra. "Do you have any _idea_ what that boy goes through every moment of the day! He doesn't speak to anyone outside of your group, he does _everything _for you Nnoitra, everything! That poor boy is so sweet and all he does is talk about you! For once in his miserable life he finds someone that he willingly gives his body to and you disapprove! You have no idea boy, you just have no idea. Get out..get out of my office NOW Nnoitra!" Jyuushiro screamed and slammed his fist down onto the desk. Taking a deep sigh he turned and walked back to his desk, Shunsei helped him sit as Nnoitra turned and stomped out of the room.

Nnoitra knew he hadn't made a mistake, Ichigo shouldn't have touched him. He should have left him alone like everyone else had to be told. Not Ichigo, not someone whom he considered one of his closest friends and the bastard had actually fucked his otouto. Then Jyuushiro had yelled, he actually yelled at him. The man who never yelled at _anyone _ever, the man who only talked in light voices and kind smiles, had actually been incensed with him. If Nnoitra didn't know better he would have thought that for a moment the silver haired man had wanted to hit him himself.

But none of that actually mattered, Ichigo had fucked Yumichika. He was so angry at that moment he really didn't know what to think. He couldn't go back to his room because it was Yumichika's and he couldn't go to Shinji's because Yumichika might be there. So Nnoitra just stomped over to his car and got out of there. There were too many thoughts in his head and he needed to dull them. So he drove to a bar and drank as much as he could instead of doing what he wanted, which was going to the bastards room and beating him until he died.

(**)

Yumichika sniffled and blinked as he looked down at the floor. He had been sitting in his room waiting for Nnoitra to return for hours. Yumichika had already cried all the tears in his body and now he was just stuck staring down on his bare bed. He had crossed his legs and turned his body toward the door as he waited in silence.

His heart was bursting through the quiet. Yumichika hadn't spoken a word since he had woken up on the floor of the share time room. He just shook the hands of Shinji and Jyuushiro off of him and walked away to his room. Yumichika had briefly stopped to rewrap the orange scarf around his neck and the next thing he knew he was sitting in his room choking on his tears.

Shinji had knocked on his door a while ago and told him that Ichigo was taken to the hospital. He had asked if he wanted him to drive him but Yumichika hadn't even responded. He just couldn't, Nnoitra would be so angry. Angrier than he was already and Yumichika just couldn't deal with that. He loved Ichigo but that just didn't compare to how he felt about Nnoitra.

Nnoitra had been there for him, protecting him from so much in his life. He was wrong to go behind his back and do something like this, what had he been thinking? Allowing himself to fall in love with Ichigo? He was wrong, so wrong and now he was going to have to deal with the consequences.

Yumichika tried with everything to forget what Ichigo had done, how the beautiful orange haired man had made him feel because it was wrong. Everything about this was wrong and he was going to make it up to Nnoitra the best way that he could.

(**)

Nnoitra stumbled into his room at close to two in the morning. He growled and ignored the figure on the bed opposite him that was hunched over with his hands gripping the hair in them. Yumichika raised his head as soon as the door closed and Nnoitra had to look away from the glum look on his face.

"Nnoi?" Yumichika whispered as the light was turned off and the tall man threw himself on his bed. "Nnoi" the boy cried and turned to face him. Nnoitra turned his body toward the wall and ignored the sounds he was making as he tried to go to sleep. "Nnoitra!" Yumichika stood and walked over to stand over the bed.

"Ge' away" he slurred and moved his hand behind him to shove Yumichika back toward his bed.

"P-please Nnoi..im sorry" Yumichika sobbed and collapsed onto the floor. He scooted himself over and leaned his head on Nnoitra's bed as he began to cry again. Nnoitra clenched his eyes shut and tried to block out the sounds behind him. He absolutely hated it when Yumichika cried, it was annoying. It wasn't the fact that he cried, that he could handle, but the entire time he would try and stop himself. Yumichika always made the most painful noises when he calmed himself, once Nnoitra had ignored him and the boy had actually held his breath so long to keep the sobs down that he had actually made himself pass out.

"Yumichika!" he growled. Yumichika gasped and jumped away from the bed. "Go the fuck to bed! I don't want to hear you ya fuckin whore" Yumichika pressed a hand to his chest and felt it tighten. He soon picked himself off of the ground and went into the bathroom quietly.

Yumichika didn't bother taking off his clothes as he started the shower and got in. He didn't mind the cold water pouring down onto him and just sat down in silence. Nnoitra called him a whore, he was a whore..a dirty slutty whore and now it was true. He had never thought it could be true but in that moment it was, Nnoitra, the one who he knew could see who he really was, the only person in the world who's every word he had clung to. Yumichika now knew it was true, he was a whore and now Nnoitra knew it just like everyone else.

(**)

Ichigo groaned awake and held his head in his hands. He could feel a warm hand patting him on his shoulder and he blinked his blurry eyes open with confusion. "What happened?" he questioned and saw a blue haired figure to his right.

"Nnoitra happened" his friend replied with a light smile. As Ichigo's vision came to he noticed that everyone from their group was there, with the exception of Nnoitra, Yumichika, and Shinji.

"Shit" he breathed out and sat up, laying back down quickly he held his stomach in pain and groaned.

"Woah there, your gonna hurt yourself Kurosaki. Calm down, the bastard did quite a number on you" Grimmjow said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I cannot believe you two!" Szayel hissed and crossed his arms at the end of his bed. "Going on with that secret and not even telling me! You're both going to hell" Ichigo felt a twinge at his heart as Szayel's words struck him.

Yumichika. He had almost forgot about..no. Ichigo put his hands to his face as it all came crashing down and he realized that what he had with the teen was done. It hadn't been long, maybe three weeks that he and Yumichika had been together and now it was over. Now Nnoitra knew and surely Yumichika would never come to him again. He'd never hold him again, or kiss him, he had a sneaking suspicion that he may not even speak to him. Nothing, ever again. Without Yumichika Ichigo didn't even know who he was anymore, this whole thing had turned out horrible and somehow he knew it was his fault.

"Oh..no, Ichigo, your not going to hell..I was just joking" Szayel consoled and walked around the bed to put his arms around Ichigo who tried his best not to show his sorrow.

"Come on Ylfordt" Grimmjow grumbled and walked out of the room. He really didn't want to see his friend like this, the best person who would be equipped with handling this situation would be Yumichika and since he was out of consideration he supposed Szayel and Ulquiorra would suffice.

"Ichigo" Ulquiorra stepped toward the teen who breathed deeply and attempted to stop the tears pouring down his face.

"Fuck" Ichigo groaned and wiped his hands down his cheeks. He took a deep breath and looked down at his hands.

"It's alright Ichi" Szayel said as he rubbed the tall teen's back. Ichigo sniffled and closed his eyes.

"Where? Is Yumichika ok?" he asked quietly through a coarse throat and turned his head toward Ulquiorra without actually looking at him.

"He's..well, I suppose I shouldn't lie. Truthfully, we haven't seen him since share. He locked himself in his room and hasn't said a thing. No one can find Nnoitra and we don't actually know anything that's going on" Ichigo nodded and moved out of the pink haired teens embrace. He hissed in pain as he ripped the IV out and made his way to stand. "Ichigo, you really should stay in bed. Nothing is going to change tonight"

"I have to see Yumichika" he croaked and ripped some sticky bandage from his arm. "Drive me home!" he barked and walked out of the room to look for Grimmjow.

"-"

"Shove it" he shouted and made his way out of the hospital. Ichigo hopped into the passenger's side and pressed his bandaged head against the glass the whole way there. The only thoughts going through his mind were of Yumichika and how bad he must feel. Ichigo would never forgive himself for letting it blow up like this, they should have been the ones to tell Nnoitra and whoever did was going to get it.

When they had gotten to the parking lot Ichigo ran so quickly from the car that he didn't even have time to close the door. He quickly got to his dorms and sprinted up the stairs. Silently, he cautioned himself before knocking on the door because Nnoitra lived there as well and that could prove to be big trouble. But Yumichika was defiantly worth it so he lifted his fist and knocked loudly.

When the door opened and Nnoitra's eye came upon him Ichigo knew he was in trouble and ducked as the clumsy punch came to miss his head. He groaned as Nnoitra fell forward and pushed him off with anger. "Drunk bastard!" he yelled and kicked the man in his chest. Nnoitra landed back on his head with a painful moan and clutched his stomach.

"What do you want Ichigo!" Nnoitra slurred and sat up. He took one look down at Ichigo's state and collapsed into a fit of laughter. The orange head was certainly messed up. His head was all bandaged, he had dry blood coming out of one of his ears, and his shirt had stayed ripped open. Most likely from the paramedics. Ichigo didn't seem to think this was funny and his face contorted in anger.

"Stop it asshole!"

"Stop what? Look at you! What ya can't shower after gettin' a good beat down?" he giggled and looked back at his friend. Ichigo made a small grin as he looked down at himself and let out a small laugh himself. He really was a wreck.

"Shut up, I just came from the hospital"

"Oooh, I see. First ya fuck my Otouto then you wanna come and sing kumbaya together?"

"No" he growled and stood up straight, offering a hand to the one eyed man laying on the ground. Nnoitra took it and lifted himself up to sit on the bed. He groaned and scooted back to lay his head on the wall behind him. "I came to speak to Yumichika"

"Ah, so ya wanted a fuck me better quicky huh? Well I'm home so..oh well!" Nnoitra laughed to himself and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Nnoitra" he said sternly and looked down at the man. "I-..I'm not gonna say I'm sorry cause I'm not"

"Well thanks Ichigo, at least I know your the man now" Ichigo breathed and turned his head to the bathroom door. He could hear the shower running and it took everything in him not to burst into the door and take Yumichika into his arms and make him feel better.

"You can't do this to us" Ichigo stated and turned his body to face Nnoitra's. "Yumichika and I..we're.."

"Yeah Ichi, or maybe I should call you chichi huh? Yumi always made up little names for his toys so I'm gonna assume that was you. You fucking..when huh! What, as soon as I went away you just hopped in his bed? Aint that fuckin fresh neh? I'm off getting my brain fiddled with and my best fucking friend got my little brother bent over the bed heh?" Nnoitra screamed and swung his fist back against the wall to put a hole in it.

"We didn't, we talked then but nothing happened. We didn't start anything until a couple days ago alright! We were going to tell you-"

"When! When were you going to say anything to me at all huh _Ichigo_! It doesn't fuckin matter, fuck you. Get out of my damn room"

"I'm going to speak to Yumichika" he said quietly and braced himself as Nnoitra jumped off of the bed to stand over him.

"Betcha yer not" Ichigo squinted his eyes and hissed up at the man who towered over his already tall frame. The orange head got out the big guns and nodded with a grin.

"You know, it really suprises me that you would be so hung up on what me and Yumichika are doing"

"Yeah, and why is that?" Nnoitra said as he took a step closer.

"Well seeing as your doing the same thing with his best friend I can't see how you could be so offended" Nnoitra's eye opened impossibly wide and he took a step back. "Ylfordt's got a big mouth, your just lucky he didn't tell Szayel cause then Shinji would be in my position wouldn't he?"

"You keep his name out of your mouth" He growled. Ichigo stood his ground and clenched his fists at his sides.

"You really are a piece of work yanno Nnoitra, you haven't paid your full attention to Yumichika since you started fucking that bitch and now your gonna get in my face because he found someone too? How can you even say that he's your precious 'Otouto' when all you do is cause him pain, please tell me he's not in there crying his eyes out because of something _you _did. Not me Nnoitra, I didn't hurt him, so why am I getting this! Beat yourself up Nnoi, cause im sure if we went through the reels of his life it wouldn't be me he was trying to forget"

"Don't act like you know anything-"

"Oh I don't? Tell me, what did you do when you carried Shinji out of here yesterday huh! You probably held him close until he stopped right! Yumi told me what you do when he's crying and im sure they don't compare. Well guess what Nnoitra, I fucked Yumichika and he loves me. He loves me and there is nothing you can do about it, no matter how long you keep us away from each other or hit us _you _can't destroy what we have. Fuck you!" Ichigo screamed and braced himself for the fight he nearly knew was coming.

But nothing happened. Nnoitra just let out a large huff and sat back down on the bed. He really had nothing to say about it anyway, it was true. Ichigo hastily turned on his heels and left with the slam of the door. He was much too angry to even see Yumichika right now, he didn't want him to see him this way. Ichigo stomped over to his room and was relieved when he saw he could be alone. He walked into his shower and with a growl he kicked at the tub. He ripped the curtains from the shower and threw bottle after bottle at the wall until nothing was salvageable.

Settling down, Ichigo pressed his back to the wall and leaned his head back with a sigh. He slid down and gasped as the tears sprung to his eyes once again. The orange head could hear Yumichika in the other room, so clearly like their heads were laying in the same place just listening to each other. Ichigo closed his eyes and listened until he heard the sobs on the other side of the wall stop about two hours later, then he fell asleep against the cold wall.

(**)

The next few days for the group were rough. Nnoitra wasn't speaking to Ichigo, he even went as far as to skip every single class he had with the orange head. This actually turned out harder than it seemed because for the most part Ichigo got the same idea and they usually ended up in the same place, back to back sitting on the same bench smoking cigarettes together while they waited for the next class.

Ulquiorra had banned Shinji from anything that had to do with them. Which Shinji didn't seem to hurt about now that he got to spend all this new time with Nnoitra who had been spending more and more nights laying in bed with him. Szayel had repeatedly asked them why he had been soundly banned to which Ulquiorra simply replies 'he know's what he's doing'.

Ichigo had been in a depression. He only left his room for class and even there all he did was lay his head on the table and stare at the wall. The orange head looked tired and worn as if he hadn't slept in days and everyone noticed. The cheery, most approachable member of Las Noches was a kindred spirit. After literally everyone had heard about Ichigo and Yumichika's secret romance the news had blown up and it seemed that every time anyone asked him about it he just got deeper into the hole that he had dug himself.

But Ichigo was doing at least a little better than Yumichika who hadn't stepped out of his room in days. The only time he had ate anything is when Jyuushiro and Shunsei had shown up and had to hold him down as they shoved food down his throat. Yumichika just spent his days laying in bed staring at his walls. He had ripped every picture down and now there was just white. He could hear Ichigo come home every day and lay down in his bed on the other side of the wall. Every time the orange head would knock but he never knocked back. Just that comforted him though, just that small knock everyday was keeping him sane.

"You gotta tell him" Grimmjow said to Nnoitra while they sat in the cafeteria one day. Nnoitra yawned and looked at him with confusion. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra sat together at a long table by themselves and the conversation got intense.

"What?"

"About you and Shinji" Nnoitra's eye narrowed and he slowly looked over at Ulquiorra who looked back at him with an emotionless expression.

"Don't look at me like that Nnoitra. I made no promise to you or that bitch, you're just lucky I haven't gone and told Yumi of your..activities. Suppose it's because I care for him too much" Nnoitra flinched visibly and looked away.

"I'm not"

"Oh so your just going to sit around and watch the both of them rot then? Yumichika hasn't gotten out of bed in days and Ichigo is a walking zombie, you can't have your cake and eat it to Nnoi" Grimmjow said with a growl and looked over at his friend. They were all worried all seemingly except for Nnoitra who seemed completely normal like nothing had happened at all.

"I don't see how me and Shinji have anything to do with that"

"Oh really, your a hypocrite Nnoi. Fuck you" Ulquiorra spat and shoved away from his table before walking away. Grimmjow got up to follow and with a sigh he turned back to Nnoitra with pleading eyes.

"You gotta tell him" Nnoitra sighed and looked down as his friends walked away. He didn't fuck up, he and Yumichika were two different people. Nnoitra had fucked while Yumichika got fucked, Nnoitra was masculine and Yumichika was feminine. He needed protection, not sex. Yumichika had had too much pain in his life and Ichigo would surely add to it. He knew he wasn't wrong, he couldn't be, he was never wrong with Yumichika.

"Hey" a voice said quietly and sat opposite of him. Nnoitra didn't have to look up to see the bright blond hair come into his vision. "You alright?"

"M' fine" Nnoitra grunted and looked at his hands.

"Can I go talk to Yumi again?"

"No" he said sternly and raised his head to look away. He refused everyone the key to come see Yumichika. Ever since the last time that Shinji had come and as soon as he left Yumichika had put a pillow over his head and cried for hours. Nnoitra had to just sit there and wait, he just watched as the shakes and sobs wracked the smaller teens frame and he curled up around himself. Nnoitra wanted desperately to cross the room and lay with him, to calm him down but he was much too angry. After that no one was allowed in their room and that was it.

"Please Nnoi..he needs someone"

"Shut up Shinji. Shut your big fucking mouth alright bitch? I don't need to hear any more of this. What do you want me to do?" Nnoitra growled and put his palms to his head. He didn't have the time for this. Slamming his fists down on the table before getting up and stomping out of there in anger.

"Nnoitra!" Shinji yelled from behind him and grabbed onto his arm in the hallway.

"What!" The tall man yelled and spun around to look down at the bothersome boy.

"You can't do this, please let him see Ichigo" Shinji flinched as his upper arm was grabbed and he was shoved into a locker.

"Nnoi your hurting me" he whined and looked frantically into the eye that was looking down at him with anger. Nnoitra looked down at his hand and slowly let his grip softened, his heart beat thunderously as he looked into Shinji's frightened eyes. He remembered that look, that fright, the sadness, then he remembered the reason why he liked the blond in the first place. He wouldn't even have touched Shinji and gotten into this romance if he hadn't reminded him so much of Yumichika.

"Fuck..Shinji I-" Nnoitra closed his eye and turned his head away then snatched his hand back as if the feeling of Shinji's skin burnt him. "I didn't..I'm sorry" he put his palms to his eyes and fell forward on his knees. "I'm sorry" he whispered and hunched over.

"It's okay, I'm fine alright" The soft hand on his shoulder warmed his body and Nnoitra leaned forward to bury his face into Shinji's stomach. The blonde was easily pulled forward and he wrapped his arms around his hips. Nnoitra didn't do anything, he just took in a deep breath and let himself feel Shinji standing against him. "Nnoi, please..for me?"

"Shin..I can't"

"You have to, Yumichika's a mess and neither one of them are gonna be the same. How would you feel if someone told me I could never see you again and I just shut you out and listened? Do you really want to be the cause of that pain? Especially for Yumi?" Nnoitra's expression hardened and he leaned back to look up at his lover. It wasn't really until that moment that Nnoitra had even thought about it, Yumichika was hurt and what did he do? He sat on the other side of the room and watched silently as he watched his Otouto's heart break because of him. "Nnoi" Shinji pleaded and looked down at his boyfriend with tears in his eyes.

Nnoitra stood and turned to walk toward his dorm. He didn't speak a word even as Ylfordt snapped his fingers in front of his face and said he was a dick before leaving him to walk by himself. Nnoitra walked up the stairs and stopped a room right before his own. He silently looked down at his feet and wondered how it would feel when Shinji left him.

Nnoitra wasn't blind, Shinji was a beautiful creature and he was him. It was a matter of time before Shinji got bored and he would be alone again. He had no right to stop Yumichika from feeling happy right now, even if eventually Ichigo freaked and left him in the worst possible way. That would be the day he would tell him not to see him again, not now because it was not obvious to him that it was too soon. Right now Yumichika needed Ichigo and he needed Shinji, it wasn't like they wouldn't always be together. This was just, the fun they had on the side that made them forget. This was something they both needed and Nnoitra wasn't going to be pigheaded anymore. It wasn't fair to either one of them.

Nnoitra raised his fist to the door and banged on the door. When Ichigo answered he didn't say a thing, he couldn't. He didn't know if it was shame or still anger, it really didn't matter now. Nnoitra took the keys out of his pocket and tossed them at the confused teen. He turned and walked away with a sigh.


	12. The Mentality of a Whore

(Warnings: Incestuous relations, Violence and bit of spousal abuse.)

Ichigo looked down at his hands in amazement as he realized what they were. Nnoitra had given him the keys to the room, he was actually letting him see Yumichika. Not just blocking the door and yelling at him to leave like he had been for the past few days. Ichigo seemed to mindlessly float over to the door beside his own and put the key in the lock.

The orange head looked over and found Yumichika lying on his bed all wrapped up in the new comforter that Ulquiorra had given to Nnoitra. He took a deep breath and closed the door softly behind him before taking a step in the smaller teen's direction. Ichigo reached out and placed a hand on Yumichika's hips and turned him over to look at him.

When Yumichika's eyes blinked open and looked at him his heart pulsed inside his chest. Yumichika looked terrible, his eyes were red rimmed and his hair was a mess. It was stranger because on any other day Yumichika would have been freaking out about even the smallest hair being out of place. Ichigo leaned down and placed a small kiss on the confused teen's lips. "I-Ichigo, you have to go" Yumichika said quickly in a coarse voice and pushed him away.

"Nnoitra gave me the keys" Yumichika stopped and looked up at him to see if it was a lie. Ichigo could feel the tears fill his eyes as Yumichika wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled himself to sit up as they hugged. Ichigo pulled the teen to his lap and kissed his neck as Yumichika began to cry. "Shh..please don't cry Yumi..please. I'm here alright?"

"No" Yumichika spat and pushed him away. Yumichika rose and wiped his lips off with the back of his hand and looked away from Ichigo who sat stunned on his bed.

"Yumi-"

"No, Ichigo. You need to leave" Ichigo rose and took a step toward him but Yumichika just put his hand up and the other hand steadied himself on his dresser.

"Yumi I-"

"You nothing. I don't know why your here. Nnoi- he..I can't do this Ichigo. We're done, there is no us and there never was now leave" Ichigo could actually feel his heart plummet into his stomach and he looked at Yumichika's turned head with sorrow.

"Don't say that" he yelled and pulled on Yumichika's wrist until he held the boy in his arms and wouldn't let him leave. "Just, don't say that" Yumichika cried out into Ichigo's chest and tried to detach himself from the grip.

"Get out Ichigo. I don't want you"

"You do"

"I don't! I hate you, you made Nnoitra hate me! Leave me alone, get out Ichigo. We were never anything-"

"Don't you fucking say that to me!" Ichigo growled and squeezed onto him with all his strength. He heard Yumichika gasp but he didn't let go, it was like if he did he would lose Yumichika forever and he just didn't want that to happen, he couldn't let it happen. "What about us? What, Nnoitra shows up and everything we had just disappears! Why are you doing this? Please don't say those things..please" Ichigo found that tears were now pouring onto his cheeks rapidly and he choked and buried his nose into the boy's hair.

"I never cared about you" Yumichika hissed and finally pushed himself out of Ichigo's arms. The teen stood heaving and rested his back on the door frame to the bathroom. "Never Ichigo..I just..you know what I was thinking when you first came to my room? How nice it must have been to have a toy like Shinji, and I did and that's all you are" Ichigo flinched and brought his fingers to run through his hair.

"You love me"

"I don't!" he screamed and turned away. Ichigo gulped and reached out to pull Yumichika's back to his chest. "I don't" he sobbed and hid his face in his hands.

"You do, and I love you and no matter how long you try and deny this I'll still know you do. You might be able to convince Nnoitra or Shinji or whoever else but you're just kidding yourself. Yumichika I love you and no matter how long it takes for you to realize that Nnoitra doesn't have to control your life then I'll wait. No matter what, I'll always love you" he whispered before forcing himself to let go of the crying teen and walking out of the door.

Yumichika's knees buckled below him and he clutched onto the doorframe as he fell to the floor. The black haired teen heaved and grabbed onto his chest as it kept tightening and he could feel immense pressure take over him. He put a hand to his mouth and attempted to keep the cries from flowing out but for the most part it didn't work.

He knew he couldn't do this, he couldn't be a whore. Yumichika didn't want to love Ichigo, he couldn't have Nnoitra say that to him again. This was wrong. Everything he said or felt or did it was all wrong, he shouldn't have betrayed Nnoitra like that and Ichigo was the problem. All he had to do was get the orange haired man out of his system and they could go back. Go back to cold nights alone, loneliness, and pain. Yes, that's what he had to go back to because that is what he deserved.

(**)

Szayel looked down at his feet and raised his eyebrow to look at his newly painted black toe nails. "Hmm..how, Shinji" Ylfordt laughed and continued to surf through the channels. Szayel threw his hands up in defeat and looked down at his lover. "I can't believe them! Fools, all of em, I wanna go see my Yumikun" he whined.

"They're gonna be alright..just going through a..rough patch" Szayel turned his slatted eyes toward Ylfordt and balanced his glasses at the bottom of his nose.

"You know what, if one more person says that to me I'm going to stab them in the eye with my scalpel" Ylfordt sighed and shrugged his condolences to whoever was next. Because from his experience with the small pink haired boy he knew for a fact that it was a serious threat. "I miss Yumichika..and Ichigo..and Shinji!" he moaned in pain and threw himself down on Ylfordt's lap before burying his head into his neck.

"No Nnoitra?"

"Fuck that slimy bastard, he did all of this..now he and Shinji are all buddy buddy and it's making me sick. Shinji is certainly no replacement, Yumi's simply too beautiful to be replaced"

"Not like they haven't done it before" Ylfordt snorted and flicked through the channels. Szayel looked over curiously at his brother and snatched the remote out of his hand before turning it off and turning the blonds' head to look at him.

"What does that mean?" Ylfordt's eyes opened in fright and he silently swore to himself as he realized his mistake. Of course Szayel didn't know, he was so attached to Yumichika, they were so loyal to each other. Of course Szayel didn't know.

"Fuck" he whispered and looked away. "Aw shit Szay, let go!" he screeched and tried to pry his little brother's tight fingers off of his nipple. "Shit!" he squeaked as he was roughly pulled forward and the grip got tighter.

"Tell me everything right now Ylfordt, or you will regret it" Szayel said and with his other hand pulled out a hidden knife from under the couch cushions. Ylfordt's eyes bulged out of his head and he watched as Szayel brought it down.

"Okay okay!"

(**)

"YUMICHIKA! YUMI!" a loud voice shouted as they banged on the door. Yumichika blinked open his sleepy eyes and looked over before realizing who it was and getting up and letting his friend in.

"Szayel" he greeted and yelped as Szayel pushed through the door and walked over to ruffle through his closet. "Szay!"

"Get dressed, now Yumi" he ordered and shoved a hanger of clothes into Yumichika's hands.

"Why!" he shouted as Szayel began to unbutton his shirt and he swatted his hands away.

"Because I have something important to tell you and your gonna run out of here when you find out"

"Eh" Yumichika huffed and began to get dressed. "Turn around then!" Szayel did as he was told and turned to put his hands up and show that he was doing as he was told. "Ok, tell me" Yumichika said with crossed arms and looked at his friend questioningly.

"Don't hit me..because honestly I didn't find out until literally like three minutes ago"

"And you couldn't call because?"

"Because this is important, and _everyone _knows except for us. The bastards actually managed to keep a secret and it has to do all with you"

"Well?" Yumichika said hastily and took a deep breath. Now Szayel had gotten him all worked up to hear the secret and he wanted to know now.

"Shinji's been sleeping with Nnoi for like months and nobody told you because Nnoi told them not to" Yumichika's eyes widened and he tilted his head back to look at the serious expression on his friends face. "I'm so sorry Yumi, I swear I didn't know"

"You know what Szayel I know you didn't know, and it's truly a shame for everyone who did" Yumichika said and turned on his heals to walk out of the room. Szayel held out a brush in his hand and Yumichika took it with a light 'thanks' as he pulled his hair up into a ponytail. Yumichika walked past crowds of people who seemed absolutely stunned to see him and from the way he walked it was obvious of his intentions.

"Here, here!" Szayel said and pulled out a small jar of Vaseline. He walked beside Yumichika and swiped a little over his cheeks before going to the other side and doing the same to the other side.

"Fight!" a scream came from somewhere in the gathering crowd as Yumichika walked through the courtyard and spotted Shinji sitting with his back turned to him with his roommate and some other of his friends. As soon as Yumichika got close enough he reached out and yanked Shinji's hair back which resulted in several roars of cheering from the crowd. Shinji fell back onto the grass of the courtyard and Yumichika walked around him and looked down at his friend with anger.

"Get up bitch"

"Yumichika?" Shinji questioned and looked up at his friend with confusion. Szayel was behind him in an instant and lifted him up by his arm before shoving him toward the purple black haired teen. As he stumbled forward Yumichika swiftly turned around to give him a round house kick to the side of the face.

"Get up!" he screeched as Shinji fell to the ground once again.

"Yumi!" Shinji moaned out in pain and held the side of his cheek. "Stop-!"

"Shut up! You fucking whore! Been fuckin Nnoi have you! And all this time you been looking me in the face like you were my friend!"

"Slut" Szayel kicked him in his side . Yumichika walked over to stand over him and slapped him right in the face.

"Go ahead, try and hit me bitch! We'll never be friends again so don't bother thinking about that! You made your choices when you bent over for yet another man..how many is that Shinchan? Gotta be up in the hundreds neh?" Yumichika wasn't quite surprised when Shinji hopped up and launched a blow to his cheek but he simply side stepped it and felt the vaseline do it's job.

"Shit" Shinji swore to himself and looked down at his fist, covered in a sticky substance, how dirty. Yumichika swung at him again and Shinji easily blocked it to send a kick into Yumichika's stomach. The brunette groaned and tackled Shinji to the ground with a loud growl.

"Bitch!" he screamed and grabbed onto Shinji's head so that it wouldn't move when he punched him straight in the eye.

Shinji reached out as he found himself pinned down and grabbed the first thing he put his hand on which just so happened to be his fallen history book. He slammed it to the side of Yumichika's face and moaned in pain as he turned on his side and Yumichika fell off of him. Yumichika stood and put a hand to the side of his face before spitting out the blood and grabbing the book from Shinji's grasp. He threw the book back down and his Shinji in the stomach before putting his foot down on top of it and standing on it for a brief second before he was shoved off by Kensei.

Szayel growled and punched the silver haired man in the face. Shinji regained his balance and grabbed Yumichika's ankle to pull him forward to fall on his back. But even from the bottom Yumichika seemed to get more strikes in and Shinji was soon once again flipped over to his back to get beat on. He put his foot back and kicked Yumichika back and soon they both stood looking at each other. In the same instant they both brought up their hands up and began to circle each other.

"So what Shinchan? One person in the world and you thought..oh hey that sounds like a treat?" Yumichika breathed out roughly and dodged a swing to his head. He moved his feet forward and punched Shinji twice in the ribs before the blond even knew what happened. The small match had begun to attract a lot of attention and there they stood dancing and fighting each other one in anger, the other in retaliation.

"I told you I was sorry Yumi..don't be mad-" Shinji let out a cry as he blocked a punch and was stunned at the front of the ankle that hooked to the back of his head and shoved him down into the ground. Yumichika was quickly on top of his back pulling his hair and slamming his head into the grass below them.

Nnoitra quirked his eye at the crowd of people that stood gathered in the courtyard with interest. Seeing above their heads Nnoitra was angered to see that half their eyes were on a pink haired boy doing his best against a silver haired man. His eyes narrowed as he saw it was Szayel and quickly came to his aid. Nnoitra threw down his bags of groceries and shoved his way through the people in his way. As he made his way to the middle he was stunned as he looked down and saw what people primarily had their eyes fixated on.

There was Yumichika on top of a struggling Shinji as he repeatedly beat his head down into the ground. Yumichika had blood pouring from his nose so his heart warmed a little knowing that at least Shinji had put up a good fight. He pulled Yumichika by the back of his shirt and wedged himself between the two as Yumichika kept trying to go at him. Nnoitra grunted as his head was snapped back and he saw the evil look in Yumichika's eyes. The crowd became silent and Yumichika slapped him next.

"You bastard! How could you! You saw me falling apart and what did you do! Fucked him, well I hope it was good Nnoi. I hope it was real fucking good" Yumichika screamed and kicked him in the shin. Nnoitra closed his eyes in annoyance and put his hand up to rub onto his temple. Nnoitra quickly shot a hand out and grabbed onto his neck and pulled the boy off his feet. Yumichika just screeched and swung his fist to his him in the face again. The tall man simply shook him and threw him against a tree when he didn't stop swinging.

Next he walked over and grabbed a heated Szayel by the back of the neck and lifting him up in the same fashion. He put the bottom of his foot in the middle of Kensei's chest and pushed him away before throwing the pink head on top of Yumichika and turning toward Shinji who was still just laying his forehead on the ground. "Shit" he whispered and turned the boy over to lift him into his arms.

"Nnoi?" a confused Shinji asked and raised his hand to the gash on his forehead.

"K.O!" someone in the crowd roared and a few people gave a helping hand to Yumichika and Szayel who were laughing like maniacs.

"Stupid bitch..what did you think would happen!" Yumichika yelled after Nnoitra's retreating back and gave them the finger. "Shinji Hirako, now you have _no one_, hows it feel mama!" The crowd gave a loud laughter and Yumichika lifted his hands into the air and gave a little wiggle as someone made an announcement like a referee that he was the winner. Yumichika happily looked over at Ikkaku and laughed as he clapped his hands and practically led the cat calls. "Does anybody have a towel?" he giggled as Szayel grinned and grabbed onto his hand.

"Spread the word boys and girls. Shinji's a bitch and he aint no friend of ours!" Szayel commented and walked back to his room.

(**)

Yumichika quirked his eyebrow and watched as the door slammed open and Nnoitra stomped in like a mad man. He feigned boredom and took a hit of the cigarette as he watched Nnoitra turn and slam the door shut with all his might.

"Well hello Nnoitra" he said nonchalantly and blew a stream of smoke at the man growling at the door.

"Why?"

"Why did you attack Ichigo? We all do things for our own reasons" Yumichika stubbed out his cigarette into the ashtray and set it on the dresser as he stood. "Isn't this what you wanted Nnoi? This, us together forever without interruption? Well you got your wish, here I am" he said and stretched his arms out as if presenting himself. Yumichika had put on one of his smaller kimono's and wiggled at the attention it was getting.

"I didn't..look Yumichika I didn't want this. I thought you talked to Ichigo..I was-"

"None of that matter's Nnoi. You got what you wanted" Yumichika repeated and walked up to the confused one eyed man. Nnoitra looked away and tried to imagine something else as Yumichika pulled on the tie and his robes came open and he pressed up onto him.

"I don't know what yer talking bout Yumichika! Stop it, put yer fuckin clothes back on!" he shouted and pushed him away. Yumichika sighed and shot his hand out to pull on Nnoitra's belt and he steadied himself.

"No Nnoi, this is what you wanted. You want me to be yours well here I am, take me" He said and roughly pulled the belt off.

"Stop it!" Nnoitra said weakly as Yumichika began to undo his zipper and slipped his hand in his pants. Yumichika pulled a bottle of lube out of the inside pocket in his kimono and coated Nnoitra's dick. "Fuck I said stop!" Nnoitra yelled and pushed Yumichika to fall backwards to hit the wall behind him. Nnoitra's mind was racing, he didn't want this..did he? He wondered and looked down at his fully erect privates.

Nnoitra pushed his body against Yumichika's and held onto the wrists of the boy. But Yumichika just jumped up and wrapped his legs tightly around him and he could feel his erection in the crease of the smaller teen's ass. He let go of his wrists and they came to grip Yumichika's hips. "Come on Nnoi, you want me don't you? Make me feel better, isn't this what you wanted?" Yumichika said as he reached below their bodies and stroked Nnoitra.

"Shut up Yumichika! This isn't..stop!" Nnoitra said hastily as he was touched again and a shiver went through his body.

"Nnoi" he moaned and arched his back up. "Make me feel better Nnoi..come on, I know you want me" Nnoitra looked down and breathed deeply as he looked down and saw Yumi's cock in between their bodies twitch. It wasn't like he hadn't done it many times before, but now it would be for them. No perverted eyes, no voyeurs, no one but them. Nnoitra let out a long moan as Yumichika brought himself down onto him. He felt a shudder run through the boy's body as he filled him to the brim.

"Fuck Yumi" he grunted and pulled back to thrust forward. Yumichika wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close as he lifted his body weight and Nnoitra turned around to lean himself on the wall as Yumichika rode himself on him. Yumichika threw his head back and a moan escaped his throat as he raised himself. Nnoitra soon got tired of standing in the position and moved them so that he fell on top of the vixen.

"Fuck!" Yumichika exclaimed and his hips raised as he was pounded into. "Ah, Ah..mmhm, onii!" he moaned and jerked up with pants as he came between them. Nnoitra continued the harsh pace and grunted as he released into the boy beneath him. The gasp snapped Nnoitra out of his state and he moved back to slip his flaccid cock out of him. His stomach dropped as his fluids dripped out Yumichika onto the inside of his kimono and Nnoitra jumped up as he saw the blood.

"Oh shit" he whispered to himself and grabbed onto his stomach. He watched silently for a moment as Yumichika sat up and pulled his kimono around his body self consciously. Nnoitra pressed a hand to his mouth and ran to the bathroom. Throwing the toilet seat open, the tall man let out all the contents of his stomach and some as he replayed the memory of what he had just done in his head.

He was dirty, this was bad, what he did was just plain wrong. Nnoitra should have had self control, after all it wasn't like this was the first time that Yumichika had thrown himself on him and thrown a fit about nothing. So what made this so different? Was he really that fucked up as to actually fuck his own Otouto just to assert dominance over him because Ichigo had been there? Was he really that selfish, now everything everyone had been saying to him had made sense, now he was truly disgusted with himself.

Yumichika looked down at himself as Nnoitra got off of him and blinked. _How the hell? _He wondered to himself and sat up pulling his kimono to cover himself up. Yumichika glanced up at Nnoi who was looking down at him with this shocked expression and then he bolted for the bathroom door. The small teen didn't understand how he had even gotten here, one second he was laughing and walking back to Szayel's room and the next he was under Nnoitra getting pounded into by his Oniichan.

A choke fled his mouth and he brought his knees to his chest as the tears began to flow down his cheeks. He couldn't remember, why didn't he remember, what happened to him? Why did Nnoi..oh yes, because he was a slut. Yumichika remembered and suddenly understood why Nnoitra would have taken him like that, taken him at all for a matter of fact. He was a whore and that's what he would always be.

Yumichika got off the bed slowly and walked over to his dresser. He took his kimono off and raised his leg as he wiped off the reddish white discharge coming from him and threw it to the floor. Yumichika got dressed and grabbed an envelope out of his dresser and slipped it into his back pocket. He grabbed one of Nnoitra's shorter coats out of his closet and shoved as much money as he could find into the pockets. Yumichika grabbed his cell phone and walked out the door, closing it lightly as he left as to not alert a still heaving Nnoitra.

Yumichika typed a quick text to Szayel before walking out of the dorms and throwing the phone into the trash beside the door. Yumichika walked out of the Seritei unseen and hopped over the fence before hailing a cab, soon he made his decision and went the one place where he knew he could at least get some pleasure in a cigarette and went to a bar.

When he walked in he noticed nothing unordinary. It was the kind of old tavern like place that most of the students from the Seritei liked to come visit. Better than any other because no one ever checked any ideas and they had cots in the back so if you got too drunk to move you wouldn't be arrested. Not that Jyuushiro would have cared too much, probably just a 'boys will be boys' talk and all would be well again. Yumichika immediately looked around and spotted the one thing that he was sure would lift his spirits for now.

Yumichika pulled on the cigarette tab and growled as his cigarettes didn't fall as they should have. The old machine was a bastard and it was starting to irritate him more than any of the other things swirling around his mind at the moment. He roughly shook the damned machine and pulled the lever again. The purple black haired boy flinched as a fist came to pound at the top of the blasted thing and he smiled as his cigarettes popped out the bottom.

"Yes! Thank you" he smiled cheerily and picked up his pack. His smile faded when he saw who owned the fist.

"Well hello gorgeous"

(**)

...

_Yeah I know right? _

_A friend of mine was telling me a story the other day about a good old drag ghetto fight and that's where the vaseline and the round house kicks came from. XD And sorry Shinji fans! I know he's getting beat on a lot but well, that's how my world goes. At least he has Nnoi right?_

_Well, I'm just gonna say this now. This was a fun chapter to write, no matter how messed up in the head I am for it. I had planned for Yumichika and Nnoitra to eventually do the do and it so happened to be after Yumichika experienced a mentally traumatizing event. Then crazy wild sex with his brother which he doesn't even remember. Fun right? Well, the next chap is the last. I hope you all enjoyed reading! R&R!_

_~cole_


	13. Covered in Cowardice

"What do you mean he's gone!" Jyuushiro yelled at the five children standing sheepishly in his office.

"We..don't know where he went" Szayel said lowly and wrapped his arms around himself. This was a disaster. This morning Nnoitra came to their door frantically pounding and screaming about how he couldn't find Yumichika..again. It all wouldn't have phased him if he hadn't looked behind the tall man and seen Ichigo dialing a number and calling someone with a frazzled expression on his face.

Szayel looked to his side and watched as Shinji put his hands on his head and tears ran down his face. Honestly he didn't even know why the bitch was here but at the moment any help that was offered counted. Ulquiorra sighed as he watched Grimmjow kneel beside the crying blond and rub his back gently.

"How do you know he left the grounds?"

"We looked everywhere, Ichigo and Nnoitra are still out. They haven't slept all night and we're getting worried. Given the recent events we believe that Yumichika may have run away" Ulquiorra replied and closed his eyes. They all felt guilty, it hurt to think that Yumichika had left and it may have been all their faults. Plus the fact that now Yumichika knew about Shinji and Nnoitra. What a big smack in the face it must have been to hear that all your friends knew a secret and kept it from you.

"He sent me this too" Szayel said as he pulled out his phone and showed Jyuushiro the text message he had checked about an hour after Yumichika left his room.

Yumixkun: Im sorry babe. Remember that I love you. -Yumichika A.-

"Yumi never said he loved me okay? He's gone..he, we need to find him" Szayel said and removed his glasses to rub his tired eyes.

"I have to inform the authorities, there's no telling how far he may have gone"

(**)

_"Well, hello gorgeous" _

_"Ikkaku" he said and slipped the grin back onto his face as he looked up at the bald man. Ikkaku wiggled his eyebrows and walked around him to sit on one of the bar seats. Yumichika unwrapped the pack and went to sit beside him as the older boy motioned it. _

_"Two rounds" Ikkaku groaned and slammed down some bills on the counter. "An' keep em comin'"_

_"So Ikkaku Madarame, what brings you to a seedy little hole in the wall like this?" Yumichika asked and said his thanks to the bartender who offered him a light. Yumichika sent a sexy smile and licked his lips as he took his first hit. As the bartender went to wait on other customer's he turned his attention to Ikkaku who seemed to be focused on his mouth. _

_"I was a bit depressed I guess, wanted to get outta there. Fuckin sniffling idiots need to let go of their mama's teat if you know what I mean" Yumichika shrugged and sipped the sake set in front of him. Ikkaku laughed at him and took a large swig. _

_"That's funny, I thought you liked being there...you have friends..do you not?" Ikkaku snorted and looked down at his cup. _

_"Yeah I guess you can call em that..they're a bit too home grown for me. Guess I like to be alone" _

_"Hm" Yumichika inquired and took another hit of his cigarette. _

_"Didn't know you smoked" _

_"I don't.." he replied simply. "Just..dealing with the stress of the day I suppose" _

_"Oh yeah I saw..so, Shinji and Nnoitra huh? Bet your buddy's regretin' that decision huh?" Yumichika laughed lightly and ran his finger's over the rim of the glass. _

_"Yes well, one as beautiful as I should never be made a fool of. Shinji got what he deserved"_

_"Ichigo too then?" Yumichika had to relax his body and raised his head to ignore the pain in his heart. "Sorry" the bald man whispered. _

_"It's alright Ikkaku, but as you should know Ichigo and I aren't together. We never actually were so..it really doesn't matter to me what he feels" _

_"Riight. I'm sure" Ikkaku nodded and took another drink of sake. The other teen leaned forward and put let a devilish grin come over his features as his eyes roamed over Yumichika's body. "So, what you doin tonight then?" Yumichika smirked and looked over at the bald man with a twinkle in his eye. _

_"Are you asking me out Ikkasan?" Ikkaku laughed and looked back at him. _

_"Not exactly..how bout take it this way. I'm lonely and grieving, and you're lonely and hurt. How about we be lonely and..naked?" Yumichika laughed boisterously and tilted his head back. _

_"Grieving, Ikkaku?" _

_"Yup, grief, sadness, depression..im sure you've heard of the term" _

_"Hm..alright Ikkaku. I'll take that offer, but I'm gonna need some courage first" Ikkaku grinned wide and ordered a few shots of liquor and proceeded to practically pour them down his throat himself as he drank his own sake slowly. _

_(**)_

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck hmm..oh shit Ikkaku!" Yumichika panted and tightened the grip of his legs around the bald man's waist who was hammering down into him. Shortly after he had gotten wasted at the bar he and his classmate had stumbled into the nearest motel and the fucking began. _

_It surprised him that Ikkaku had been so aroused when he first thrust into him and he told him he had just been with someone. It seemed that the bald man had actually gotten off knowing that he was a whore, said he wanted to watch him, he had touched him all over and reveled in the bruised marks on his hips. Yumichika had actually began to enjoy the man's company. _

_"S-shit Yummii, fuckin slut ah!" Ikkaku arched up and raised Yumichika's hips off the bed as he felt a warm sensation spread throughout his body and he filled the boy beneath him. Yumichika's thighs clamped down on him and he moaned out his second release of the night. Ikkaku collapsed down onto him and Yumichika took this time to run his hands all over the muscular back. _

_Ikkaku was so different than Ichigo. He was a bit shorter, had much more calluses, and he was rough. Not harsh like Nnoitra but still painful enough for him to cry out when he was entered. But for some reason when Ikkaku lay on top of him like this it was like it fit. Not necessarily mentally but physically they seemed to fit just fine. Yumichika shivered as Ikkaku slid himself out and massaged his hands over his ass. _

_"Shit" he breathed and lay his head back into the pillows. _

_"Yeah" Ikkaku groaned and turned over to lay right beside him. Yumichika sighed and looked over at the bald man with his eyes closed and a hard expression still on his face. His eyelids twitched like he had been thinking about something. _

_"Who are you grieving?" he asked and turned so that his head rested on the man's hard peck. _

_"Hm? Oh..no one special. My ma" Yumichika nodded and lay his cheek over the broad chest. _

_"Did you love her?" _

_"Not really" Ikkaku responded and opened his eyes to look at the ceiling. He put his hand to Yumichika's head and began to stroke his hair. _

_"Why not?" Ikkaku took a moment to think before he responded. _

_"I've heard that you're supposed to protect your children from the evils of the world. Not put them in danger's way to save yourself" Yumichika looked up at him with confusion and Ikkaku met his gaze. _

_"I'm sure she did what she could" Ikkaku let out a snort. _

_"Yeah well, seeing as you're an orphan I don't think you have any idea" Yumichika furrowed his eyebrows and put his leg over the bald man's stomach. _

_"I'm not an orphan.." _

_"I thought everybody from Las Noches was an orphan" Yumichika grinned and nodded. This actually seemed to be an amusing conversation. Of course Ikkaku didn't know, no one did. To Yumichika it had always been normal that Las Noches had been his home his whole life. He was there before they even called it 'Las Noches'. When he had lived in just the apartment with Aizen and Gin, before they had bought it and made it a pimped out mansion._

_"They are, but I'm not from Las Noches Ikkaku" _

_"If you were in Las Noches then you are an orphan and you are from there" Ikkaku said matter of factly. _

_"Well that's just not true at all" _

_"Then explain it to me" Ikkaku said sternly and looked down at the boy with a grin. _

_"Well, my mother was killed when I was young so I never met her. But, I always knew my papa. He's who I'm gonna go see when the sun comes up" _

_"Your papa?" _

_"Yup" Yumichika smiled and traced invisible designs in Ikkaku's ribs. _

_"So your papa was just some perv who sold ya and came to say hi? That's sick Yumichika" _

_"He didn't 'come visit' Ikkaku, my papa was always there with me"_

_"Hm" Ikkaku sounded and looked away. "Who was he" Ikkaku asked quietly. He knew he really shouldn't be asking but he was genuinely interested. It wasn't very often that one could hear a story right from the mouth of one of those from Las Noches. Many rumors surrounded the group yet none of them sounded right to him._

_Yumichika laughed and looked down. "You know I've never actually told anyone this, not even Nnoitra. I always figure they would be mad or something, feel pity and I never liked that. But I believe you would know him as Souske Aizen. He's my papa" _

_Yumichika didn't really expect what happened next but Ikkaku said nothing. The only reaction he got was the tightening of his arm around his body and that was it. The first person he had ever told who his father was and they didn't even seem to care, figures. "So your not going back then?"_

_"I cant..too many memories-"_

_"And going with your 'papa' aint that bad?" Yumichika thought to himself briefly and looked back up at Ikkaku. _

_"Do you want to come with me?" _

_"What!" _

_"Come with me. It's not like you have anything better here, and your right. Aizen was never very nice to me, except on my birthdays..so, you should come and then we can make each other feel better when need be" Ikkaku raised his eyebrow and searched the teens face for any signs of this being just some sick, depraved joke. But no, he seemed entirely too serious in his statement. Ikkaku sighed and closed his eyes again. _

_"We'll see. Sleep" _

_Yumichika tilted his head and watched as the man fell asleep. He never really talked to the bald man and this whole night seemed like a blurry fuck fest. But he remembered at least, he started to remember yelling at Ichigo, fighting Shinji, fucking Nnoitra..it was all just too wrong to comprehend. Shinji, his best friend doing this to him. He knew about him and Ichigo and yet he never said anything. And the icing on the cake was that everyone knew. Everyone and what? They were all just laughing at him behind his back. So no one ever cared about him like he thought and Nnoi was right, he was just a slut a whore..what did it matter anymore? He was going home and that was it. He was going to forget about the Seritei, forget about the nice teachers, forget Nnoi, forget Ichigo, forget them all. It was a nice little vacation but now it was time to wake up and go home. Did he really kid himself this long? Four years of this fake dream world and what had he accomplished? Nothing at all, so now it was time to go home. _

_He really wished that Ikkaku would come with him, it would be horrible to have to go all by himself. For a moment last night he thought he would ask Szayel to come with him but the future scientist was too sane. Well for the most part really, maybe more logical then insane really. He would try and convince him to stay because he had Ylfordt and he loved Ylfordt more than anything. Nothing would tear them apart, they were strong. They deserved each other. Not like Ichigo and him, he was weak and Ichigo was strong so what kind of a relationship was that? No, Ichigo should find someone who he deserves, not a whore. _

(**)

Nnoitra collapsed onto his knees and hunched over as he felt an ache spread through his heart. He could feel Shinji touch his shoulder but he just swatted his hand away and let his forehead touch the ground. Yumichika was gone, he left, vamos, never coming back goodbye. And it was all his fault, how could he have done this? Nnoitra fucked up and now hearing..?

Jyuushiro had to have been lying. He had to, to make him feel worse. Yumichika was not..he couldn't even say it in his head. Yumichika hated Aizen, he hated him just as much as they did so how could he be...? This was his fault and this was some cruel punishment. Nnoitra could feel Shinji pressing his face into his back and the tears soak his shirt so he just pulled the boy onto his lap and held him. After the news that Yumichika had definitely left and that he had a trust fund he had turned and walked much like a zombie to his room.

Yumichika Ayasegawa had money because he was a product of Souske Aizen and through him he could have gone anywhere. He hadn't been from the Las Noches because he was always with the Lord, he was his blood and that is why they may never find him again. Yumichika was number one because he was a treat, he wasn't normally paid for, he was given as a gift. Aizen had used his own blood to throw down in deals to make the pot sweeter. Nnoitra had a good reason to continuously protect the boy and he had fucked up. Jyuushiro and Kisuke trusted him to keep Yumichika safe and he had messed everything up. Now Yumichika may never come back and it was all his fault.

Nnoitra could feel tears pouring down his face for the second time in his life and he felt horrible. He felt helpless; this was something he didn't know how to handle. But this was Yumichika, his little brother, he protected him from things like this. But he didn't, he fucked him like a whore and didn't even notice that he had slipped out of the room. It had been three days already and he, Ichigo, and Shinji had searched everywhere in Karakura, there was nowhere else to look. This was all his fault. Yumichika was gone and he wasn't coming back and it was his entire fault.

Why couldn't he have just ignored it? Yes Ichigo had fucked his brother but at least it wasn't rape or anything. He said they loved each other, and he had ignored him, he didn't believe it. How could he have? Was he really that selfish like they had said? Did he really have that many problems in his head? Yes, he must have or Yumichika wouldn't have run away. Nnoitra could only hope that his otouto hadn't gone far, maybe they could still find him, maybe he could explain and make everything alright again. It really didn't matter at this point, he just needed to find him. When he saw Yumichika he would tell him, he needed Yumichika to know he wasn't a whore, he was perfect and that's all he could ever be. Nnoitra would tell Yumichika that this was his own fault, that he said what he did because he was jealous and selfish and that was all, this was his own entire fault and he was truly sorry for it.

(****)

Ikkaku drove through the streets and looked for the address on the front of the envelope. Yumichika was leaning against the passenger's door just waving his hand out the window into the bright sun. _What a beautiful day. _He thought to himself as he watched them pass blooming trees. It would be summer soon, maybe Aizen would take him to an orchard.

"We're here" Ikkaku said and stare at the wheel in front of him. Yumichika straightened up and looked at him. The bald man looked over at him with what seemed like a question on his face but shook his head and looked away.

"Are you going with me?" he asked lowly and leaned toward him. Ikkaku took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Yumichika's hand slid onto his cheek and turned his head into a soft kiss. As they separated Ikkaku put his hands on Yumichika's shoulders and cracked his neck.

"You sure?" Yumichika squealed and hugged him with kisses all over his cheek.

"Aw Ikkaku! I'm so happy your coming, but then again if I had great beauty staring me in the face I would follow to" Ikkaku grumbled and opened up his door. Yumichika crawled over the seats and jumped out into the strong arms.

"Get off!" Ikkaku shouted as his face came to be attacked with furious kisses. He turned them and slammed Yumichika into the car yet didn't actually move away from the kisses. Yumichika pouted up and him and smiled before placing another kiss onto his lips.

"Thanks Ikka" he whispered as Ikkaku moved away.

"Yeah don't mention it, just gotta get away. It's not for you"

"Im sure" Yumichika nodded and took the bald man's hand to lead him into the large building.

"Holy shit" Ikkaku swore as they walked in. The place looked big on the outside but the inside was the biggest room he had ever seen. He silently wondered if this was the whole building. "You sure this is the address?"

"Yeah, Aizen got a hardon for flashy rooms..it's..gorgeous!" Yumichika said with a smile. "Much more than that ounce of class we get from that horrid place"

"Yumichika Ayasegawa?" A big man asked as he stood in front of them. Ikkaku's face hardened and he grabbed Yumichika's arm to pull him behind him.

"Who's asking?" The big man looked down at him with an aggravated expression and turned to walk toward the big elevator in the middle of the hall.

"Follow me" They followed into the elevator and the big man handed them a key. "When the doors close put the key in and press thirteen" He said hastily before walking away and they exchanged looks.

"Creepy" Ikkaku commented and leaned back against the wall as Yumichika did what he was told. Yumichika stare up at the numbers blinking up and the bald man sighed in annoyance. "You okay with this right? We could walk away, go somewhere, anywhere ya want.." Yumichika looked back at him with hope before shaking his head and looking back at the doors.

"I'm fine" he whispered and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Anytime you wanna leave we'll go back, promise you'll tell me" Yumichika smiled and put his head back to glance at the bald man.

"Alright Ikkaku, anytime. I promise" Ikkaku nodded his head and leaned against the elevator walls. Yumichika flinched as a beep came from the top of the elevator and it stopped. He took in a deep breath as the doors opened and a white room came into view. Yumichika put his head out and looked either way before stepping out of the elevator and tugging Ikkaku along with him. They looked around them and Ikkaku's eyes lit up with interest.

"Damn, all white? Look, even the windows are see through white!" he whispered into his ear and pointed over to the open shades. Ikkaku pulled his hand and walked over to the large windows to look out. "Woah, you can see everything in Karakura..shit..there's the Seritei!" he said and pointed over to the big walled community just a few blocks away.

"Amazing Ikka..hm" Yumichika said and raised his head to peer down at the town.

"Damn, never been this high before-" Yumichika laughed and looked at the bald headed man.

"Actually I'm sure you have" Ikkaku laughed back and looked down at him.

"Well look who it is. Just sneaking into people's homes when they're not looking hm, Yumichika?" a voice sounded behind them and they both turned quickly. Ikkaku got into a fighting stance as his eyes came upon the men. Both about his height, one had a very serious face with brown hair and a curly strand in the middle of his forehead. The other with silver hair and a fox like grin beaming at them. "And with company" The brunette man nodded in his direction and Ikkaku looked down at Yumichika who seemed to just tense and held his clasped hands at his chest.

"Aizen" Ikkaku growled and straightened up to cross his arms.

"Helloooo Yumikun..come here so we can take a look atcha" The fox crooned and motioned for him to come over. Yumichika smiled and walked toward them.

"Papa?" he questioned in whisper and looked up at Aizen. Ikkaku tightened his fist and turned back to the world outside of the window below them.

Yumichika pressed his face into Aizen's chest and took in his scent with a shiver as he felt arms come around his body. A kiss was pressed on his forehead and a hand went through his hair. "Why cut this, boy? It was so beautiful.." Yumichika shrugged and closed his eyes.

"We all did.." he whispered into the broad chest.

"I'm so glad yer home Yumikun..be just like old times, neh?" Gin said and clicked his tongue. Yumichika moved his head away to look over at the tall man and smiled again. He did look just the same, taller and more filled out but still the same. Yumichika reached his hand out and ran his fingers over his chest but his hand was soon caught by the wrist and returned to Aizen's shoulder. "I wouln't do tha' Yumikun, see I don't have as much restraint as Souske..Don' worry, i'll touch ya plenty later"

"Will your friend be staying Yumichika?" Aizen asked and let him and looked down into his eyes.

"Oh, yeah Ikkaku Madarame..he's going to stay with me"

"Witcha?"

"Yeah, we left together..so, we're gonna stay together"

"Are you?" Aizen asked with amusement. Yumichika nodded and looked back at Ikkaku who was just staring out the window.

"Yeah, forever" Aizen let out a chuckle and Yumichika turned to look at the bald man.

"And does Ikkaku Madarame know that yet?" Yumichika shrugged.

"I'm sure he'll find out soon enough" Gin let out a laugh.

"Come along Madarame, I'll show ya to yer room" he said and began to walk out. Ikkaku turned and followed only briefly stopping to look down at Yumichika who went up to him.

"You sure?" Ikkaku asked and glanced back at Aizen who had a permanent smirk on his face.

"You know they probably got an assortment of games in there" Ikkaku's eyes lit up and he turned to quickly follow Gin to his new bedroom. "Turn the TV up, loud!" he called after him before turning to Aizen.

"Where would you like to go Yumichika?" Aizen asked as he wrapped an arm around his son and led him in the other direction.

"Go?" he asked curiously and looked up at the taller man.

"Yes, go" he responded and opened up a door to what was revealed to be the bedroom. "Ichimaru and I are only here temporarily. We've been waiting for you to come, you see, and now that you're here we can leave"

"Well, papa.." Yumichika thought to himself as he was set onto the bed and watched as Aizen went to sit in a chair on the other side of the room. "I have to think.."

"Alright then..until tonight" Yumichika flinched as the door to the bedroom was closed and Gin came in with a wide grin. The boy looked at both of them and closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he knew what was coming. He silently wondered to himself if this is what he really wanted. How could everything have fallen apart in the last few weeks so much that he had actually willingly come back here. Yumichika wanted Ichigo, he needed Ichigo but..now was time to wake up. This is what he was, Nnoi was right, he's a whore. What else could be expected from a whore except this right here?

**The End**

(**)

_Thanks for reading! This is defiantly my favorite story to write. And yes, I know this ending may seem kind of fast but since I first began to write it this is always how it was supposed to end. Yumichika was always supposed to end up leaving with Ikkaku because I felt that mirroring the manga was the best way to go. I know Nnoitra breaking down is a bit uncharacteristic but I figure if you just lost someone who you had sworn to protect since you were a child you would be a little upset too. Especially after finding out that the boy was the son of the person who had locked you up since you had sworn to protect him. _

_Maybe a sequel. _

_Maybe some of Yumichika's journey, his return, Nnoitra's wondering and blooming relationship with Shinji..some Ichigo/Renji.. and maybe even some good ol' drug abuse for good measure..well, we'll see won't we? Thanks for reading and all the great reviews! R&R._

_~cole~_

_Oh, and if you're wondering about the title to the chapter it's a Billy Talent song. Covered in Cowardice is kind of the feeling of the chapter from Yumichika's POV. _


End file.
